


Thats my Alpha

by ortonfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mates, Pack Bonding, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek right as Jennifer is trying to get him in her car after the fight with Ennis. In trying to prevent her from taking Derek he states he is part of Derek's pack and accidentally creates a bond with him. Rewrite Teen wolf episodes 5-6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She can't take him

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally fixed my mistakes. Hopefully I got them all. I fixed the format so there are actual paragraphs and added a couple of new paragraphs to finish the chapter. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter later tonight. It's so awesome that people want more of this story. Thanks for the comments and all the kudos.

Jennifer startles at the large bloody hand that smacked against her car window. Looking up she sees the werewolf that saved her on the night of the full moon, Derek. She quickly opens the door as Derek collapses to the ground beside the car. "Oh my God Derek! What happened?" She kneels down beside him trying to assess the damage but there is just too much blood. "Need St" Derek tries to speak but erupts into a coughing fit. Hunched over, one arm wrapped protectively around his wounded abdomen, the other coming up to catch the blood that flies out of his mouth as he coughs, Derek fights to stay conscious. "Let me help you" Jennifer says. 'Oh this is perfect' she thinks 'if I can just get him back to my place I can use him in my fight against the Alphas' Jennifer helps Derek stand up. She slides her arm around his waist to steady him and starts to lead him around the car to the passenger seat. 

"No" Derek says, trying to pull away " I can't go with you I need to find" "Derek you need help" Jennifer interrupts "and I don't see anyone else here, do you?" Derek's shoulders slump forward a little as he shakes his head no. Slowly they make their way around the front of the car. Derek leans against the rear passenger door as Jennifer lets go of him to open the car door. She turns to him, smiling and reaches to help him move to sit on the seat of the car. As she kneels down to help him slide his legs into the car she hears someone running across the parking lot. 

"DEREK" she turns toward the sound and sees one of her students running toward her car yelling "oh my God, thank god Derek I've been looking everywhere for you" 

"Stiles" Derek whispers, barely audible to Jennifer over the boy's footsteps. Derek tries to get up from the car seat but Jennifer puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Derek you're too weak to stand. Let me take care of you" 

Stiles comes to an awkward halt beside the open car door, almost slamming into the car before managing to catch himself. "Derek, oh man thank God you're alive! Dude I've been searching every where for you" 

"Don't call me dude" Derek says. Stiles is shocked at how weak Derek sounds. His face goes white when he gets a good look at Derek. "We need to get you to Deaton Derek" Stiles says quietly, the shock of how bad Derek looks obvious in his voice.

"I was going to take him to my place to help him" Jennifer says. She hasn't moved from her position in front of Derek in the space between the car and the open door. 

"I'll bet you were" Stiles mumbles to himself, to low for her to hear but Derek clearly heard as he smirks slightly. "That's really nice of you Miss Blake" Stiles says "But I'll take care of him. You don't need to get involved in this" 

"He's seriously injured. I don't think it's a good idea for him to go with a high school student. He needs" Jennifer frowns as Stiles interrupts her "I know what he needs better than you Miss Blake. Now I appreciate you trying to help but Derek is coming with me" Stiles maneuvers his body between her and Derek. Kneeling down so that he's eye level with Derek he smiles and quietly says "hey there big guy".

"Hey Stiles" Derek leans his head back against the car seat, relieved to see someone he can actually trust to be around when wounded. "How do you know what he needs? Why are you the one who should help him instead of me?" Jennifer questions, her voice tense. "Because I'm part of his pack" Stiles replies.

Derek lifts his head up, eyes wide, as he looks at Stiles. "Part of his pack?" Jennifer looks at Stiles, her head tilted slightly to the side, questioning. "Yep" Stiles replies "and he'll heal faster with a pack member taking care of him rather than a stranger." Stiles didn't like the way she'd been eyeing Derek. He definitely didn't like the way she was fighting so hard to take care of someone she'd barely met. It made him suspicious and a little jealous he admitted to himself. Thats why he felt the need to remind her that she was basically a stranger to Derek. Why he claimed to be part of Derek's pack even though that had never been established and he was pretty sure he wasn't actually a pack member. 

Derek didn't contradict him though, which made Stiles believe that Derek didn't really want to go with her. That made Stiles feel a little better, eased the jealousy that had started burning in his chest when he saw her helping Derek into her car. 'No' he'd thought 'she can't take him. It's my place to take care of him' Stiles was not sure why he'd thought that but couldn't deny it felt right to him. Derek was his to take care of and Miss Blake would quit arguing with him if she knew what was good for her. 

His, uhm Alpha, yeah uhm his alpha, (totally wasn't thinking anything else he told himself) was seriously injured and he needed a safe place to heal. Someone to watch out for him until he was back on his feet. Stiles would be damned if that was gonna be anyone else but him. "Look Miss Blake we appreciate your help but I can take it from here." She opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it where Derek spoke up. "Stiles is right. I appreciate you helping me but I need to go with Stiles" 

Stiles helps Derek stand up from the seat of the car. Keeping an arm around him to help support his weight, Stiles looks at Jennifer one last time. He feels a chill go down his spine at the look in her eyes. She was pissed that he was taking Derek. Stiles wasn't sure why she had been so adamant about being the one to help Derek but he had a feeling it wasn't just because Derek was hot like the sun. Stiles had a weird feeling that he had just made an enemy. 'She's a teacher for fucks sake' he thought ' I must be imagining the 'I want to kill you slowly' glare. Then again this IS Beacon Hills' 

"How are you going to take him anywhere without a car?" She called, rudely interrupting Stiles' discussion with himself. "I already texted Scott to come pick us up" Stiles tilted his head to look at Derek "He's been driving around looking for you too" 

Stiles was really starting to get irritated with Miss Blake. Most people would be thrilled to have someone take a massively injured stranger off their hands, even a smoking hot one like Derek. He couldn't understand why she was fighting so hard to help Derek. It was setting off his 'shit's not right here' meter big time. And he'd had a lot of practice with that meter here in good ol' Beacon Hills. He wanted Derek away from her now. 

'Come on Scotty, bro, where are you?' He muttered under his breath. Derek lifted his head to make eye contact, one eyebrow raised in silent question, probably of Stiles sanity. "Something's not right here, sourwolf" Stiles spoke low enough that only someone with werewolf hearing could catch it. "I know you saved her live and all, but she's too eager to take you home with her. I'm sure just about any woman would be thrilled to take you home under normal circumstances. But this shit's as far from normal as you can get. Any other woman wouldn't hesitate to turn you over to a friend. What with the blood and the gaping wounds" Stiles gestures toward the wounds visible through the multiple rips in his shirt. "Not to mention the whole stranger danger thing. Come on Scotty. Get here before she tries to wrestle Derek away from me" 

Derek lifts his head and looks toward the street. "I hear a car coming." "That better be Scott" Stiles says, also turning to look in the direction of the street even though he knows it'll be a couple of minutes before the car actually reaches the school. "I'm getting serious creepy stalker vibes from Ms 'I just want to help Derek' over there" Stiles says, speaking in a bad falsetto when imitating his teacher."Why hasn't she left anyway?"

Derek looks over his shoulder at where Jennifer is leaning up against her car, passenger door still open in invitation. "I don't know" he replies "I see what you mean though. I've only met her twice and she was scared to death of me both times. Why would she be so insistent about helping me when I have a pack mate here" Derek turns his head to look at Stiles as he says 'pack mate'

Stiles blushes furiously. "Uhm, yeah, so about that" His free hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck. "Later" Derek says, with a nod of his head toward the car pulling into the school parking lot. "Scott's here."


	2. Can't go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is wounded and needs a safe place to heal.

Derek and Stiles watch Scott pull up next to them in silence. Scott jumps out as soon as he pulls up to where they're standing. Derek is leaning heavier onto Stiles, his wounds continuing to bleed. "Oh my God Derek. We've be looking everywhere for you. How did you" Scott starts to ask as he moves to Derek's other side to help support his weight. "Is that Miss Blake" he questions as he looks past them to where the woman is still standing. 

"Don't ask" Stiles replies. "I'll fill you in about Miss creepy 'I just want to help' later. Right now we need to get Derek to Deaton" "No" Derek cuts in before Stiles can say anything else. " I'll heal. There's nothing Deaton could do anyway. I just need to rest" "But Derek those wounds are from another alpha. Deaton can at least bandage them and slow the bleed"

Derek uses the arm he has around Stiles' neck to pull his head closer with a strength that surprises Stiles, cutting his words off with a grunt. "Anyone can apply bandages. Even you. I'm not going to Deaton. I don't trust him enough to be around him this wounded" Stiles pushes up against Derek's arm so he can look him in the eye. "Ok big guy it's your funeral if you bleed out before your super duper wolf healing kicks in"

"Guy's we should get out of here before someone sees Derek. And I'm getting creeped out that Miss Blake is just standing there staring at us." Scott says as he starts pulling Derek and by extension Stiles toward his Mom's car. "Dude ease up on the werewolf strength. I know Derek needs help but I can walk perfectly fine" Stiles complains as he is pulled forward, stumbling a few steps before getting his feet under him. Derek quirks an eyebrow at his comment about his ability to walk. "Usually, uhm sometimes" he flashes a grin at Derek.

Between Scott and Stiles they get Derek into the passenger seat of the car, Derek helping as much as he's able. Stiles climbs in the back and immediately leans between the front two seats. His eyes move over Derek, concerned about the wounds that have yet to start healing. "Good thing your Mom is in the know about the supernatural that makes Beacon Hills such a fun place to be a teenager. Otherwise how would you explain all that blood." Stiles says to Scott as he slides behind the wheel and starts driving out of the school parking lot. "Oh my God. My Mom is going to kill me" Scott whines as he side eyes Derek and the blood all over his clothes. 

"I'm sure Derek will pay to have the upholstery cleaned. Since we're saving his life and all. Not to mention saving his questionable virtue from Miss Blake." Stiles leans through the front seats a little more to pat Derek on the shoulder. "Isn't that right wounded wolf" Derek glares at Stiles, slowing moving his gaze from Stiles to the hand still on Derek's shoulder. " I'm taking my hand off. Geez you could be nicer to the guy that saved you from the obvious nefariously plotting school teacher. Just saying." He quickly moves his hand of Derek's shoulder. 

Stiles notices the direction Scott is driving and thinks ' he's not really going where I think he is, is he? No Scott wouldn't, wait this IS Scott after all'. Stiles leans toward Scott. "Hey Scotty bro, where are we going" he asks, hoping he's wrong. " to Derek's loft" Scott replies, clueless to the tension in both Derek and Stiles. "No Dude you can't take him to his loft. He can't protect himself" Stiles exclaims at the same time as Derek growls " you can't take me to my home when I can't protect myself". 

"Where am I supposed to take him then" Scott looks at Stiles quickly through the rear view mirror, ignoring Derek. "He doesn't want to go to Deaton or to his loft. I can't take him to my house. My Mom is off today. She may know about what's going on but I don't want her in the middle of it." Stiles looks over at Derek. "My house." He says before he changes his mind. Hell, it's not like Derek has a lot of options anyway. Derek and Scott turn their heads to look at Stiles, Scott incredulous, Derek with his usual frown. 

"Come on. Where else are we gonna take him. My Dad is working a double and won't be home til tomorrow morning, if not later than that. And I happen to have a very well stocked first aid kit since" Stiles points to his chest before continuing "human, very easily and frequently damaged human here. Scott, dude I know you have super awesome reflexes but even werewolfs need to WATCH THE ROAD when they're driving" "Are you sure you want me to take him to your house" Scott says turning to look back at the road. "It'll take hours for him to heal. He'll be at your place all night. I can't stay there with you. My mom's expecting me home tonight" 

" It's cool Scotty. He'll be fine at my house" Stiles nods his head to show just how cool he is, NOT, with Derek spending the night at his house. "It's not Derek I'm worried about" Scott says, a quick gaze at Derek before meeting Stiles eyes through the rear view mirror again before looking back at the road. "Turn around Scott. Take us to my house. Derek won't hurt me. What's he gonna do rip my throat out with his teeth? He's wounded and needs a safe place to heal. My house is the only option. Derek and I already have an understanding about the rules of me harboring his, well, non fugitive, this time ass at my house. Isn't that right Derek?" Stiles is surprised Derek hasn't spoken up during this conversation, considering its about his safety. 

Derek is a little in shock, partly from blood loss and partly because Stiles is actually pushing Scott to take Derek to his house. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had just dropped him off, either at his loft or Deaton's, regardless of his protest. He was also surprised that Stiles remembered that he wouldn't want to go home wounded. "Are you sure Stiles" Derek asks quietly, startling both boys. Stiles looks at Derek, "of course dude, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Besides I've got mad bandage skills" Stiles grins at the matching frowns that both werewolves are currently sporting. On Derek, even weak and wounded, it looks intimidating. On Scott it looks out of place and not the least bit menacing. Stiles snorts in his head, 'Scott couldn't looking menacing if he borrowed Derek's murder brows' 

Scott clearly not convinced that this is a good idea, trys one last time to change Stiles' mind. "What about Peter, we could take him" Scott stops speaking at the incredulous sound that comes from Stiles, barely heard over the savage growl coming from Derek. " Peter?" Stiles yells. "the same Peter who tried to kill him? The Peter he killed, who then came back from the dead, that Peter? Fuck no bro, just no. There's no way in hell I'd trust Peter to take care of Derek when he's this wounded" "But his is his uncle" Scott starts to reply but is quickly cut off by Stiles. "Scotty, over my dead body will you take Derek to Peter. Turn the car around and drop us off at my house. We'll be fine. Won't we Derek" Stiles says firmly, shocking both werewolves at the command in his voice.

Derek thinks he must be hallucinating from blood loss. Surely that's the only reason that would explain why he thinks he heard Stiles say he would die before letting Scott take him to Peter. Derek agrees with Stiles a hundred percent that being around Peter while vulnerable is a BAD idea. He just can't believe that Stiles is actually fighting with Scott over him. 'Why does he care so much' Derek wonders 'does he know that he is the only one I really trust to take care of me'. Derek can't help the sigh of relief that escapes him when Scott finally turns the car around and heads to Stiles', earning him a quick look from Scott.

Scott doesn't argue any more as he drives to Stiles' house. He knows Stiles well enough to know once the boy has made his mind up about something nothing can change it. He doesn't understand why Derek is willing to go along with Stiles though. He would never have thought Derek trusted Stiles enough to recuperate at his house. He's confused, he feels like there's something he's missing here, something important, and man is his Mom gonna kill him when she sees the seat Derek is bleeding all over. He hopes Stiles really will get Derek to pay to have it cleaned, although he's not sure why he thinks Stiles would be able to get Derek to do anything. Then again he IS getting a wounded Derek to stay at his house over night. Even Scott isn't oblivious to what that means. He wonders if they realize. 


	3. Oh my God you're naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bandages a wounded NAKED Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't flow as easily as the first two did. I ended up rewriting a couple of paragraphs, one more than once. Sorry if it sucks. Thanks to everyone still reading or reading for the first time.

Stiles jumps out of the car as soon as Scott pulls to a stop in his driveway. He opens the passenger door and reaches in to help Derek climb out. "I got him from here Scott" "You sure you don't need my help getting him inside?" Scott asks. "No dude, I can get him inside." Stiles replies, he doesn't know why he is refusing Scott's help, Derek is heavy as fuck. Stiles just has a feeling that Derek wants Scott gone. Stiles figures it's best Scott doesn't know what he has planned anyway. He's sure Scott thinks he's gonna put Derek on the couch, which he absolutely is not. 

Derek is wounded and needs comfort and safety. Stiles has always felt safest in his bed so that's where he is taking Derek. Scott doesn't need to know that however. Stiles knows, how he knows he has no fucking clue, but he just knows Derek is fighting to stay conscious. He also knows that there is no way in hell that Derek will let himself be that vulnerable in front of Scott. Stiles decides he's not going to worry right now why he suddenly seems to have an insight to how Derek feels. You certainly couldn't tell he was fighting consciousness just by looking at him. Sure he was too pale and covered in blood, but other than that, he was the same frowny 'I'm trying to kill you with my glare alone' Derek. 'One problem at a time' he thinks. 'Problem numero uno, get rid of Scott'

Scott looks like he's about to argue more so Stiles stops him before he can start by saying "Thanks for the ride bro" and quickly closes the door. He and Derek slowly make their way to his front door. Scott waits til they get inside, waves when Stiles turns to close the front door behind them, before leaving. Stiles slumps against the front door pulling Derek with him. "Thank god" he sighs. Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, again, damn he really needs to keep count of how many times he can make Derek impersonate the Rock. "Dude I know you wanted him gone as soon as possible. Let's get you upstairs so we can get you cleaned up and bandaged" They move slowly to the stairs and make their way up to the second floor." 

Derek is surprised when Stiles stops at the door to his room. He wasn't sure where Stiles had planned on putting him but he certainly didn't think he'd want him in his bedroom. Stiles opens his door and helps Derek into the room. He grabs a towel off the floor, using it to cover his computer chair before helping Derek sit down. "Wait here, I'll be right back" Stiles starts to move away before looking back at Derek to see if he is ok on his own for a few minutes. When he sees that Derek is ok, for the moment, he quickly runs out of the room yelling over his shoulder "just wait, don't move"

Stiles runs back into the room a minute later holding an old blanket. He tosses the blanket over his bed to protect his linen then turns to Derek. "Ok now you can lay down without turning my bed into a bloody mess" Derek moves to sit down on the bed with Stiles' help. 'Just a little longer' he thinks ' I'm safe now' he decides not to question that feeling just yet. 'I just need to get cleaned up and bandage my wounds then I can rest' Derek didn't really think Stiles was going to bandage him himself. Yeah he'd stated he was good at, or rather had "mad bandage skills". That didn't mean he was actually going to help though, did it? 

"I'll go grab the first aid kit" Stiles says once he makes sure Derek is sitting down. "Go ahead and take your shirt off. It's a mess. I can find you some sweatpants to sleep in after I get your wounds bandaged" Stiles leaves the room again. 

Derek starts pulling off his shirt and decides just to remove all of his clothes while he's at it. He knows he won't be conscious much longer and his clothes are all stiff and sticky with blood.He really doesn't want to sleep in them. Stiles said he would give him some sweats so Derek figured he'd just remove his pants now to save time. Werewolves don't have the same hang ups about nudity that humans do. He absolutely is not curious about Stiles' reaction to his nudity, not at all, he tells himself. He nearly falls when he stands to pull off his pants but manages to steady himself, one hand holding onto the bed, the other pushing his pants down and off quickly. He sits back down on the bed, or rather falls back onto bed and manages to get his arms behind him to keep from falling all the way onto his back. 

Stiles rushes back into the room arms full of supplies. Supplies that he drops to the floor when he sees a naked Derek sitting on his bed. "Dude, you're naked" he stammers. Stiles looks away quickly, his face bright red. Dropping down to pick up the first aid kit, washclothes, towels, and other supplies he deemed essential for playing doctor to a, ' uhm no, stop right there brain' he thinks ' No one is playing ANYTHING, especially not doctor', essential for dressing wounds on a werewolf. Derek smirks as Stiles fumbles around trying to pick up the supplies and dropping some of them all over again when he accidentally looks up at Derek.

'Fuck me' Stiles thinks 'if I was a little closer to the bed I'd be in perfect position to, NOPE, not going there'. Stiles grabs a towel off the floor and tosses it at Derek. "Here" he says gesturing toward Derek's lap, 'yep his lap' Stiles thinks 'totally not pointing at his dick. God damn it Stiles don't think about his dick'. Derek lays the towel over his lap, deciding to give Stiles a break before he has a heart attack. His heart is beating frantically and Derek can smell a very interesting new scent coming off the boy in waves. Derek tells himself it's nerves he's smelling not arousal. 'Stiles doesn't like me that way, hell he doesn't like me at all' Derek reminds himself, and again, he absolutely is not disappointed by that, not at all.

Stiles manages to pick up all of the supplies and drops them onto the bed beside Derek. He eyes the wounds still oozing blood on Derek's abdomen and chest. "I need to get you cleaned up before I can dress your wounds" he tells Derek. He looks up at Derek when he doesn't reply. "Derek? Derek?" 

Derek is even paler than before, eyes clinched tight with pain. Now that he is safe, the adrenaline is wearing off and the pain is overwhelming. He wraps an arm around his waist and falls back onto the bed. "Just do it Stiles".

Stiles leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with a basin of warm water. He grabs one of the washclothes he'd placed on the bed and dips it in the basin. Wringing the excess water out, he trys to decide where to start. Derek is a mess. "Ok, I'm gonna clean you up now" he tells Derek, hesitating a few seconds before moving the washcloth slowly over Derek's chest.

Derek growls when Stiles starts cleaning around the deep wounds in his chest. "I KNOW, Derek, I know it's hurts but it has to be done." Stiles trys to be as gentle as possible. He scrubs lightly at the dried blood, trying not to hurt Derek any more than necessary. Derek hasn't made a sound since he growled when Stiles first started cleaning him up. It hits Stiles in that moment, 'Holy fuck, I'm giving Derek Hale, hottest werewolf alive, a freakin' sponge bath' He had been trying not to think about the fact that Derek was naked 'oh my God, oh my God, Derek is naked on my bed AND I'm BATHING him'. Stiles' internal freak out is interrupted by a low, pained groan from Derek. 

Derek is trying not to pass out but the pain is overwhelming. Stiles is trying to be gentle but every movement of the washcloth over his chest is agony, his wounds throbbing mercilessly. Derek holds on to consciousness by sheer will alone, not wanting to admit that the reason he wants to remain alert has nothing to do with safety or pride and everything to do with the boy at his side. The boy who is caring for Derek in a way no one has done since his mother. Derek brutally cuts that train of thought off. Derek loses his fight to stay conscious when Stiles begins cleaning a particularly deep wound on his chest. 


	4. A bath and bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cleans Derek up and bandages his wounds

Stiles knows the second Derek passes out. It's like he can feel the absence of Derek in his mind some how. 'Annnndd that's not freaky at all', he tells himself. He debates for a minute whether or not he should continue cleaning Derek up. On one hand it'll be better to get it over and done with while Derek is out, Stiles really doesn't want to cause Derek any more pain. On the other hand it feels kind of creepy to clean Derek up while he's unconscious. Stiles decides to just get it over with. Not that cleaning up Derek Hale is a hardship. Besides if Derek didn't want him to do it he definitely would have put a stop to it, wounded or not, before he passed out. 

Stiles works quickly and efficiently, cleaning the blood from Derek's arms, chest, and abdomen. He's horrified to see the extent of Derek's injuries, contusions and abrasions that were hidden by the blood covering Derek's torso. His arms are just as badly damaged. 'How the hell did he get to the school like this?' Stiles wonders. It's amazing that Derek managed to stay conscious as long as he did. Stiles KNOWS it means something that Derek felt safe enough in Stiles' presence, hell in his bedroom, to be at his most vulnerable, wounded and unconscious. Exactly what it means, he decides, is a problem for later.

He bandages the worst of Derek's wounds with the skill of someone frequently injured enough to require bandaging. Between his somewhat clumsy nature and the supernatural pit of hell that Beacon Hills has become, Stiles truely does have 'mad bandage skills'. He washes the blood of off Derek's lower body, doing his best to preserve Derek's modesty, 'ha what modesty' and his sanity. His mouth absolutely is not watering at being this close to a naked Derek.

He rolls the now filthy blanket up under Derek's side so he can pull it off the bed when he rolls Derek to his other side. A trick he'd heard Melissa talk about. Scott's mom, who is awesome, is a nurse and apparently they often have to change sheets on beds with people still in them. Stiles is a little amazed that it works as easily as she said it did. He is left with a clean, bandaged naked Derek on his still clean bed. 

He grabs his baggiest pair of sweatpants, takes a deep breath and a moment to pray for his sanity. Thanking all the gods and goddesses he can think of that Derek is not awake and able to smell his emotions, he quickly pulls the sweatpants onto Derek's legs. He trys to pull them up over Derek's hips without disturbing the towel that is currently the only thing covering Derek. He's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse when the towel falls to the side when he lifts Derek's hips up just enough to slide the sweats up. For a moment his face is directly over Derek's now uncovered dick. Stiles curses, jerking the sweatpants into place. Again thanking every deity he can remember that Derek is not aware of what just happened or the reaction is caused in Stiles. 

Stiles grabs the bloody blanket, washclothes, and towels off the floor and rushes out of the room. He throws the dirty linen into the washer, changes the water temp to cold and adds a shit ton of bleach. His dad will believe him if he says he accidentally added bleach to a washer full of non-white towels. It wouldn't be the first time he'd bleached something he shouldn't have. He puts the first aid kit and unused supplies away. He does his best to keep busy so he doesn't think about the NAKED man on his BED. He manages to occupy himself with long overdue chores for the next couple of hours, making sure to check on Derek every fifteen minutes or so. 

Stiles has officially run out of shit to do. His room is the cleanest it's been in years. His dad will probably have a heart attack when he sees it. All those salads and veggie burgers Stiles makes him eat to stay healthy will be for naught. He thinks about making a bed on the floor seeing as how he has an Alpha werewolf currently occupying his bed. However, the same internal instinct that kept him returning to check on Derek is pushing him to be closer to Derek. He needs to be close, actually touching Derek, for the pack bond to help the Alpha heal. He freaks out a minute about the knowledge that is suddenly just there, along with a bond he's actively NOT thinking about right now.

His freak out is overridden by his need to take care of Derek. He pushes all the concerns and doubts away for the moment and gives in to the overwhelming urge to be close to Derek. He sits beside Derek on the bed, with his back against the wall. He plays games on his cell to pass the time. He starts out with a good foot of space between him and Derek. Without realizing it he slowly inches closer to the Alpha until his side is pressed against Derek. His hand rests on Derek's shoulder. A sigh leaves him as soon as he settles against Derek. He feels like he's finally where he's supposed to be, where he belongs. "OH FUCK".


	5. Shit, my dad's here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' dad comes home.

Stiles loses track of time as he sits playing random games on his cellphone, his side pressed against Derek's. He periodically rests his hand on Derek's shoulder, eyes moving over Derek's bandages for signs of continued bleeding. The wounds had still been oozing blood when he dressed them, Derek's super wolfy healing had yet to kick in. Stiles narrows his gaze on the bandages, there was no blood seeping through, no sign that they were still bleeding. It hits him then, just how utterly exhausted he is, now that Derek seems to be out of the woods. 

Stiles can't help but smirk at that thought, 'out of the woods, the Alpha wolf is out of the woods' he chuckles out loud then groans. "Dude, I'm so tired I'm getting delirious." Great! Now he's talking to himself out loud. Stiles adjusts the pillows behind his back, leans his head back and falls asleep. 

"Stiles". "Uhmp" Stiles grunts at the evil voice invading his sleep. "Stiles, wake up!" The evil voice more insistent this time. "Just five more minutes" Stiles murmurs. "Stiles you have to get up", the evil voice won't leave him alone, "Stiles, your dad just pulled into the driveway". Stiles jerks awake at that. He opens his eyes and can't help the gasp that comes out. Derek's beautiful eyes are VERY close, in fact, Stiles realizes that Derek's EVERYTHING is very close. Somehow in his sleep Stiles had ended up wrapped around Derek. What is even more amazing is that apparently Derek had done the samething to him. He was cuddling with Derek Hale.

Stiles takes a moment to process the fact that his leg, yes his leg, is resting between Derek's. He is using Derek's arm as a pillow and he has one hand on Derek's chest, the other resting on Derek's other arm which is wrapped around Stiles' waist. Derek is not pulling away nor he is ripping Stiles' throat out with his teeth. He is, however, talking. The words not registering as Stiles is still, A, trying to wake up, and B, trying to process the fact that he and Derek "I'm the Alpha now" Hale are CUDDLING. 

"Stiles, did you hear what I said? Derek says urgently. " Your dad just pulled into the driveway. He's at the front door now" At the words "your dad" Stiles jerks upright in the bed, Derek's arm falling to his thigh. He stupidly looks at Derek's hand for a second, before his gaze jumps to Derek's face. "Shit, my Dad is here?" He asks in horror. 

Before Derek can answer, Stiles hears the front door open which answers his question. He flings himself out of bed, falling onto the floor. He peers at Derek over the side of the bed. Derek is still laying on his side in the bed. Stiles realizes that Derek must still have quite a bit of healing to do since he didn't jump out of the window or try to hide when he heard Stiles' dad pull up. "Holy Fuck!" Stiles immediately goes into protective mode. Derek can't leave or even hide so it's up to him to keep his dad from finding Derek in his bed. "He can't find you here." Derek just looks at Stiles, the 'obviously' goes unsaid but perfectly expressed by the look on Derek's face. 

Stiles pulls himself up from the floor and quickly moves across the room to his door. He turns to make eye contact with Derek who has moved onto his back, pushing himself up slightly onto his arms to watch as Stiles walks across the room. Concern evident on Derek's face. Neither one has to state how BAD it would be if Stiles' dad caught Derek in his bed. Wounded or not, Derek is an adult, although he's only a few years older than Stiles, and Stiles is the underage son of the freakin' Sherriff. The same Sherriff who had arrested Derek twice in the past because of Stiles, well Scott mostly.

"I promise I won't let him come in here. I will keep you safe Derek" Stiles says quietly. He can hear his dad moving around downstairs and knows he doesn't have much time before his dad comes up to check on him. He needs Derek to know that he will protect him, even from his dad. He can feel how worried Derek is, again pushing aside any questions about HOW he can feel Derek's emotions. 

"I know" Derek whispers. He lays back on the bed, his wounds throbbing from the movement. Stiles can't help the jump of his heart at Derek's words. He knows how rare it is for Derek to trust anyone, especially when it comes to his safety. Stiles opens his door and steps out of his room when he hears his dad starting to make his way up the stairs. Closing the door behind him, he moves toward the stairs to greet his dad. "Hey Pops" he grins at his dad, "You finish up early at work?". 


	6. Nope, there's not a werewolf in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' dad is home and Derek is still in his bed.

Stiles' heart is pounding. Inside his head he's hardcore freaking out. 'Just act normal Stiles' he tells himself. 'Dad has no reason to go in my room as long as I'm out here.' Stiles meets his dad at the top of the stairs. "I thought you were working a double shift. I didn't expect you home for another eight hours at least. I would have had some food ready for you."

"That's ok kiddo. I have to go back to the station. I just stopped by to check on you. I'll grab something on my way back" the Sherriff replies as he rests a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, exasperated by his dad's attempt to use being 'too busy' as an excuse to eat fast food instead of the healthy meals Stiles makes for him. "No burgers, or fries, get the chicken, grilled NOT fried." Stiles follows his dad as he moves down the hall, determined to give him thorough instructions as to what he could and absolutely could not order. 

The sherriff just shakes his head, a little sad that his attempt to get a real burger failed. He could order one anyway. Stiles says he has spies at every fast food place and the station, he doesn't doubt his son one bit. He rarely sneaks food though because he knows how important his diet is to his son. It's Stiles way of taking care of him and trying to make sure he'll be around for a long time. After losing his mother so young, the sherriff understands why Stiles feels the need to make sure he eats healthy. He complains, a lot, but he really doesn't mind, much. Moving into his bedroom, the sheriff grabs a clean uniform, calling over his shoulder to Stiles "I'm going to grab a quick shower". 

Stiles waits in the hallway for his dad, feeling like a complete creeper. He can't wait in his room with Derek while his dad showers because then he might open Stiles' door to let him know he's leaving. Not to mention how hard it was for Stiles to leave Derek alone the first time around. So that leaves him lurking in the hallway, maybe Derek's creeper tendencies are rubbing off on him. 

Stiles rubs his hands down the front of his legs, trying to get rid of the faint tingling sensation he's felt since he left his room. His hands almost feel like they fell asleep, in fact now that he's thinking about it he can feel that same faint sensation throughout his body. Almost like a buzzing or vibration, so faint that it's barely noticable. 'What the actual fuck?', he wonders. He distracts himself from the feeling by concentrating on listening for his dad. He doesn't want his dad, who is very observant, Hello Cop, to realize he was waiting in the hall for him. He has no way to even begin to explain why he would do that. So he listens for his dad, when he hears his dad's bathroom door open Stiles moves quickly in front of his room. He whispers knowing Derek can hear him. "Don't worry he's not coming in, just want him to think I was waiting in my room rather than lurking in the hallway like a certain sourwolf likes to do" Stiles opens and closes the door like he just came out of his room when he hears his father walking across his bedroom. 

"Come on dad, I'll just make you food before you head back in. That way you wont be tempted. So how's the case going?" Stiles asks his dad as they both move toward the staircase. "I can't tell you about the case Stiles. We've been over this before" the Sherriff follows Stiles back downstairs without complaint. He may have been looking forward to sneaking a burger but he's always happy to eat the food Stiles makes for him. It may be healthy but it's also delicious. Stiles, as he always does when a topic catches his attention, researched the hell out of cooking. He practically has his own cookbook put together, pages of recipes with notes on the side listing the changes Stiles made to make it healthier. 

The Sherriff and Stiles eat while the Sherriff fends off Stiles' questions about the recent murders. He answers what he can, knowing how relentless Stiles can be when fascinated with a case. Stiles has always been interested in his work, a nice way of saying the kid was downright nosy. "Scott coming over?" Stiles' dad asks with a nod toward the leftover food. "Yep" Stiles figures that's the best cover for all the extra food he made so he could feed Derek as soon as his dad leaves.

Werewolf healing burns alot of calories and considering the amount of healing Derek's body is trying to do, Stiles figures he'll need to eat, a lot. Stiles loves his dad but can't wait for him to head back to the station today. He has felt off since he left Derek. Almost like there's something trying to pull him back to Derek's side. He has to fight the urge to just run up to his room to check on Derek. What really freaks him out, is the fact that he KNOWS that Derek is ok. He's in pain and frustrated that Stiles has been away for so long, but ok. Stiles is completely freaking out, in his head, about this connection with Derek that he can no longer ignore. 

Stiles pushes past the panic with difficulty. He can't deal with it now. His father won't go back to the station, at least not right away if he notices how freaked out Stiles is. And he will notice if Stiles doesn't get it under control. Using the excuse of putting the leftover food away for Scott, Stiles takes a few minutes, with his back to his dad, to clear his mind. Using the technique he learned to try to prevent a panic attack from the therapist he saw after his Mom died, he took slow deep breathes, counting in his head to a hundred. Stiles refused to allow the panic to overtake him, not now, Derek was counting on him. Then, with the thought that Derek needed him, the tightness in his chest eased, the panic slipping away faster than it ever had before.

He turns his attention back to his dad when the man stands to leave. "Thanks for the meal, son. I've got to get back to the station. I'm not sure when I'll be back but it'll probably be late." His dad says as he puts his plate in the sink. Stiles hugs his dad goodbye, something that they just started to do again recently. "Be careful dad." Stiles wants to complain about his dad overworking himself and needing to rest but he knows his dad can't help but work overtime trying to solve these murders. He takes his job as sherriff seriously and feels responsible for the town. Stiles doesn't say anything, he knows he'll just be adding to his dad's stress. His dad would feel guilty about worrying Stiles on top of the guilt he already feels that people in his town are dying and he hasn't been able to stop it. 

Stiles lets out a relieved sigh when the door closes behind his dad. He feels guilty for being so glad to see the man leave. Stiles rushes to the kitchen to grab the food he made for Derek, glad to see its still warm. He feels likes he's been away from his Alpha forever and can't wait to climb back in bed with him. 'UH OH'


	7. We have a what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk about the connection between them and what it means.

Stiles loads the food he made for Derek onto a tray. He grabs a couple of sodas and bottled waters to take as well. Derek lost a lot of blood, he needs to drink plenty of water to help his body replace that loss. 

Stiles can feel that Derek is on edge, waiting for him to return to his room. From the moment his dad left Stiles felt the change in Derek, from concern to anticipation, irritation quickly followed when Stiles didn't immediately return to his room. He wonders if this connection, whatever it is, is a two way street kinda thing. Can Derek sense Stiles' emotions? Which, really, isn't fair, Stiles thinks. Derek already knows what Stiles is usually feeling because the wolf can scent chemo signals. 

Stiles carries the tray carefully upstairs. He manages to open his bedroom door with one hand, holding the tray carefully with the other. He enters his room, using his hip to close his door. He rests his back against the door, his eyes moving over Derek's body, assessing his uncovered wounds and still clean bandages. He lifts his eyes slowly to Derek's face, his heart pounding when their eyes meet. For a long moment they just look at each other, saying nothing. 

Words aren't really necessary when you can FEEL what the other person is feeling. Stiles can feel that Derek is worried about how Stiles feels about him, the bond, and is afraid that Stiles will reject it, reject him. Derek can feel that Stiles IS freaking out about the bond and what it means but has no intention of rejecting it, or Derek. "So this is a thing, then?" Stiles being Stiles, asks impertinently, a slight grin on his face. Derek, who had moved into a sitting position with his back propped up with pillows against Stiles' wall sometime while Stiles was out of the room just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously." Derek says, avoiding for the moment, the real conversation he knows he needs to have with Stiles. "Oh believe me", Stiles replies, moving forward to place the tray over Derek's lap, "I'm taking this very seriously, Fuck, Derek I CAN feel you, in my head, what you're feeling, and I'm assuming you can do the same, feel what I'm feeling? So I might joke, cause that's what I do when I'm freaking out about something but trying not to freak out about it, but I am"

"Rambling" Derek cuts in, "which is also something you do when you're nervous or 'freaking out' as you put it. Look, Stiles, I know we didn't mean for this to happen and if you really don't want it" Derek stops at the groan that comes from Stiles. 

Stiles sits down on the bed facing Derek. He looks down at the bed for a minute, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck, before looking up at Derek. "Dude you KNOW how I feel. Fuck, there's no hiding shit now is there? Not with this" he waves his hand between Derek and himself, "bond. Hell I don't know if I ever really could hide how I felt from you anyway, not with you being able to freakin smell my emotions. But now, well, now you're all up in my head and shit, so there you go." Stiles gestures to the tray, "eat dude, you need all the calories you can get to help your body heal."

Derek sits there for a moment, just thinking about what Stiles said. What exactly did the boy feel that he thought Derek knew now, or maybe had always known. The bond allowed him to feel what Stiles was feeling, but it was really just whatever emotion was strongest in his mind and a kind of overall wellbeing. He knew that Stiles had felt anxious and guilty while his father was here, nervous before he came back upstairs, and now, now he felt, oh. Derek's analysis of what he had felt from Stiles through the bond came to a screeching halt. He had to be misinterpreting what he was feeling through the bond now, but no, he reminded himself, there is no misinterpretation of what comes through the bond. There is no deception with the bond, no hiding, what you feel is what the other person truely feels.

'How could Stiles have possibly thought I knew about this' Derek wonders. Yeah, he admits to himself, he had always caught a scent of arousal from Stiles. But he just figured that was just a natural part of Stiles scent, hell he was still a teenager. Derek winces internally at that thought. He suddenly realizes that he's been staring down at the tray in front of him for several long minutes as he debated Stiles' feelings. 

Derek could feel the fear and nervousness coming from Stiles and let his feelings about the discovery flood the bond in return. He concentrated on his surprise at the realization that Stiles was interested in him, cared about him, his happiness that Stiles accepted the bond, accepted him, and last, his desire for Stiles. Desire that he had pushed down and refused to acknowledge, even to himself. He looks up when he hears Stiles gasp as Derek's feeling pour into him. He grins at Stiles, waves his hand between them as Stiles had done earlier and says, "So this is a thing, then?"


	8. So, cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles get closer

Stiles just looks at Derek for a minute, mouth hanging open. 'I think Derek just made a joke'. Stiles trys to process this amazing development, not only does Derek actually like him, BUT he's also apparently got a sense of humor, who knew? Stiles cracks up, laughing at both Derek's comment and his own internal response to it. Unable to resist he quirks an eyebrow in his best imitation of Derek, "you been holding out on me Hale? Since when do you joke?"

Derek smiles at Stiles, he knows the image he presents, hell he does it on purpose. Most people never try to look deeper. Somehow Stiles has always looked and seen Derek, seen beyond the attitude and anger. With the bond Derek knows he will never be able to hide behind that image with Stiles. Stiles will always know what he is really feeling so Derek said 'fuck it' to himself and decided to just be himself, the real Derek. The Derek he hasn't allowed himself to be since the fire but finally, finally with Stiles he feels safe enough to drop the asshole image. So he quirks an eyebrow back at Stiles and says "since when do you bring me breakfast in bed?" 

Stiles can feel what Derek isn't saying through the bond. He's always known there was more to Derek than what meets the eye. He knows that he's now seeing a side of Derek that no one else has seen in years and probably won't see. Derek may feel comfortable enough with Stiles now to drop his guard and be himself but Stiles knows it will be different when other people are around. Stiles understands that and is totally ok with it. He lets his feelings flood the bond, like Derek had done earlier. 

He had somehow known what Derek was doing and how when he had used the bond to show Stiles what he was feeling, reassuring Stiles better than words ever could. Stiles had been sitting there, scared to death of Derek's reaction to his feeling for him, when he'd suddenly been hit with a rush of Derek's emotions. He could feel Derek's surprise first, his happiness, and then his desire, as if Derek had deliberately concentrated on each feeling so Stiles was sure to feel each of them. 

He did the same now, concentrating on his awe that Derek is opening himself up to Stiles, not just mentally through the bond because, really, he couldn't stop that, but also in reality, in person, in what the fuck ever, he's opening up to Stiles. Stiles focuses then on his acceptance of Derek, whoever he really is, badass, smart ass, Stiles wants Derek to know that he looks forward to getting to know the REAL Derek. He then allows his understanding of Derek's need to keep that part of himself hidden from everyone else and Stiles admits to himself and allows Derek to feel his joy that HE alone will be the only one to see Derek this way. It may be selfish but Stiles loves the fact the he'll get to see a side of Derek no one else even has a clue exists.

"Alright dude, that's enough feels for now" Stiles says pointing to the untouched food on the tray. "You need to eat. Your food is getting cold." Derek smiles at Stiles. Stiles is stunned for a minute. 'I need to call my dad' , he thinks, 'he really needs to register that smile as a deadly weapon', cause really Derek's full wattage smile, LETHAL! Derek's smile gets even bigger, Stiles slaps a hand over his face realizing at least some of that had gone through the bond. That makes him wonder, or it will once his brain restarts, so far it's just been emotion but could they learn to send more, possibly even thoughts? 

He decides to ask Derek about that later. It's enough to deal with, right now, that their emotions are shared. It will take some getting used to, knowing that he won't be able to hide anything he feels from Derek. Then again, he reminds himself, neither will Derek. Of the two of them, Derek is the one that will probably have the hardest time adjusting to that. Stiles frowns at that thought, looking down at his hands that he'd clenched together. Derek was used to hiding behind his badass 'I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth' persona. How hard would it be for him to not be able to hide anything from Stiles. 'Oh god', Stiles thought, 'what if he starts to resent'

"Stiles" Derek looks up from the tray of food he'd just started to eat when he was overwhelmed with panic from Stiles through the bond. "STILES" Derek growls his name when Stiles doesn't respond. Stiles is breathing fast, staring down at his hands that are clenched tightly together in his lap. When Stiles doesn't respond Derek moves the tray from his lap and pulls Stiles into his arms. He settles Stiles in his lap, his wolf going crazy at the smell of distress coming off his pack mate. 

Following an unknown instinct, Derek pulls on the bond, something he didn't even know was possible. Something that wasn't possible with a normal pack bond. Derek had known, deep down, that the bond between him and Stiles was different from a typical pack bond. He just wasn't ready, now, nor he even had time, to try to figure out what the difference was. It didn't matter right now, what mattered was Stiles. Stiles was having a panic attack, a panic attack that Derek realized was because Stiles feared Derek would resent the bond, resent him. He pulls harder on the bond. Stiles jerks his head up at the feeling, the bond between them pulling at him, demanding he come back to Derek. 

Derek tightens his arms around Stiles, resting his cheek against the top of Stiles' head."Derek?" Stiles questions, his voice soft. "Never Stiles", Derek says, his voice rough with emotion, "I would never, Fuck, could never, resent you. Or our bond." Derek reassures Stiles in the only way he knows the boy won't be able to question, through the bond. 

Stiles lifts his head to look into Derek's eyes as Derek's emotions pour into him through the bond. He feels tears run down his face as he is surrounded by Derek's deepest emotions. The loneliness that Derek had felt since his family died, the overwhelming relief at not having to constantly be on guard or put up a front with Stiles, the absolute joy at the connection between them, and the trust that Stiles will never betray or deliberately hurt him. "Never" Stiles responds, "I'd never hurt you Derek."

"I know Stiles." Derek brushes the tears from Stiles' face with his thumbs. "I know you wouldn't." Derek moves his thumbs down to cup Stiles' jaw, wrapping his hands around to cradle his head. Stiles realizes in that moment that he is in Derek's lap, his heart pounding. They stare into each other's eyes, the bond between them somehow flooding them both with warmth, a sense of belonging, a sense of coming home. Stiles leans forward slightly, brushing his lips lightly over Derek's. 

They both moan at the contact. Stiles pulls back before Derek can deepen the kiss. "You need to eat Derek" Stiles says, determined to take care of Derek. "You're still healing." Derek brushes a quick kiss across Stiles' lips, unable to help himself before allowing the boy to pull away. Derek grabs his hand when Stiles moves off his lap. "Sit beside me" Derek says, needing Stiles close, unwilling to lose physical contact with him. 

Stiles settles down on the bed next to Derek. His side pressed against Derek's, leaving just enough room between them for Derek to move the tray back into place over his lap. Stiles watches closely as Derek eats, making sure he eats all of the food and drinks a full bottle of water. Stiles grabs the tray once Derek is done, reluctantly leaving the room to run downstairs and take the tray to the kitchen. He quickly puts the dishes in the dishwasher, the tray back in its place under the counter, and runs back up the stairs. He only trips twice as he rushes back to Derek. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he makes his way over to the bed. He smiles down at Derek, who had stretched out on his back on the bed once he was done eating. "So, cuddles?" He asks, climbing into bed.


	9. "Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the FEELS!

Stiles' smile lights up the room when Derek just opens his arms to him. Stiles climbs into the bed, slowly moving closer to Derek. Stiles is trying to avoid aggravating Derek's wounds but Derek is having none of it. He grabs Stiles as soon as he is within reach, pulling him close. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, settling the boy tight against his body. He buries his nose in Stiles' hair, breathing in his scent. 

Stiles is shocked to find his face pressed into Derek's neck. He knows werewolfs don't let just anybody close to, let alone touch, their necks. Derek's neck isn't bared to him in submission, like he's seen Derek's puppies do to Derek when they've pissed him off. No, he's just up close and personal with a part of a werewolf that is on the top of the 'touch only if you want to die, slowly and painfully' list. Not even Derek's puppies could get away with touching his neck. The knowledge comes to Stiles through the bond, just like the certainty that Derek is completely at ease with the fact that Stiles' face is buried in one of his most vulnerable areas. 'Trust', Stiles thinks, 'he trusts me'.

Stiles breathes Derek's scent in, Derek always smells amazing. Being this close to him Stiles is overwhelmed by sensation. The intoxicating smell of him, the heat coming off his body, seriously the wolf is a freakin furnace, the feel of hard muscles under his hands, and the slight pull of his hair when it catches on Derek's stubble as he nuzzles his face into Stiles hair. Stiles is completely surrounded by Derek and he loves it. He feels the bond pulse with warmth.

'This is amazing', Stiles admits to himself. He had been in lust with Derek from the moment he'd seen him standing there in woods, scowling at him and Scott. He'd slowly fallen in love with Derek as they had, somehow, always ended up chasing down or running from the next Big Bad together. They'd saved each other multiple times. Stiles had watched Derek rush selflessly into battle after battle, sometimes with the odds so stacked against him that it was a miracle he'd survived. 

Derek pulls back to look Stiles in the eye, awed at the love he feels pouring into him through the bond. When he'd searched Stiles' feelings earlier to see what had the boy so anxious he'd felt his desire and knew that the boy cared about him. But Derek had been too overwhelmed at those feelings alone to look any deeper, to see just how much Stiles cared about him. 'No', Derek thought, 'love, Stiles loved him.' 

Stiles watches Derek closely, feeling the shock and then wonder?, joy? Derek felt as he processes something he got from Stiles through the bond. Stiles thinks about what he could have possibly sent through the bond to put such a look of pure happiness on Derek's face. He manages not to facepalm, mainly because he's still wrapped up tight in Derek's arms, when it hits him. He'd been thinking about how he'd fallen in love with Derek. 'He's happy' Stiles reminds himself before he can start to panic, 'he's actually happy that I love him.' Stiles decides to test this theory, you know just to make sure, and because that look on Derek's face, happiness, is a thing of beauty.

Stiles sends another pulse of love through the bond and Derek, HOLY FUCK, Derek beams at him. Now, Derek is always beautiful, whether he's scowling, frowning, or flashing a sarcastic 'I'm going to kill you, slowly' smirk, the only facial expressions Stiles would have sworn Derek capable of before today. Derek had already knocked Stiles on his ass, metaphorically, this time, with his smile earlier. But this, THIS, was too much, Stiles' heart couldn't take it. Derek was beyond beautiful. 

Derek hears Stiles' heart start racing and immediately notices the change in his scent when Derek smiles at him. This time there is no mistaking the fact that the scent of arousal coming from Stiles is because of Derek. Derek could feel Stiles' desire through the bond, scent the delicious aroma of his arousal every time he inhaled. Derek's eyes flashed at Stiles, his senses so overloaded with Stiles that his wolf was trying to break free, trying to get closer to the boy Derek and his wolf both agreed was theirs. "Mine", he growled, face partially shifted.


	10. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find out what is different about their bond from a surprising source

Stiles is surprised when Derek flashes his eyes, his face partially shifted. Surprised even more by the 'mine' Derek growled at him. Surprised but not scared. Once, Stiles would have been scared shitless to see Derek so obviously struggling for control of his wolf. Stiles had known for quite a while now that Derek would never hurt him. That hadn't stopped the quiver of fear he'd sometimes felt when Derek shifted and flashed his blood red eyes. The memory of another set of Alpha eyes, eyes that flashed red just before biting Lydia, unwittingly coming to his mind. 

Now, the sight of Derek partially shifted because of him, well it definitely wasn't fear causing his blood to flow south. Granted, he'd had a few fear boners in the beginning of his and Derek's relationship, especially when Derek was shoving him against walls and pressing in close to growl threats in his ears. All he felt now was a jolt of pure lust, the thought that Derek's legendary control was slipping because of him was a huge turn on. He had no doubt that Derek would maintain enough control not to hurt him. Stiles knew that, no matter what, Derek would not hurt him.

Derek had never been with anyone who knew what he was. He had always had to be so careful to maintain a tight grip on his wolf during sex. Not that his wolf had ever tried to surface during sex, not like it was trying to do now. Derek took a moment to search the bond, to make sure he wasn't scaring Stiles. He never wanted Stiles to be afraid of him. Granted, he use to enjoy scaring the boy, in the beginning. He really just used the threats as an excuse to get close to the boy. Derek was somewhat shocked to learn that, not only was Stiles not scared by his partial shift, he was turned on by it.

Stiles smiles shyly at Derek, aware that Derek can smell how turned on he is, and feel it through the bond. Just like Stiles can feel how turned on Derek is and how glad he is that Stiles isn't afraid of him or disgusted by his partial shift. "I could never be disgusted by any part of you Derek. You're beautiful inside and out, man or werewolf." Stiles whispers, "You don't have to hide the wolf from me. He's part of you." Stiles pulls Derek's still partially shifted face to his, pressing their lips together gently. 

Derek tilts his head to the side so he can deepen the kiss. Brushing his lips across Stiles' repeatedly before licking his way into Stiles' mouth for the first time. They both moan at the first brush of tongue against tongue. Derek's arms tighten around Stiles, pulling their bodies flush against each other, chest to chest, groin to groin. The feeling of Stiles' erection pressing against his own making Derek moan again, the sweatpants both men are wearing not much of a barrier.

Derek rolls onto his back pulling Stiles on top of him. He can't help but grimace when the pain flairs from the movement, hoping it was brief enough for Stiles to miss. He shakes his head mentally at that, Stiles is too observant to miss something like that, brief as it might have been. The pain already fading back to the dull ache that he'd found easy enough to ignore, this was not his first rodeo, after all. Derek had, sadly, been wounded more times than he could count. 

Sure enough, by the time Derek had pulled himself from his internal musing, Stiles was already pulling away. His face concerned, Stiles trys to gently move off of Derek. Derek wraps his arms tighter around Stiles, unwilling to let the boy go. "Derek you're too injured for this. I shouldn't be laying on you, you're " Stiles stops speaking when Derek shakes his head no. "It doesn't hurt, Stiles." Derek grins at the eyebrow Stiles quirks at him obviously calling bullshit. "I mean it doesn't any worse. Yes it hurt when I rolled us over but it's already faded. It hurts worse when I'm not touching you."

Stiles raises both eyebrows at that, thinks about it for a second, "pack bond?" He asks Derek, no longer trying to move from his position on top of Derek. "It's more than that" Derek says, "it's more than a typical pack bond. I wouldn't hurt less from just being around one of the betas. It's you Stiles. Whatever our bond is, it's deeper than a pack bond. It's" Derek trails off, a look of wonder on his face, as if it just occurred to him what the difference was.

Stiles is surprised when the answer comes to him through the bond. "Mates" he hears the word spoken in his head through the bond, and feels Derek's surprise as well, since the answer didn't come from Derek but from his wolf. Derek's wolf just spoke to him through the bond. Stiles and Derek look at each other in shock, apparently they're mates, oh and Derek's wolf can speak to Stiles though the bond. Who knew?


	11. The wolf speaks?

"Did my. . ." Derek says.

"Was that. . ." 

They stop speaking at the same time, Derek gestures for Stiles to continue. Both men had sat up in bed when they heard the wolf speak through the bond. 

"Was that your WOLF, Derek? How could he-can we-is what he-MATES? Stiles sputters, trying to ask all the questions he has all at once. 

**'Silly Mate.'** Stiles' eyes jump to Derek when he gets a response not from Derek but his wolf through the bond. The words heavy with amusement. 

Stiles flails his arms, "Did you know your wolf could do that? Your wolf spoke to me through the bond, Derek! Could we speak to each other through the bond? Does he mean what I think he does? Mates? Wolfs mate for life, is it the same for werewolfs? Oh my God! How do I tell my Dad I'm werewolf married, to a werewolf!" Derek laughs, unable to contain his amusement as Stiles rambles on. The huff of amusement he both hears and feels coming from his wolf doesn't help. Stiles stops his rambling to glare at Derek. "Great, now both of you are laughing at me!" 

Derek raises his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry Stiles. You're cute when you get flustered." Derek grins at Stiles. "Yes, you are my mate. I didn't recognise what the bond was at first. My Mom never got a chance to go over mate bonds with me." Derek frowns at the memories talking about his Mother brings back. 

Stiles senses the change in Derek's mood before his words register. "Oh sourwolf" Stiles reaches out to grab Derek's hand. "Your Mom would be so proud of you." Derek shakes his head no, sadly, he knew his mom would be disappointed in him."No Derek, hey! look at me." Stiles grabs Derek's face, bringing his eyes up to meet his own. His heart breaking at the sadness and shame he feels from Derek. 'Hell no' he thinks, 'I will not allow him to feel this way, not anymore'. 

"Derek, your Mom would be proud of you. Look at everything you've survived. Fuck Derek, that would have broken most other people. But not you. You survived. That alone would make her proud. Add in the fact that you are doing your best to help a new werewolf, one that hasn't made it easy for you and isn't your responsibility, you're building a new pack, and protecting the town from all the supernatural nasties that keep popping up. And you have an awesome Mate." Stiles climbs in Derek's lap, wrapping his arms tight around him. 

Derek doesn't hear the change in heartbeat that would tell him Stiles is lying. He also can feel the sincerity in Stiles through the bond. Stiles actually believes his mom would be proud of him. Derek knows he hasn't been the best Alpha and vows to try harder. He can't believe that his Mom would be proud of him now but he can work to be the kind of Alpha and Mate that she would be proud of.

Stiles knows Derek is having a hard time believing that his Mom would be proud of him. Derek has a ton of guilt to work through. Stiles has every intention of helping Derek. He wants Derek to see how amazing he is, how amazing Stiles thinks he is. Derek has been through hell and he has a lot of issues that they'll have to work through. Stiles has some of his own that will pop up eventually. They'll deal with it all together. 'From now on, Derek is going to be happy' Stiles tells himself, 'I'll make sure of it.' No one deserved happiness more than Derek. 

Stiles had watched him adopt a band of misfit teenagers that no one else wanted. Yes, he'd expanded his pack, in part, to increase his power. Hell with all the shit out there trying to kill them on a daily basis, he really couldn't blame Derek for wanting to build a pack to increase his power as an Alpha. The people he had chosen, though, that was what Stiles had noticed most. The scared boy who was unwanted and defenseless against an angry alcoholic father who beat him regularly. The girl who's seizures were getting worse despite all the medicine she was taking. The giant teenager that no one else saw, that had no one else. Derek had chosen people who desperately needed a change in their lifes, needed the family that pack was supposed to be.

The family it would be, Stiles decides. Now that he is part of the pack, he can help Derek with the others. Lord knows Derek's communication skills aren't exactly the best. Well except with Stiles, now. Derek had no problem opening up to Stiles since the bond formed but Stiles knew he'd have to be the one to bridge the distance between Derek and his puppies. He'd have to pull them together, communicate to them what Derek could not. He had no doubt that they'd hate it. Stiles rubs his hands gleefully together in his mind, plans already forming in his mind about how best to deal with Derek's puppies.

Derek pulls back to look at Stiles questionably. He could feel a sudden giddiness and mischievousness from Stiles that, frankly, had him worried. 

"Stiles" he says with a slight growl to his voice, "what are you plotting?" He feels a hint of humor and determination through the bond. Ok, now he's really concerned. He cocks an eyebrow at Stiles, waiting for him to answer.

"Oh just thinking about your puppies and how they'll feel about this, uhm, development." Stiles' heartbeat steady because that technically wasn't a lie. "Where exactly to do I fit into the pack by the way? Because if I'm at the bottom of the hierarchy because I'm human I'll be pissed, just so you know. I'm not opposed to being on the bottom" Stiles smirks at Derek, "in fact, in certain circumstances, I love bottoming. But not when it comes to pack status. I will not be their bitch."

Derek's grin at Stiles' comment about bottoming quickly turns into a frown as he hears what Stiles says next. 

"I would never allow that, Stiles" Derek says, "You're my mate. You'll be my second. You're the smartest, most loyal person I know. The one who makes the plans and figures things out. The only one I would trust to help me lead the pack, our pack." 

**'Good mate'** , his wolf adds. 


	12. Here come the puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are interrupted by his puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Going through some family stuff. Here's chapter 12 finally!

"Your second?" Stiles repeats, sure he heard wrong.

"The Alpha's mate is always the second in command and helps run the pack. Once we complete the mating ritual-" Derek stops speaking when Stiles lifts his hand in the air, palm facing Derek in a 'stop right there' gesture. 

"Mating ritual?" Stiles asks, thoughts running wild in his head. He jerks when he hears a snort from Derek's wolf in his head, the wolf apparently amused at all the outrageous possibilities that run through Stiles head as he trys to figure out what's involved in a werewolf Mating ritual. Stiles is especially horrified as he remembers research that spoke of a particular type of scent marking between mates. Derek's wolf is doing the wolf equivalent of laughing his furry ass off at Stiles. Stiles gets a mental image of a large black wolf on his back, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, as his body shakes from the force of his amusement. Derek is silent, processing his wolf's reaction to Stiles, still trying to get used to the fact that his wolf speaks. 

Derek's communication with his wolf, before the mate bond, had been more instinctual. He would get a sense of what the wolf was feeling, sometimes images that he had to interpret, but never words. He hadn't known it was possible for his wolf to speak, maybe it wasn't until the mate bond. That made sense to Derek. The mate bond provided the wolf with a way to communicate with it's mate. 

Stiles looks at Derek, "What, uhm, exactly happens during the uh, mating ritual? I've read a lot of different things about mates and mating rituals and I'm not sure what's real. You're not gonna, uhm, I mean, you don't really, uh, your wolf doesn't need to uh. . ." Stiles trails off, unsure how to ask the question of whether or not his werewolf boyfriend wanted to piss on him. Stiles was on board for many, many kinky things, but that wasn't one of them. 

Derek has no idea what Stiles could possibly think he wants to do to him to cause Stiles to become speechless. Derek never thought he'd see the day Stiles DIDN'T have the words to express himself. Derek's ears turn red when hears his wolf answer Stiles' question, the wolf's gruff voice heavy with amusement and exasperation. 

**'No pee on mate, mate not tree. Scent mark mate with semen.'** Stiles swears the wolf is grinning at him, amusement continues to radiate down the bond, along with embarrassment from Derek followed by a hot pulse of arousal when the wolf mentions scent marking with semen. 

Stiles grins at Derek, "Now that's the kind of scent marking I'm totally down for" He wags his eyebrows at Derek. "When can we-" Stiles stops when his phone goes off, signaling an incoming text. "It's your puppies AGAIN!" Stiles exclaims, irritated at the interruption.

"They called you?" Derek asked, surprise evident in his voice and through the bond. 

"Dude" Stiles drawls out the word, "They've called, texted, threatened and then called some more. They really weren't happy that I wouldn't let them come but you needed to rest and I. . ." Stiles looks down at his hands, unable to finish the sentence. He was worried that he had overstepped in keeping Derek's betas away while Derek was unconscious but he COULD NOT let anyone near Derek whIle he was that vulnerable. He just wasn't sure how to explain it to Derek.

Derek could feel the turmoil in Stiles, knew that he was worried Derek would be upset that he'd kept the betas away. Derek understood why Stiles had felt that way. The mate bond would have made it impossible for Stiles to let anyone near Derek whIle he was incapacitated. Once Stiles formed pack bonds with Derek's betas he would be able to tolerate their being around Derek when Derek was wounded. Stiles was mate bonded to Derek but would need to form pack bonds with Derek's, well now their betas. But that could wait, Derek would explain all about pack bonds and what Stiles needed to do later, right now his mate was distressed and it was driving his wolf and Derek crazy.

Derek pulled Stiles close, arms wrapping tight around his mate. 'His Mate' Derek could not believe he had been blessed with a mate. He lifted his hand to cradle Stiles' head. 

"You were just following your instincts as Alpha's mate. Your need to keep your mate, me, safe. I could never be upset about that." Stiles pulls back to look at Derek, searching his expression and the bond simultaneously to make sure Derek really wasn't upset with him. Stiles sighed with relief when he realized Derek truly did understand. 

"So when do we get to this scent marking?" Stiles smirks. Derek growls, pulling Stiles forward to capture his lips in a scorching hot kiss. They cling tightly to each other, mouths melded together, tongues fighting for dominance. Both of them so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the window open. 

"Guess we know now why you didn't want us to come." Stiles and Derek jerk apart when Erica speaks. Derek growls at the thought that someone, well three someones actually, were able to sneak up on him and his mate. He berated himself for being so caught up in the scent and feel of his mate that he missed the scent and sound of werewolves entering his mate's home. It didn't matter to him that they were pack and that was probably why his wolf let them get close without Derek sensing a threat. He knew his betas poised no threat to his mate but he couldn't stop the warning growl that tore from his chest. 

Stiles tears his eyes from Erica, Boyd, and Issac who had suddenly appeared in his room, effectively cockblocking him, when Derek's emotions hit him. Not caring that the three betas were standing there staring at them, Stiles grabs Derek's chin forcing him to look away from the betas he was still growling at and meet his eyes. 

"Uhm Stiles, I'm not sure you. . ." Issac starts to say hesitantly. 

"It's ok pup" Stiles cuts in before Issac can finish, not really thinking about what he was saying, his focus solely on the pissed off Alpha in his bed. "Derek, they're pack. They've been worried about you. It was hard enough for them to stay away this long." Stiles maintains eye contact with Derek, no longer afraid of the blood red eyes of his Alpha. Derek's growl cuts off abruptly when his eyes met Stiles'. He focuses on his mate, allowing the calmness and love Stiles is feeding into the mate bond to center him. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Erica asks, her eyes still locked on the unbelievable site of Stiles in Derek's lap on the bed. She looks at Boyd and then Issac, her brow lifting in a perfect imitation of Derek, the 'are you seeing this shit' unspoken but clear by the expression on her face. Boyd and Issac both shrug, neither has a clue to what is going on, other than the obvious fact that they had interrupted their Alpha in a very private moment. 

"Weeeellll" Stiles drawls out, amused at the situation now that Derek was no longer in danger of killing his puppies. Derek can't help but smile at his mate, the amusement Stiles feels flowing into Derek through the bond. Derek can't help but respond with amusement of his own especially since Stiles is making no move to climb out of his lap. All three betas gasp at the smile on Derek's face. Stiles throws his head back, laughing at their reaction, 'oh wait til they hear him laugh' he thinks, 'they'll probably shit themselves'. 

"Oh yes puppies" Stiles smirks at them, "things they are a'changing"


	13. "You're what now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles explain their bond to Erica, Boyd, and Issac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things clearer conversation between Derek and Stiles through the bond will be in _italics_ while thoughts from the wolf will be **bold**

The betas all growl at Stiles calling them puppies. At least they start to growl but quickly stop when a vicious snarl erupts from Derek. He glares at the betas, daring them silently to growl at his mate again. Stiles rolls his eyes at all of them. 

_'I don't think your puppies are going to like this,'_ he thinks, attempting, out of curiosity, to send the thought to both to Derek and his wolf. The answering snort he gets back from Derek's wolf makes it clear the wolf doesn't really give a damn if the betas like it or not. What's really interesting is the way Derek stiffens and then searches Stiles face as if trying to figure out if he really heard Stiles' thought in his head. Stiles nods at Derek, letting him know that Stiles had really sent that thought through the bond. 

Stiles has to laugh when he gets a similar response through the bond from Derek as he had from the wolf. 

The _'Do you really think I care if they like it or not?'_ so obviously Derek and so close to the impression he'd gotten from the wolf. 

_'So we can really do this then?'_ Stiles thinks and is amazed when he once again gets a response from Derek.

_'Apparently'_ and a huff from the wolf that Stiles is pretty sure translates to 'idiots'. The wolf nods his head in agreement to Stiles' interpretation. 

Stiles reluctantly moves off of Derek's lap and sits beside him on the bed, facing the betas. All three betas take note of how Stiles is pressed up against Derek's side, almost like he can't bear to lose physical contact with the Alpha. To their utter shock Derek reaches over and grabs Stiles' hand. He looks up at his betas and debates how best to break the news.

"Yeah, so funny thing happened on the way home from the school where I found Derek." Stiles begins. He stops for a minute, assessing Derek's reaction to his taking over the story telling through the bond. 

He continues when he gets a _'Have at it'_ from Derek. 

"So I uhm rescued him from the clutches of Miss Blake, accidently formed a bond with him, that, ha, believe it or not, turns out to be a, wait for it, a mate bond. So yeah that's a thing that's happening. We're mates, bonded for life, werewolf married. And he doesn't even have to pee on me."

Derek facepalms at Stiles' last sentence.

_'Really Stiles?'_ he thinks, _'Was it necessary to bring that up?'_. 

Derek's wolf, on the other hand, responds with a ' **Funny mate** '. 

"What?" Stiles looks at Derek, trying not to grin. 

"Mates?" Erica asks.

"Why would he pee on you?" Issac questions at the same time. Boyd doesn't say anything, just watches how Derek and Stiles interact with each other, amazed at the difference he can sense in his Alpha.

"Yep" Stiles replies, "Mates! Awesome, huh?" He grins at the betas. All three betas look from Stiles to Derek, trying to process the fact that A) their Alpha has a mate and B) it's STILES. They had all thought that Derek either hated Stiles or barely tolerated him. Guess all that anger was really just UST. 

"Are you ok? Stiles said you were badly wounded." Boyd speaks for the first time since entering Stiles' room. All three betas frown Stiles, still not happy at being kept from their Alpha when he was wounded. 

"I'm healing. Stiles helps." Derek as succinct as always.

"Speaking of healing, I need to check your bandages. Make sure you're starting to heal." Stiles says. The betas all move closer, concern for theIr Alpha evident on their faces."Ok, Issac I need you to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. Boyd, there's a basin under the sink. Grab that and fill it with warm soapy water. Erica you grab a towel and some washclothes from the linen closet, last door on the left. I'll start removing the bandages." The betas look at Stiles for a minute, then leave the room to do their assigned tasks when he waves his hands at them in a 'go on, getting moving' gesture. 

Derek smirks at Stiles when Stiles moves from his side to face him on the bed.

"What" he asked.

"You're already acting like the Alpha's mate." He replies. "You gave them instructions and expected them to follow. Which they did." Derek explains at the questioning looking on Stiles' face. 

"I didn't, I, mean I didn't think about it. I wasn't trying to, I, uhm, don't want them to think-" Stiles sputters. 

"Hey" Derek interrupts. "It's ok. It's your place as the Alpha's mate to give the betas tasks or instructions. You aren't the type of person to abuse that privilege." 

The betas returned carrying the items Stiles requested before Stiles could respond to Derek. 

_'We'll talk about it later.'_ Stiles sent to Derek, not wanting to continue the discussion in front of them, as he began removing the bandages. Boyd gently sat the basin of water on the bed next to Stiles. Erica laid the washclothes and towel next to the basin. Issac walked over to stand beside where Stiles was sitting on the bed. He placed the first aid kit on the bed behind Stiles, opening it so he could remove and hand Stiles the things he needed out of the kit. Erica and Boyd moved to stand close behind Issac, ready to help if needed. All three grimaced in sympathy when they saw Derek's wounds for the first time. 

Stiles quickly cleaned the wounds. The wounds were slowly healing, the worst ones remained open and gaping, but Stiles was happy to see that the bleeding had stopped. Boyd took the basin once Stiles had finished cleaning Derek's wounds, carried it to the bathroom to dispose of the dirty water, rinsed it out, and placed it back where he had gotten it from. Erica took the dirty linen, quirking a questioning eyebrow at Stiles. 

"Washing machine is downstairs in the laundry room just past the kitchen. Can you grab a bottle of water for Derek while you're down there. He lost a lot of blood and needs fluids to help replace that loss. Feel free to grab something for you, Boyd, and Issac too" Stiles responded to the question Erica's eyebrows were asking. _'Guess I speak pack eyebrow now.'_ he informed Derek, trying to distract him from the pain. Stiles was surprised that Boyd and Erica took care of the basin and dirty linen without being asked. 

Stiles heard Boyd follow Erica downstairs, offering to help her with the drinks. Issac began handing Stiles the bandage supplies he needed before Stiles could ask for them. He wondered how Issac could know what he needed when it suddenly hit him that Issac probably had developed his own mad bandage skills because of his father. Stiles hands tightened on the package of gauze Issac had just handed him, anger coursing through him at the thought of anyone hurting the pup, his pup. 

_'Breath Stiles'_ Derek thought. He reached out to grab Stiles' hands between his, _'Issac is safe now. No one will ever hurt him again. We'll protect him.'_

Issac had tensed up when Stiles' scent had suddenly become angry. He nervously noticed how tense Stiles was and thought he'd done something wrong. It wasn't until he caught the bittersweet scent of sadness mixed in with the anger that he understood what had made Stiles so angry. Issac placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, a little surprised at himself for initiating touch with someone, especially someone who he knew was angry. It felt right to Issac. He somehow knew Stiles would never hurt him, and that he was, in fact, angry because someone had hurt Issac in the past. 


	14. Pack Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Issac bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of Issac's past abuse from his father. There is no description of the abuse, just that Issac had a lot of experience bandaging wounds because of his father.

Issac understands what is upsetting Stiles and it makes him feel cared about in a way he hasn't felt since his brother Cam died. He would usually shy away from anyone who was angry, even if that anger was not directed at him. He had learned at a very young age to fear his father when he was angry, even if he wasn't angry at Issac, he usually took it out on Issac. He was still scared around Derek when he got angry even though Derek had never hurt him. It was different with Stiles. 

From the moment he stepped up behind Stiles to help bandage his Alpha's wounds he'd felt a shift in their relationship. They hadn't even really been friends. Issac automatically began handing Stiles the things Issac knew, from experience, would be needed to bandage Derek's wounds. When he scented anger followed immediately by sadness from Stiles he knew what Stiles was thinking about. Issac knew that Stiles had been thinking about the reason Issac was so familiar with bandaging wounds and it had angered Stiles. He was not angry at Issac but for Issac. Issac felt the pack bond snap into place when he placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles reached up to cover Issac's hand with his own. 

"Never again Issac." Stiles said, the sadness and anger evident in his voice, "No one will hurt you like that again, I promise you that." Issac, too overwhelmed with emotion to speak, simply squeezed Stiles' shoulder. No one had cared about him for a long time. It wasn't until Derek changed him and he had the pack bonds with his Alpha, Erica, and Boyd that Issac had begun to feel less alone. Somehow the pack bond with Stiles was different, stronger, almost like the bond between him and his Alpha. For the first time in his life, since losing his brother Issac felt like he had family. Stiles felt like family and that somehow made him feel closer to Derek as well. It was like bonding with Stiles had strengthened his bond with his Alpha as well. 

Stiles could barely breath with the anger coursing through his veins at the thought of someone hurting Issac, over and over again. It helped when Derek had grabbed his hands, which had been strangling the fuck out of some innocent gauze. However, it wasn't until Issac reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder that Stiles was able to breath properly. He had been around Issac enough to see how uncomfortable and sometimes down right scared the boy got when someone got angry around him. It shocked him that Issac reached out to him to comfort him. He placed his hand on top of Issac's, determined to make sure the boy was never hurt again. Stiles felt the pack bond spring to life the moment his hand covered Issac's.

Derek watched the interaction between Stiles and Issac, awed at how easily Stiles had formed a pack bond with Issac. He was even more amazed at the change in his bond with Issac that occurred when Issac accepted Stiles as pack. He knew it had been subconscious or really instinctual on Issac's part. He didn't consciously form the bond. His wolf recognized Stiles as a pack mate when Issac reached out to him to comfort Stiles rather than running from him as he would normally do. Derek had thought it would take longer for Stiles to form pack bonds with the betas, especially Issac. 

_'Then again this was Stiles,'_ Derek thought, _'Stiles never did what people expected him to do.'_

Stiles grinned at Derek when he caught his thoughts through the bond. He gave Issac's hand one last squeeze before opening the mangled gauze packet and began rebandaging the worst of Derek's wounds. They worked silently, Issac handing Stiles the supplies, Stiles quickly bandaging the worst of the wounds. Stiles was pleased to see Derek had needed less bandages as many of the wounds had healed enough to be left uncovered. He could tell the Derek was still in a lot of pain, mostly through the bond, cause you certainly couldn't tell just by looking at Derek.

_'He looked hot as fuck, as usual.'_ Stiles thought, flushing when he caught Derek's smirk and realized Derek had caught that thought. Issac wrinkled his nose at the scent of lust and arousal, sometimes having such heightened senses was awkward. He didn't like knowing certain things about people just from their scent, especially things like when someone was aroused.

Erica and Boyd returned with arms full of drinks and snacks, both making faces as they scented the room, Erica more obvious than Boyd. 

"Jesus Batman, wait til we leave before you stink up the place with your lust." Erica smirked at the blush on Stiles' face. 

"Erica" Derek growled. 

"It's cool, Derek," Stiles laughed. "Sorry Catwoman but you're gonna have to get used to the smell. My mate is hot like fire. Between that and my overactive hormones I'm pretty sure I'm always gonna smell like lust. Well, at least until Derek sexs me up. Then I'll just smell like Derek and co-" Derek pulls Stiles into his lap, wrapping a hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing that lovely sentence. It's too late to stop the smirks from all three of the betas who seemed to get a kick out of Stiles' words. 

_'Did you really have to talk to our pack about me 'sexing you up' Stiles?'_ Derek asks Stiles through the bond, his amusement obvious. 

_'Hey sexy wolf they were trying to embarrass me. Besides it's not like what I said isn't true. They might as well get used to me smelling like I want you cause I always do.'_ Stiles grinned at Derek's reaction to his thoughts, desire and love flowing through the bond from Derek into Stiles. Their private conversation interrupted when Erica threw a bag of Cheetos into Stiles' lap. 

"We grabbed some snacks while we were in the kitchen getting drinks. Hope that's ok." Boyd said quietly, handing Derek a bottle of water and a bag of beef jerky.

"Nah dude, it's cool. Mi casa es su casa" Stiles replied, already tearing into the bag of Cheetos, which, hello, was one of his absolute favorite snacks. Derek winced at Stiles' butchery of the Spanish phrase. He had to smile though, as he watched his mate digging into the bag of Cheetos. 

Derek looked away from Stiles when he felt eyes on him to find all three betas staring at him in shock. 

"What?" He asked, annoyed. 

"We've never seen you smile like that before." Erica replied softly, a sincere smile on her face instead of her usual smirk. 

"Get used to it." Stiles laughs, "I plan on making him smile a lot more." He looks back and forth between Derek and the betas, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The betas laughed while Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. 

_'Life was definitely going to be a lot more interesting with his mate around.'_ Derek thought. 

Stiles kissed his cheek, _'You know it, babe.'_


	15. We all have our demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bonds with Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't been feeling that great lately. This chapter does have references to physical torture (repeated beatings) and the psychological damage such trauma causes. Please don't read if this is a trigger for you. There is NO description of the violence only a mention that it happened.

Stiles observes his packmates while they all sit around his room eating snacks. The betas are happy to be spending time with their Alpha after he had been seriously wounded. Something was nagging at Stiles, like a voice in his head he couldn't quite hear. Considering he now had Derek and his wolf making frequent appearances in his head, Stiles didn't question the feeling, just tried to determine the source. He knew it had to do with one of the betas. He could sense Derek's feelings, the contentment and happiness he felt being in the company of his mate and his pack, so he knew it wasn't Derek. 

So Stiles watched the betas closely, all the while making jokes and talking up a storm. It didn't take him long to see it. Suddenly the feeling made horrible sense. They had all been through so much lately. The Alpha pack had hurt them all in some way, some worse than others. They had done the most damage to Erica and Boyd. It had taken them weeks to find them and get them back. They had both been horribly wounded but Erica had been hurt the worst. She had been near death when they found them in the old bank. In fact when Derek carried her out Scott had told Stiles they had thought she was dead. Her heartbeat so slow and weak that at first they couldn't hear it, even with their super wolf ears. It was the presence of her Alpha that had kick started her healing.

Erica had been beaten repeatedly by the Alpha pack and keep cut off from her only packmate. They had keep Erica and Boyd away from each other. Between that and the fact that all of her wounds were caused by Alpha's Erica had been unable to heal. It didn't help that Erica and Boyd had left Derek looking for another pack when the Alphas had captured them. Their bond with Derek was severely weakened when they left. The fact that he was the one to bite them the only reason it hadn't been severed completely. 

Derek's grief and guilt when he thought Erica was dead had allowed the fractured pack bond to heal enough for Erica to respond to it. After a few minutes in Derek's arms, held close to the Alpha's body her heartbeat had been strong enough for them to hear it and realize that she was alive, barely. It had taken her almost a week to heal, a week in which she had to be surrounded by her pack constantly. Derek had accepted her and Boyd back into the pack. Although Stiles doubted they had talked things out like they needed to, probably just shoved most of it under the rug. He'd definitely deal with that later. 

Right now it was obvious to him that they had all been wrong in assuming Erica was ok. She had said she was fine and they had believed her. Stiles assumed it was his new status as Alpha's mate that allowed him to see what bullshit that was when the rest of the pack, including the Alpha, didn't. She was not fine. That was what the indecipherable voice in the back of his head had been trying to tell him. 

He assumed it came through his bond with Derek since he had yet to form a bond with Erica beyond the potential that was there just from him being Alpha's mate. Although when he thought more about it, it could have come from there. Maybe that was why he couldn't quite hear what the bond was trying to tell him, because it wasn't a true bond yet just potential. Hell, there was so much he didn't know about pack and pack bonds. 

Stiles decided it didn't really matter how or why he knew, what was important was what he did about it. He knew Derek wasn't really in the best place emotionally or physically to deal with it. Derek still had a lot to learn about communication and this needed to be dealt with now. Stiles assumed this would be part of what he, as Alpha's mate, would contribute to the pack. Lord knew he could talk but what a lot of people didn't know was that he was also a really good listener. He would be the one to deal with the emotional needs of the pack, it was obvious that Derek wasn't the person for that. 'Might as well get started now' he thought. 

Stiles climbs out of Derek's lap and off the bed. 

"Come on Catwoman, help me take this stuff downstairs." Stiles says while picking up the empty bottles and assorted empty chip and jerky bags. Erica raises an eyebrow at him, not fooled by his causal tone. 

_'Jeez is that a pack trait or what? Like if you bite someone they automatically start speaking with their eyebrows?_ Derek looks at him, _'argh, again with the eyebrow'_ , amusement and also concern flowing through the bond. _'I'll tell you later'_ , Stiles sends to Derek, not wanting to risk upsetting Derek in front of the betas. They would be able to smell his emotions and want to know what he was upset about. 

Stiles knew Derek felt a lot of guilt about what happened to Erica and Boyd. He felt if he had been a better Alpha they would never have left and been kidnapped, wolfnapped?, by the Alpha pack. Derek will be really upset when he realizes Erica is not as ok as she claimed she was and blame himself for not noticing. Erica stands up and grabs the rest of the trash left over from their impromptu pack snack, ha, that totally should be a thing that they do. He was totally gonna call it that, too. 

Stiles was happy that no one tried to follow them. Erica followed him silently down the stairs to the kitchen. They threw away the trash they'd carried down from his room. She watched as he turned on the dishwasher and then the faucet so water poured into the sink. 

He turned to look at her, grinning, "There, it won't completely block them from listening but it'll make it a little harder for them to hear everything." He motions to the kitchen table. "Let's sit and talk for a minute."

Erica looks like she might actually run for a minute before sighing heavily and pulling out a chair to sit. Stiles ignores the chair across the table from Erica and instead sits in the chair next to her. He has a feeling that he needs to be close for this, plus this way they could speak quietly making it even harder for any nosey werewolfs upstairs to overhear. He wanted to make Erica as comfortable as possible.

He could tell that Erica was nervous, though she was trying to act like she was bored. He was beginning to really appreciate this new ability to sense what was going on with his pack. For fuck's sake, not one of them could communicate worth a damn. Just call him the werewolf whisperer cause he was gonna fix that shit. They'd all be crying and singing Kumbaya when he was done. Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but he'd at least get them to talk to him when they were upset. That, he knew for sure, was part of being Alpha's mate. 

"Look Erica I'm just gonna say this. You don't have to tell me anything right now but you WILL have to talk about it some time. I can tell that you are most definitely not alright and that's ok. You went through a traumatic experience. It's ok to not be ok. What's not ok is to lie to your pack about it. Pack is family, pack is there for you no matter what. But we can't help you if you won't let us. They didn't know you weren't ok and they're gonna blame themselves for not realizing it. Especially Derek, as the Alpha it's his job to look after his pack. We both know he's not good with the whole emotions and talking thing. But I'm here now. Talking is like my super power but what you may not know is I can listen just as well. Which is why I'm shutting up now so you can talk." Stiles flushes a little, he didn't mean to go on and on like that but sometimes the words just pour out. 

Erica takes a deep breath, glances toward the stairs, then locks eyes with Stiles. "I'm not sure I CAN talk about it." Erica says quietly, her hands laying clenched together on the table. "But you're right. I'm not ok. The nightmares. . ." she looks away for moment, trying to hold onto her composure. 

"Hey" Stiles says softly, laying a hand over hers. "You don't have to talk about it until you're ready. I'll be here when you are, or if you just need a distraction from the nightmares. I have an official open window policy for my pups." Stiles grins when she frowns at being called his pup, although he thinks she secretly likes it. "Unless I'm having sex with my mate, then it'll be closed but only until mutual orgasams have been had." He wags his eyebrows suggestively.

Erica smiles a little at that. Stiles squeezes her hands, "Seriously though, I WILL be here if you need to talk. We all have our demons Erica. Trust me, I know from experience, it'll eat you alive if you don't talk about it." Stiles looks away, staring off into space, lost in memories he'd rather forget. Erica whines at the scent of misery rolling off of Stiles. Stiles' head jerks at the sound, startled out of his hellish memories at the sound of distress from his pup. He acts without thinking, moving out of instinct to wrap his arms around Erica. He rests his chin on the top of her head, forcing himself to think of happier things to get rid of the scent of misery that had upset Erica so much. 

"It's ok Catwoman. I'm ok and you'll be ok again too. I promise. I'm sorry I upset you. I guess I still have a little work of my own to do, bad memories to deal with." Stiles whispers as he rubs his hand up and down Erica's back, soothing the werewolf. She nuzzles her face against his neck, scenting him and scent marking him at the same time. He smelled like home, like family. They both sigh as the pack bond flares to life, holding each other a little tighter.


	16. No Words Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's Boyd's turn and then FINALLY the boys get some action. Yay smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the rules of dialogue at the suggestion of a reader I have gone back and edited the last chapter as it seems I have been breaking most of these rules. LOL. Hopefully it will be easier to read. Thanks PearlsonFriday for the recommendation. Thanks to everyone for reading. I will eventually edit the whole story so that it easier to read. Question for those of you with more experience than me, what about their mental dialogue? I'm thinking I should treat it like regular dialogue and start a new paragraph whenever one of them mind speaks.

Stiles thinks to himself and Derek who seems to always be creeping around in his head now, _'I should have known it would happen like that. After all it's Boyd we're talking, uhm, thinking?, think talking?, whatever, about. He could give you a run for your king of silence crown. Although you'd still retain your broodiest werewolf to ever brood title so I think you'd be ok.'_

"Stiles what the hell are you talking, uh, thinking about?" Derek choose to respond out loud rather than through the bond. 

They had cuddled back up in bed together after the pack left to go back to the loft. Derek on his back, with Stiles very carefully moving to lay tucked up against his side. 

"Come on, Stiles You're not going to hurt me." 

"You're still healing Derek. I'm just trying not to hit one of your wounds." Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder with one arm, carefully, laid across his lower abdomen.

"See even you Mr Alpha wolf, don't know what to call our little converstations through the bond. We really need to come up with something. Mind speak?, nah too woowoo, how about thought transference?, that's too scientifical, oh I know how about". 

"Stiles, you were saying something about Boyd? " Derek decided to interrupt his mate before he really got going on possible names for their Mate talk. He'd tell him the simple but accurate name werewolfs had always used for the rare ability some mates had. 

Derek had to smile to himself when his mate immediately launched into a long drawn out explanation, with occasional hand gestures.

"Oh yeah. I was saying, uhm, thinking, God damn it, that I should have known how the bond would happen with Boyd. I mean if you look at how it happened with Issac and Erica, it makes sense the way it happened with Boyd, you know. Issac pushed past his fear to try to comfort me when I was obviously pissed, that took trust, viola, bond formed. With Erica, it was her opening up to me, even just to say she was not ok, again, trust. In return I didn't violate Issac's trust since, of course I would never hurt him in anyway, or Erica's, since I didn't laugh at her or make her feel inadequate for not being ok. But with Boyd no words were necessary. It's kinda hilarious actually. He just laid his hand on my shoulder before they left and boom, pack bond formed." Stiles laughs. 

"Well Boyd doesn't reach out like that to many people so that took a level of trust." Derek responds once he's sure his mate has finished talking, for the moment. 

Stiles shakes his head no, "I don't think that's what it was though. I mean, sure, that's WHEN the bond formed but I think it's not WHY the bond formed. I think it was more to do with how I treated Erica. I tried to make it hard for you guys to overhear our conversation but I know you still caught most, if not all, of it. I think Boyd did, too. Or, at least, enough for him to trust that I wasn't going to hurt her. I think that was more important for him and his wolf, you know? That's WHY the bond formed." 

"That just proves how perfect you are to be Alpha's mate. You just knew what each beta needed and you did it." Derek says as he rubs his hand lightly up and down Stiles' naked back. Stiles had insisted, not that Derek had protested, at all, on taking off his shirt and sweatpants before curling up next to Derek. 

Stiles had told him at the time, "Dude, you're a freaking furnace." Stiles grins at the compliment from Derek, he's not used to this side of Derek yet, but he loves it.

"I wasn't really trying to form bonds with them at the time. I thought that might take time, you know, for them to trust me like that. I just, well, did what I would normally do. I mean, Catwoman and I weren't exactly besties, but I could see she was hurting. I wouldn't have ignored that even if I wasn't your mate. She probably would have crushed me like a bug if I had tried to talk to her before you and I mated. Are we mated? Or do we have to do the mating ceremony before it's official?" Stiles pushes himself up a little so he can look at Derek. 

"We're mates. The ceremony is just tradition and allows the pack to celebrate the bond and welcome the mate into the pack if they weren't already a member." Derek tells him. "As for Erica, well you saw something none of us, including me, saw. I should have seen it. I'm her Alpha." Derek shakes his head, obviously upset with himself. 

"Hey now, none of that. I DIDN'T see it until after we mated. I think that's the reason I was able to see it. Don't beat yourself up for it. I don't know a lot about how pack works yet, but one thing I'm sure about is, that's part of what being Alpha's mate is about, right? Taking care of the emotional needs of the pack, knowing when one of them is hurting, even when they say they aren't? I could feel it. Hell I could almost hear a voice trrying to tell me something was wrong. So don't feel bad about not realizing she wasn't ok. The important thing is WE know now and we'll help her." Stiles reassures Derek, he can't stand his mate feeling guilty over this. Derek has enough guilt and self blame as it is. 

"You are amazing." Derek praises Stiles, so proud of how effortlessly he stepped into the role of Alpha's mate. 

"I know", Stiles grins down at Derek. They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, but was really only a minute or two, both grinning. The mood changes when Stiles licks his lips. Derek watches the movement intently, his gaze focused on Stiles' lips. It's not clear who moves first, Stiles lowering his head or Derek raising his, suddenly they're breathing each other's air, heads tilting slightly in opposite directions so their mouths can fit together perfectly. 

Derek pulls Stiles on top of him, reveling in the feel of his mate's body against his. He cradles the back of Stiles' head with one hand while his other hand moves over Stiles' back. Derek deepens the kiss, licking into Stiles' mouth when the younger man opens his to better taste his mate. Stiles thrusts both of his hands into Derek's hair, his body shaking with need. It's almost to much, the feeling of Derek's firm body against his nearly naked one, the want, need, and love pulsating through the bond in bursts of warmth into his mind. Almost too much but at the same time it's not nearly enough. 

Stiles presses his body closer to Derek, needing to be as close as possible, knowing he can never get close enough. They both gasp as their cocks rub against each other, Derek's sweatpants and Stiles' boxers not much of a barrier. Derek moves his hand down Stiles' back to grab his ass helping the younger man thrust against him. The sensation is indescribable. Derek moves his other hand from the back of Stiles' head slowly down his back to join the hand he already has on Stiles' ass. Gripping Stiles' ass firmly with both hands he rocks the younger man against him as he thrusts up the same time. Stiles pulls away from kiss, gasping for air, before trailing his lips over Derek's stubble covered jaw, down to his neck. 

Stiles moans as he sucks a dark mark on to Derek's neck, the mark disappearing almost as soon as he moves his mouth away. Derek tilts his head back, offering his neck to Stiles, something he has never, ever, done with a lover. But Stiles isn't a lover, Stiles is his mate, submission and trust is not an issue. Derek groans when Stiles bites his neck just below his ear. He had no idea how good it would feel to have his mate bite his way down his neck, each bite a little harder than the one before. Stiles licks his way back up Derek's neck, stopping to suck on his earlobe before kissing his way across Derek's jaw back to his lips. 

Stiles licks Derek's lower lip then sucks it into his mouth, grinning against Derek's mouth when the older man growls and thrusts his hips up harder. The feeling of their dicks rubbing against each other, even through the barrier of clothing is amazing but Stiles wants more. He has fantasized about this moment for a long time, never dreaming that it could possibly happen. He has IDEAS, things that he's desperate to do now that he knows he can. As much as he wants to feel Derek inside him, he knows it would be best to wait until Derek's wounds have healed for that. But there are other things he could do, things he can't wait to try. 

Stiles ends the kiss, lifting his body up to make eye contact with Derek. Consent is important, Stiles knows, especially since they are doing this for the first time and they don't know what the other is comfortable with yet. 

Stiles smiles when Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, _'Everything ok?'_ , Derek questions through the bond. Stiles bites his lip, grinning when Derek's eyes flicker to his mouth before returning to his eyes. He decides it might be easier, or less embarrassing to respond the same way, not sure he could speak the words out loud right now.

 _'Oh yeah, it's great, everything's great, but, uhm, I kinda wanna, uhm, you know'_ , Stiles flushes, unable to figure out how to express what he wants. He shrugs and then focuses on a image in his mind, a fantasy he's had since he first saw Derek in the woods. 

Derek's eyes widen slightly at the mental image he gets from Stiles. He feels his dick twitch at the thought of what Stiles wanted to do. 

Derek nods his head once, _'Fuck, Stiles'_ , he thinks, _'Are you sure you want to. . .'_ Derek's thought cuts off at the smile that spreads across Stiles' face. 

"Oh I'm sure. I've been getting off thinking about doing that since the first time I saw you. Just, you know, I've never done any of this stuff before so I'll probably need you to guide me a little. Until I get the hang of it. I'm a quick learner." Stiles leans forward to kiss Derek again, just because, before carefully moving down his body, placing soft kisses to any skin not covered in healing wounds or bandaged. He kneels between Derek's legs, making eye contact to make sure Derek is still on board with this. 

Derek smiles at Stiles, knowing what the boy is looking for. He loves that Stiles asked him if it was ok instead of just doing it, not that he would have said no, not in this lifetime, but it's important to Derek to have control or at least a say in what is done to him. Derek refuses to think about that now. He knows Stiles understands that he hasn't exactly had the best relationships and is trying to be respectful of any boundaries or triggers he might have. Something they'll have to discuss eventually, Derek knows. Somehow Stiles has, so far, instinctively avoiding doing any of the few things Derek really doesn't like, such as licking his abs. Instead he had placed soft kisses, no tongue, over Derek's chest and abdomen, something Derek was perfectly ok with. 

He loved how easy and natural it was with Stiles. Yes, they were both nervous, it was their first time doing anything sexual with each other and Stiles' first time doing anything sexual with another person. Despite the nervousness it felt comfortable, better than anything Derek had ever experienced with the few people he had been with, and they haven't even gotten very far yet. Derek's internal musing is interrupted in the most welcome way, the feel of Stiles' hands pushing the sweats down his hips. 

Stiles knew Derek was too far in his head and not enough in the moment. Deciding the best way to get his, ha, head, back into the moment, was, well, head. Grinning at the thought, Stiles slowly pushes Derek's sweatpants down his hips. Stiles wanted to make sure Derek was back with him and still on board before he did anything else. Derek's eyes jerked up to meet his, as he lifted his hips to help Stiles pulls the sweats off. Stiles' eyes immediately going to Derek's cock as it slaps wetly against Derek's stomach, smearing precome on his abs. Stiles' mouth waters at the site, he's imagined tasting Derek for so long. 

Stiles moves to the side so he can pull the sweats off Derek completely, not wanting anything in his way. He kneels between Derek's spread legs again, just taking in the site of how beautiful his mate's body was. Stiles runs his hands slowly up the inside of Derek's legs all the way to his inner thighs. Stiles stops when his hands reach Derek's groin. He spreads his hands out on either side of Derek's cock, with his thumbs resting on his inner thighs, not quite touch his balls. He keeps his hands there for just a minute, close enough to touch but not. Stiles is not surprised to find out he's somewhat of a tease. He enjoys making Derek wait, wondering when Stiles while finally touch him. 


	17. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally earn that explicit rating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing any type of sex scene so I hope it's ok.

Stiles draws the moment out a little longer, pressing his thumbs closer to Derek's balls. He slides his hands closer to Derek's dick but like his thumbs, keeps them just out of touching range. Derek bites his lip, his body covered in a light sweat. It was such sweet torture, having Stiles' hands within a millimeter of his dick. His thumbs pressing into the senstive skin of Derek's perineum, resting either side of his balls, so close to touching him yet not. The anticipation was killing him, his eyes flashing red whenever Stiles inched his hands just a little closer yet STILL not touching him.

It's almost a shock when Stiles finally closes one hand around his straining erection. Derek takes a deep breath to keep from coming just from the feel of his Mate's hand wrapped around him. He feels like he's been waiting an eternity for Stiles to finally touch his cock, although it's surely only been a few minutes at the most. Who knew the younger man would turn out to be such a tease. Derek can feel the happiness and desire radiating from Stiles through the bond. His emotions mirror Stiles' and the Mate bond is pulsating with the intensity of their emotions. It's a little difficult to tell who's feeling what, their lust combining and further ratcheting up the arousal of both men.

Stiles grips his erection with one hand, moving the other to gently grab his balls. Stiles licks his lips, staring into Derek's eyes."Fuck, Stiles" Derek grits out, voice thick with arousal, "Please, just. . ." Derek thrusts up into Stiles' hand, body tense with need. 

"Just what Derek?" Stiles asks as he leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the head of Derek's cock. "This?" Stiles whisphers, his face so close to Derek's dick that it twitchs when he exhales. He licks lightly at the slit, tasting the precome that is steadily dripping from it. "Or this?", sliding his hand up Derek's cock to the tip, he lifts it up, then licks the bottom of Derek's cock from the base to the tip. "Or maybe this?" Stiles slides his hand up and down Derek's cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. 

"Oh my god Stiles." Derek cries out when Stiles finally begins sucking his cock. Stiles starts with just the head in his mouth, slowly lowering his mouth a little more each time. Derek moans, his hands moving off the bed to slide into Stiles' hair, gripping his head gently. He doesn't try to control Stiles' movement or push him to take more. He just needs to touch his Mate, overwhelmed by the sensation of his Mate taking him into his mouth for the first time

Derek is huge and Stiles only makes it a little over half way down before he chokes. He pulls off for a second, before plunging back down before Derek can ask if he is ok. Now that Stiles has figured out his limits, for now, as he is fully determined to one day be able to take ALL of Derek into his mouth, he stops teasing and starts sucking Derek's cock in earnest.

Derek moans again as his cock slides in and out of the wet heat of Stiles' mouth. He watches, transfixed as Stiles bobs his head up and down over his cock. Stiles uses his hand to work the length of cock that can't comfortably fit in his mouth. Stiles loves the way Derek feels in his hand and his mouth, so hard yet satiny smooth as well, and the way he tastes.

Stiles pulls his mouth off when his jaw starts to ache, his hand continuing to move over Derek's cock. Stiles uses his saliva and Derek's precome as lubricant so his hand slides easily over Derek's cock while his other hand plays with Derek's balls. He continues the motion of his hand over Derek's cock, up and down, while licking the head.

Stiles slides his mouth back over Derek's cock, taking as much as he can without gagging. Derek's body is rigid, his muscles taunt as he fights against the urge to thrust up into Stiles' mouth. Stiles' mouth and hands on him feel amazing. Derek is torn by the need to come now and the desire to hold off and enjoy the feel of his Mate's mouth on his cock for as long as possible. 

Stiles sucks a little harder, his hand and mouth moving faster over Derek's cock as he feels Derek is getting close to coming. Derek throws his head back on the pillow, hands tightening in Stiles' hair. His legs trembling, Derek can't stop his hips from thrusting up, struggling to keep the movements light. Stiles adjusts the movement of his mouth and hand to match the thrusting Derek's hips, allowing Derek to speed up the pace even more. 

"I'm gonna come." Derek growls, face partially shifted, eyes flashing red. Stiles moans at the site of Derek's partial shift, completely turned on by the fact that he, Stiles, made Derek lose control. The feel of Stiles moaning around his cock sends Derek over the edge. He trys to pull Stiles back but Stiles ignores the warning. He plunges down as far as he can, wanting Derek to come down his throat. Derek explodes into his mouth, come sliding down Stiles' throat. 

Stiles does the best he can to swallow as Derek fills his mouth with come. Stiles slides his mouth up Derek's cock, allowing it to fall out of his mouth as it begins to soften. He swallows again, and wipes his hand across his mouth. His eyes move over Derek's body, from his spent cock up over his amazing abs and chest, finally to his eyes. Derek is smiling, his body relaxed, eyes back to normal. Post orgasam is a beautiful look on Derek Hale.

Stiles slides his hand over his rock hard erection. His hand is still wet from his saliva and some of Derek's come that had dribbled out of his mouth and it moves easily over his cock. He is so turned on from watching Derek come that he knows it won't take long for him to come as well. He could happy come just from his hand and the site of a naked, post orgasam Derek stretched out in front of him. Derek, however, has other plans.

Stiles gasps when Derek grabs him and flips him over, reversing their positions on the bed. The movement so fast he didn't realize what was happening until he was lying on his back with Derek leaning over him. Stiles grins lazily up at Derek, curious about what the werewolf had planned. 

Derek kisses Stiles, his tongue plunging into Stiles mouth. He can taste himself, his come, mixed with the unique flavor of Stiles. It's addicting. Derek can't help but dive his tongue into Stiles' mouth over and over again, chasing the combined taste of them. He can feel Stiles' erection pressing against his stomach which finally draws his attention away from Stiles' mouth.

Derek moves down Stiles' body, kissing and sucking little marks onto the younger man's chest and abdomen. He kneels between Stiles' legs, taking a minute to appreciate the way the younger man looks covered in his marks. Stiles flushes at the way Derek stares at him, not used to being spread out naked in front of someone else. Derek smirks at Stiles, enjoying the shyness from the usually bold younger man. It serves to remind Derek that Stiles has never had sex with anyone. Derek can't help the possessiveness and joy he feels at the thought that he would be Stiles' one and only lover. 

Derek wishes he could say the same, that he'd never been with anyone else. The few people he had been with had meant nothing except for her. Derek refused to think about her or any of the other people he'd been with. They didn't belong here, in this sacred moment with Stiles. Only Stiles mattered, his mate, and the love between them. Derek closed his hand around Stiles' erection, knowing the younger man expected him to tease him like he had done to Derek. Instead he did the opposite and immediately took Stiles' cock into his mouth after he had wrapped his hand around the base of Stiles' cock. 

Stiles jerked at the sensation of Derek's mouth on his cock, thrusting up into the man's mouth unintentionally. He moaned when Derek let go of his cock to grab his hips with both hands, encouraging Stiles to thrust up again into his mouth, allowing the younger man to fuck his mouth. Stiles tosses his head back and forth on the pillow, lost in the overwhelming pleasure of his Mate's mouth on his cock. He was so close to coming before Derek had even began to touch him and he's fighting to hold his orgasam back now so he can enjoy this a little a longer. He reaches up with one hand to gently stroke Derek's face, the other hand twisting in the sheet. 

Derek's mouth feels amazing, so hot and wet. Stiles moans at the feeling. "Fuck Derek", he mumbles, "so good, you're mouth-ah-feels-uhh-fuck-so so good." He thrusts a little faster, unable to control the movement of his hips as he gets closer and closer to orgasam. Derek slides a hand around to his ass, his fingers sliding down so that his middle finger presses gently against Stiles' hole. The finger massages the ring of muscle gently, pressing lightly but not breaching his entrance.

The feeling of Derek's finger pressing against his hole sends Stiles over the edge. He crys out "I'm coming.", wanting to warn Derek so the man had a chance to pull away if he wanted. Derek sucks harder at Stiles' cock, using his hand on Stiles' hip to pull the younger man's cock deeper into his mouth so his come shoots onto his tongue and down his throat.

Derek lays down next to Stiles, pulling the younger man into his arms. Stiles lays his head on Derek's chest, trying to catch his breath. "I should check your wounds." He mumbles, fighting to stay awake.

"Love you." Stiles mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

Derek tightens his arms around his mate. It has been so long since he felt this content, this happy. Derek never imagined that he would ever feel this good again. He breathes in the scent of his mate, Stiles' unique scent now mixed with Derek's, it smells like home.


	18. Not going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have so many ideas and so little time some days. I will try to update more often. Hope you guys are still with me.

Stiles wakes up a couple of hours later to Derek tracing patterns on his stomach. He rolls over to look at the werewolf, startled at how happy and relaxed Derek is. Happy, relaxed Derek is a beautiful thing to see. Especially since Stiles never thought he'd ever see it. He grins at Derek unable to contain how happy he is. Derek smiles back at him, the warm feeling of his Mate's happiness flooding into him from their bond. 

"How long til your dad gets off work? I should probably leave before-"

"You're not going anywhere mister." Stiles rolls over to grab his phone off the bedside table to check the time. "We still have a few hours, anyway. You don't have to leave when he gets home. He always crashes after working a double. I'll be lucky to keep him awake long enough to feed him. He'll sleep til his alarm goes off in the morning. I'll lock my door, just in case, but you'd hear him coming long before he got to my door. I trust your wolfy senses but it won't hurt to lock the door." 

Stiles tosses his phone back down on the bedside table. He curls back up beside Derek. "How are you feeling? Wounds ok? Do I need to check them? I should probably take a look, make sure they're healing ok."

"I'm fine Stiles."

Stiles snorts, "You'd say that even if you were dying." Stiles sits up bedside Derek, pushing the werewolf onto his back. Derek goes willingly, letting Stiles move him, both aware that Stiles is able to move him only because Derek is allowing it. Stiles smirks down at Derek, "gotta say, I'm loving cooperative Derek. Now let Stiles take a look at your owies." 

Derek quirked a eyebrow at Stiles. "Owies?" Stiles laughs, cause Derek Hale saying 'owies' is his new favorite thing EVER. He pulls the dressings off, hoping that the wounds have to started to close. He's happy to see that Derek is healing, the wounds no longer needing to be bandaged. 

Derek pulls Stiles back down beside him once Stiles is finished checking his wounds. He rubs a hand lazily down Stiles back, amazed at how good it feels to lay here with his Mate. He never thought he'd have this, a Mate, happiness. The world had seemed to decide nice things weren't for the likes of Derek Hale. It had made him wary of anything good, anything that wasn't trying to kill him. Derek was an asshole for a REASON. So much shit had happened to him that it was self defense to just push everyone away, staying angry keep him alive, safe. But this, this feeling, his Mate curled up next him, was EVERYTHING. He'd fight anyone or anything to protect the precious man at his side. 

Stiles lifts his head off Derek's shoulder to look at his face, concerned about the direction his Mate's thoughts were taking. The rush of emotions that he'd felt through the bond enough to make him want to cry for all the pain Derek had lived through. He had known Derek's life read like the worst tragic novel ever, but he'd never really stopped to think how truly fucking awful it must have been for Derek. He'd thought 'shit that must of sucked', when he'd heard about the fire and he'd been pissed off when he found out about Kate. But he'd never thought about how much damage that must have done to Derek, to lose his family that way, betrayed by a woman whom he must have cared about. 

Stiles shakes his head, not wanting to get lost in the darkness of his thoughts. He'd meant to distract Derek from the brooding he'd started, cause, fuck if Derek couldn't brood like no one's business. He knew Derek had sensed some of what he'd been thinking by the frown on his face. It was an unwelcome change to the happy, smiling, if still slightly asshole-ish, Derek he'd spent the last several hours with. 

Stiles carefully moved to lay on top of Derek, not missing the rolling of Derek's eyes when Stiles looked at him to make sure he wasn't causing the werewolf any pain. Stiles decides sex is the best way to distract the werewolf, it's a win-win, really. He gets to make his Mate feel better and gets to have sex at the same time. Derek perks up at the smell of arousal suddenly coming from his Mate, it's a definite improvement to the bittersweet sadness he'd caught a scent of before Stiles decided to become his blanket. Not that Derek was complaining, feeling Stiles' body on top of his was one of the best things Derek had ever felt. 

Stiles smirks at the change in Derek's expression. The heat in his eyes enough to cause a shiver to go down Stiles' spine. Derek looks like he wants to devour Stiles and Stiles is totally on board with that. They stare at each other, it's totally one of their things now, Stiles realizes, getting lost in each others eyes like some kind of fucking Rom-com but damn if he can look away. Cliches can just go fuck themselves because seeing that look in Derek's eyes, for him, will never not cause him to take a moment and just LOOK.

Stiles gasps when Derek flips them over suddenly. Derek settles his hips between Stiles' spread legs, supporting his weight on his forearms so he can look down at Stiles. Stiles moans, relishing the weight of Derek's body on his, tilting his head back to expose his neck to the werewolf. Derek buries his face in Stiles' neck, breathing in the scent of his Mate. He trails kisses up the younger man's neck, stopping at his ear to suck the lobe into his mouth, gently biting down, before kissing his way across Stiles' jaw to his lips.

Derek thrusts his hips against Stiles', their erections rubbing together. He reaches between their bodies, wrapping a hand around both of their rock hard lengths. Stiles moans as Derek moves his hand over both of their cocks. The sensation of Derek's cock rubbing against his in the warm tight grip of Derek's hand in amazing. Stiles pulls Derek down for a kiss, thrusting up into his hand. 

"I want- I-uh-I-" Stiles stutters, "I need to feel you. . ."

"Stiles." Derek growls at the picture Stiles sent him through the bond, Derek bent over Stiles' back pounding into him. "I want that, too." Derek kisses his way down Stiles' neck to his chest, stopping to lick and bite at each sensitive nipple before continuing down his abdomen. He sucks a dark mark onto Stiles' taunt belly, his hands holding Stiles' hips still against the bed. 

Derek wraps a hand around Stiles' cock, sliding easily up and down due to all the precome leaking from the head. He lowers his head, wanting to taste his mate again. Derek hovers over Stiles' cock, so close that his breath causes Stiles' dick to twitch with each exhale. Derek tilts his head to the side, listening to something. Stiles lifts his head up to look at Derek, surprised when his Mate had suddenly stopped right before things got really good. He sighed when he saw the way Derek's head was tilted, already mentally kissing his orgasam goodbye.

"Who's here and can we just ignore them? Maybe they'll go away?" Stiles thrusts up into Derek's hand, reminding his Mate that he still had a hand wrapped around his cock. Derek smirked at him, moving his hand along the length of Stiles' cock twice before pulling away to grab their discarded sweatpants.

"Scott. He's not going away until he sees that you're okay." Derek tosses Stiles a pair of the sweats before quickly pulling on the other pair. He runs a hand over his face, not prepared to deal with Scott right now. He's sure the younger werewolf will NOT be happy about Stiles' being Derek's Mate. 

"Sees that I'm ok?" Stiles questions, confused as to why Scott would think he's in some kind of danger. 

"He can smell us Stiles. That's why he hasn't come in yet. He wants to make sure-"

"Make sure what? That you're not-he doesn't honestly think that-?" Stiles moves closer to Derek, not liking the distance between them. He wraps his arms around Derek's waist, laying his head on the Alpha's chest. 

"No, he wouldn't have waited to be invited in if he really thought I was hurting you. He's just really confused about what he can scent-"

"Oh my god! NO, just NO. I don't need to know what he can scent. All of you! Your puppies will be able to-will know every time-Scott knows that we. . ." Stiles glares at Derek, as if it's his fault that werewolfs have such strong senses. Derek tightens his arms around Stiles.

"Does it matter if they know? Do you not want anyone to know that we're together?"

Stiles pulls back to look into Derek's eyes, the carefully neutral tone of voice not fooling Stiles for a second. He can feel Derek's anguish at the thought that Stiles might be ashamed of being his Mate. "Oh No, No Derek. That's not at all what I-I meant. I don't care who knows we're together.Well, except for my Dad, we'll have to tell him eventually but I'm not ready to let the werewolf husband out of the bag just yet-" 

Stiles stops when he hears a loud gasp and then the sound of someone coming through his window. He looks toward the window to see a stunned Scott standing just inside his room staring open mouthed at the sight of his best friend half naked in the arms of the Alpha werewolf. He looks back at Derek, "Well shit."


	19. Surprise! Derek is my Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out about that Stiles and Derek are Mate's

"Hey there Scotty." Stiles says awkwardly, unconsciously moving closer to Derek, seeking comfort from his Mate. "What are you doing here?" 

Scott frowns when Stiles presses closer to Derek. He's not sure exactly what is going on here. Well, it's pretty obvious from the scents in the room that he'd interrupted Stiles and Derek having sex. Both men were shirtless and even without the scent of lust and sex, it was obvious just looking at them that they'd just climbed out of bed. It was the why Scott was having trouble with. They didn't even like each other, did they? And what did Stiles mean when he'd called Derek his 'werewolf husband'? 

Scott watches them silently, trying to reconcile the image he's seeing with the Derek and Stiles he knows. He had known Stiles thought Derek was hot, his friend had mentioned it multiple times, but never thought Stiles actually LIKED Derek. He had thought that Derek hated Stiles, and only tolerated him because he was Scott's friend. So no one could blame him for being confused at seeing the two men holding each other, right? It was so odd to see Stiles and Derek with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Scott had come over to check on Stiles, wanting to make sure Derek wasn't being mean to his best friend. He had stumbled to a halt below Stiles' window, trying to process the overwhelming scents coming from Stiles' room. The scent of lust and sex mixed with something else that he couldn't identify. His first thought had been that Derek was taking advantage of Stiles and he'd been getting ready to jump through Stiles' window to help his friend when he'd heard them talking.

He knew Derek was aware that he was there, the Alpha would have caught his scent. He listened to their conversation, his concern for Stiles disappearing when he'd heard the younger man moan and ask Derek if they could just ignore whoever was outside. Scott flushed at the arousal he could hear in his friend's voice. It's was Derek's voice that had really startled him though, he'd never heard Derek sound anything other than angry or irritated. Derek sounded, well, happy. Maybe this was an alternate dimension, like in one of Stiles' Scifi movies. 

"I was worried when you didn't answer any of my calls or texts." Scott waved a hand toward them "Guess you've been busy."

Stiles snorted at the look of utter confusion on Scott's face. He turned to look up at Derek, wondering if he should start the explanations, or if Derek wanted to handle it. He grinned at the look of horror that crossed Derek's face when he'd caught the direction of Stiles' thoughts. Yeah, no, obviously Derek doesn't want to be the one to explain things to Scott. Derek didn't really do explanations, at least, not with anyone but his Mate.

_'It's ok, Mate of mine, I'll deal with Scotty. You ok with me telling him that we're Mates?'_ Derek's eyes blazed Alpha red at the thought of Stiles claiming him openly as his Mate to his best friend. Scott stiffened at the sight of Derek's red eyes, worried that the Alpha was flashing his eyes at Stiles as some kind of threat. Stiles shocked Scott when he just rolled his eyes and patted Derek on the cheek. "Why am I not surprised that gets you going?" 

Scott is really confused now. It almost seemed like Stiles and Derek were having some sort of silent conversation. Then Stiles had spoken out loud to Derek and Scott felt like he had missed part of a conversation. Derek didn't look happy, he didn't look as angry as he usually did, but he certainly wasn't all smiles and sunshine. Which would be weird as fuck. Scott didn't think he'd ever seen Derek smile.

There was something more, relaxed, he guessed, about Derek as he stood there staring down at Stiles. As bizarre as it was to see Derek with his arms wrapped around someone, and not in a 'I'm trying to kill you' way, Scott knew that it was significant that Derek continued to hold Stiles in front of Scott. 

"I don't get what's going on here." Scott said, his eyes moving over Derek and Stiles again. 

Stiles wasn't sure how to start the conversation. 'So hey remember when I saved Derek from the clutches of our English teacher? Well I accidently formed a bond, a Mate bond as it turned out' seemed a little too casual to explain such a major event. He looked at Derek for reassurance, it amazed him how much it calmed him just to look in Derek's eyes and feel his arms around him. He wasn't alone anymore. _'I have no idea where to begin.'_ he tells Derek through their bond. _'Any ideas?'_

 _'Just tell him we're Mates. You don't have to tell him the whole story right now.'_ Derek replies back. Stiles can sense that he wants Scott gone so they can get back to their previously interrupted activities. Stiles wants that as well but Scotty is his bro and deserves an explanation. He knows Scott doesn't really trust Derek, and Stiles wants Scott to understand that his and Derek's relationship has nothing to do with Scott. It's not some ploy to get Scott into his pack but knowing Scott, he'll think it is. He can't see Derek the way Stiles can, doesn't understand that there is so much more to him then anger. 

"uhm guys, I'm still here." Scott feels the need to remind the pair as they seem to have gotten lost in each other. It's weird how they're just standing there looking at each other. Scott swears they're communicating somehow but he's not sure how. Stiles reluctantly tears his gaze from his Mate, the bond is so new between them and they're still learning each other. He really just wants to be locked away with Derek somewhere where they can't be interrupted. Derek smirks at him, having obviously caught that last thought, his eyes flash red in agreement. He would love to be locked away with his Mate and given the time and privacy to learn each other's body and mind. 

"Well Scotty, you know how it is with Newlyweds. We can't help but want to be all up in each other's-"

"Stiles", Derek growls, his hand covering Stiles' mouth before he can say anything else. Scott flinches, sure that Derek is about to throw Stiles against the wall or something equally violent. Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott, then laughs when Derek snatches his hand away from his mouth after Stiles licks his palm, wiping it on the leg of his pants. Scott waits for Derek to get angry, sure that Derek won't tolerate Stiles' behavior. He's surprised when Derek just wraps his arm back around Stiles' waist after he wiped his palm on his pants leg. 

"Wait, did you say Newlyweds?" Scott had been so focused on watching Derek for signs that he was going to hurt Stiles that it took him a minute to realize what Stiles had said. Stiles just looks at him for a minute, taking in his tense, ready to attack if needed posture, and shakes his head. 

"Relax Scott. Derek isn't gonna hurt me. He would NEVER hurt me." Stiles says angrily. He's mad that Scott still seems to think Derek is the bad guy. Even when he's standing there with his arms wrapped around Stiles, Scott acts like he thinks Derek is gonna attack him at any minute. Stiles turns to fully face Scott, his back resting against his Mate's chest. Derek keeps his arms wrapped around his waist, needing the contact with his Mate. 

Stiles rests his arms on top of Derek's. He rubs Derek's arm soothingly with his hand, knowing how hurtful it is for Derek to hear someone think he's capable of violence against his Mate. Scott may not understand their bond yet but he knows that they are together. The fact that he seems to think Derek is the type of person who could hurt someone he's with pissed Stiles off. Derek has never given Scott a reason to think so lowly of him. 

"He hurt you before." Scott says defensively 

"That was before. And he never really hurt me. Derek would rather cut off his own arm than hurt me in anyway."

Derek glared at Scott, angry that the younger werewolf is upsetting his Mate. Derek doesn't care what Scott thinks of him, well, it hurts a little that Scott thinks he'd hurt Stiles in anyway. Derek knows he's been rough with Stiles in the past but he'd never treat him that way now that they're together, even if they weren't Mates.

Stiles senses the anger Derek is feeling toward Scott and the shame he felt when he thought about the way he'd treated Stiles in the past. Stiles sent waves of reassurance through the bond, trying to comfort Derek. He knew why Derek had treated him the way he did, trying to maintain distance between them, and he knew without a doubt that Derek would never lay a hand on him in anger now. What happened before was a result of Derek fighting feelings he didn't understand or want and it was none of Scott's business. 

Stiles was relived when he felt Derek relax behind him. The werewolf had caught his thoughts and knew Stiles didn't blame him for all the wall slamming that happened before. Derek looked away from Scott, deciding it might be easier for the friends to talk if he wasn't in the room. Without thinking he rubs his face against Stiles' cheek, then runs his nose down his face to his neck, scenting him. He buries his face in his Mate's neck, taking a deep breath to breath in the scent of his Mate, not wanting to leave his side. Stiles tilts his head to the side, presenting his neck to his Mate, his hand coming up to grab the back of Derek's head. Stiles knows that Derek is planning to leave the room so he and Scott can talk and while he hates the idea of being away from Derek, he knows it'll be easier for him to explain things to Scott if they're alone.

They stand that way for a couple of minutes, ignoring Scott's discomfort. Their need to comfort each other out weighing any other concern at that moment. Stiles lets Derek scent his neck, rubbing his nose from behind the younger man's ear down his neck. He knows the Alpha needs to do this, openly scenting him in front of a werewolf not in his pack. Especially since he's going to leave his Mate alone with the other werewolf. The fact that it's Scott, who has been Stiles' best friend since kindergarten doesent matter. The Alpha's instinct is to make sure the other wolf knows that Stiles is HIS Mate.

Derek reluctantly leaves the room knowing Stiles is safe with Scott. He knows Scott won't leave until he's sure that Stiles is ok and he's so suspicious of Derek that he won't believe Stiles as long as Derek is in the room. Like Derek would ever harm his Mate. He has no idea what he ever did to make Scott so hostile toward him. He just hopes it doesn't take long for Stiles to reassure Scott and get rid of him. He wants to be alone with his Mate.

Stiles can't help but watch Derek walk out of the bedroom. He stared at the closed bedroom door for a minute, wishing Derek could be by his side for what he knew was going to be a difficult discussion. He knew Derek was right to leave him and Scott alone to talk, it was the only way Stiles would be able to convince Scott that he was ok and that he wanted this. They both knew Derek would still be able to hear them no matter where he was in the house. Stiles alone knew that Derek would be monitoring his emotions rather than listening to the conversation. He trusted Stiles and didn't care what he said to Scott. He would care if Scott upset Stiles and would probably toss his little werewolf ass out the window if he did.

Stiles tears his eyes off his bedroom door, turning to face Scott. He was surprised Scott had stayed silent this long. He had to admit, if only to himself and probably Derek who he was sure was creeping around in his head, he was a little curious what Scott thought of their little werewolf scenting/goodbye moment. Although Scott was so adverse to learning anything about being a werewolf that he probably had no idea what scenting was or why they had done it. Stiles has to laugh, in his head anyway, at the confused look on Scott's face. 

"So, uhm, where to begin?" Stiles rubs a hand across the back of his neck. "You want the abridged or unabridged version? "

"Abridged, I get the feeling Derek won't leave us alone too long."

"It's not easy for him to leave me alone with you. You're not part of his pack-"

"You're not part of his pack either"

"Guess we'll start there." Stiles sighs. "Actually I am. I am a part of his pack now. He's my Mate, Scott-"

"Mate? What do you mean, his Mate? How are you part of his pack? You agreed to join his pack after everything he's done?"

"What exactly has he done, Scott? Except try to help you, try to teach you about being a werewolf? Or save my life, more than once. He-"

"He turned Issac, Boyd, and Erica. How could you-"

"They wanted to be turned Scott. He didn't bite them against their will. He gave then a choice. A choice that all three of them are still happy they made. Being a werewolf makes their lives better. You're the only one who hates being a werewolf."

"Erica almost got killed. Derek-"

"Derek saved her. He got her back from the Alpha pack. It was the pack bond that helped heal her. You don't understand, the pack bond, it's amazing Scotty. I can feel each of them, know what-"

" You're bonded to all of them?" Scott asks, obviously shocked.

"Oh my god Scott!" Stiles exclaims, throughly exasperated with his friend's lack of knowledge. "Did you not read ANY of the information I gave you on werewolfs? All the members of a pack have bonds with each other and the Alpha. How do you not know this?"

"I read some of it" Scott says sheepishly. "I don't understand why you would join his pack. I didn't think you even liked him and then I come to check on you. You guys are obviously doing stuff and I. . "

"Well it's kind of complicated. Pack bonds form out of trust, and well, it took a lot of trust for Derek to stay here with me, wounded. It also took a lot of trust for me to take care of a wounded Alpha werewolf who could have easily ripped my throat out. It just kinda of happened. We bonded, and well, feelings were revealed. And I know I'm saying well a lot but it's hard to explain to someone who's never felt a pack bond."

Stiles found himself reluctant to tell Scott the bond had formed accidently. He knew Scott would try to blame Derek for it when, really, it had been Stiles who had started the whole thing by telling Ms Blake he was part of Derek's pack. He certainly didn't regret the outcome. He loved being Derek's Mate, how it happened wasn't important. 

"How can you trust him? You know he never tells us everything-" Scott stops talking when Stiles doubles over laughing.

Stiles holds his hand up to Scott, trying to gain his composure. He almost has himself under control when he feels a rush of irritation from Derek, making him laugh even harder.

 _'It's not that funny Stiles.'_ Derek tells Stiles through the Mate bond.

 _'Oh but it is, Sourwolf. Scott has no idea'_ Stiles responds to Derek before wiping his eyes and straightening up to look at Scott. Scott is looking at him like he's lost his mind and it almost sends Stiles off in another fit of laughter. He pushes past it though, like the mature, reasonably mature, he amends at the incredulous sound Derek sends through the bond, man that he is. 

"Sorry Scott. It's just the thought of Derek hiding anything from me is really funny now considering we're Mates. I know you don't understand what pack bonds are all about which makes it hard to explain a Mate bond. It's like a pack bond but more. So much more. You can't hide from your Mate. The bond won't allow it. I can tell you exactly what Derek is feeling right now and he knows what I'm feeling. It's like an open connection between us, we're both able to sense each other's feelings. It's amazing." 

Stiles decides against telling Scott that he and Derek can communicate through the bond. It's too personal and as much as Stiles hates to admit it, Scott's not pack. It makes a difference. He didn't think it would, they've been best friends forever, but it does. He hopes Scott can get over his distrust of Derek and join their pack some day but he knows that won't happen for a while, if ever. For now, there are just some things that he can't tell Scott. Pack comes first. 

Stiles feels the rush of happiness that hits Derek at that thought, he knew Derek was creeping around in his head. Stiles suddenly just wants Scott gone so he and Derek can be alone again. Seconds later Derek walks through the bedroom door and strides over to Stiles. Stiles grins at Derek, knowing his Mate had come to help him send Scott on his way so they could get back to the sexing. 

Derek quirks an eyebrow at Stiles, _'sexing?'_ before wrapping an arm around him. Stiles can't help the sigh of relief that escapes him when he's finally back in Derek's arms. He knows they'll eventually have to learn to deal with being away from each other but right now the bond is too new for them to be away from each other for very long. He settles into Derek's side, automatically turning his body slightly toward Derek, his arm sliding around Derek's waist. 

_'Yes sexing, and we can't get to it until we get Scott to leave.'_ They both turn their heads at the same moment to look at Scott. It weirds Scott out how in sync they seem to be. Maybe it has to do with what Stiles said about them being able to sense each other's emotions. Although it seemed to him that they were doing more then sensing each others emotions. 

"He answered your questions. Leave" Derek tells Scott. 

Stiles isn't surprised that Derek is back to using as few words as possible. He knew that the way Derek had been with him since they bonded was FOR him. Derek would probably always be a little surly and uncommunicative with anyone outside of pack. Hell, anyone outside of Stiles, at least until Derek learned to open himself up a little to his pack. It was kind of funny to Stiles now to see Derek in his asshole persona, considering he knew exactly what Derek was thinking. 

"See, he's rude and-" Scott's protest comes to a halt at the grin that crosses Stiles' face. 

"That's just because he wants you to leave so we can-" Derek's hand covers Stiles' mouth, stopping him from saying anything else. Scott can't help but grin as Stiles raises his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Derek.

Stiles trys licking Derek's palm again only to have it backfire in the most awesome way as his Mate sends him images of exactly what he could do with his tongue once they were alone. He presses closer to Derek, his knees a little weak from the images Derek sent him. He pulls Derek's hand off of his mouth and grins at him before turning his gaze back to Scott. He's happy to see Scott looking a little more relaxed, a slight grin on his face as he watches Stiles and Derek interact with each other.

"He makes you happy" Scott says slowly as if he's just realized it. At first Stiles thinks Scott is talking to him until he feels Derek stiffen at his side. He glances at Derek before looking back to see Scott looking straight at Derek. 


	20. Newlyweds, Scott, NEWLYWEDS

Stiles moves without thinking, placing his body in front of Derek's, keeping his back pressed against Derek's chest. It's a protective move that surprises both Scott and Derek. Stiles just wants Scott to focus on him instead of Derek. Derek isn't the type of person to discuss his feelings, Scott knows this. So Stiles is a little (a lot) pissed at him for putting Derek on the spot. Stiles has no unrealistic expectations when it comes to Derek and their public relationship. He knows Derek will probably treat him pretty much the same as before in front of other people, outside of pack, just with no shoving and slightly less intimidation. Derek is still Derek, after all. Stiles can FEEL how much Derek cares about him so it doesn't matter to him if Derek isn't openly affectionate in front of other people. 

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, grateful for the few seconds of distraction that gives him a chance to think how to reply to Scott's question. He's not good at talking about his feelings, or well, anything Stiles would say. It's been surprisingly easy for him to talk to Stiles since the bond. The bond makes it impossible for him to hide his feelings and thoughts from his Mate so it seems ridiculous to even try. Still, he's always had trouble expressing how he feels. That's why he's glad that the bond allows Stiles to see him, see how much his Mate means to him. 

He's always had an easier time talking to Stiles than anyone else, even his betas. Now he knows why. He hasn't given any thought to other people, or how he and Stiles would act in public. Their bond is so new that he needs to be close to his Mate, touching him as much as possible. Obviously they can't be that open in public even if Derek was comfortable with it, at least not until they told Stiles' father. Derek didn't want to get arrested, or shot. He can't imagine not touching Stiles though, so he has no idea how they'll be in front of other people. Derek really doesn't give a shit about other people though so it's a moot point. Right now he just needs to figure out how he wants to answer Scott. Fuck it. 

Scott had looked away from Derek when Stiles had placed his body in front of the Alpha's, surprised at the protective move. He took in the frown on Stiles' face. The way he tried to block as much of Derek's body from Scott's view as he could with his own as if Scott was a threat he needed to protect Derek from. Scott realized how uncomfortable his question made Derek, based on Stiles' reaction alone. He would never have known from looking at Derek, other than a slight tensing of his body Derek had no visible reaction to his question. 

He'd only noticed that Derek had tensed up because he'd been watching the couple, god it was so weird to think of them as a couple, closely. He didn't even mean to ask, he was just so shocked when he'd finally recognized that the unfamilar scent he'd been trying to place since he got here as a mix of contentment and happiness and it was coming from both of them. Neither one EVER smelled of happiness or contentment which is why it had taken him so long to figure it out. He'd spoken out loud without even realizing it. 

"He does." Derek says quietly, much to the surprise of Stiles and Scott. Stiles turns to look at his Mate, shocked that DEREK was discussing his FEELINGS, or well, acknowledging his feelings to SCOTT. Stiles grins at the disgruntled look on Derek's face. To look at him you'd think he was mad about Stiles making him happy or maybe, the fact that he had admitted it out loud. Stiles knew he was just irritated that Scott was so shocked that Stiles made him happy. Which, really, no one could blame Scott for that. Happiness and Derek was something none of them, Derek included, thought was possible. He was always so angry. Anger was his anchor after all. 

_'Not anymore Stiles.'_ Derek corrects Stiles through the bond. _'Anger isn't my anchor. I can't hold onto it like I use to, not now.'_ Stiles turns to face Derek completely, surprised by his admission. Derek's hands slid down his back as he turned, falling to rest on his hips.

_'If your anchor isn't anger anymore then what is-'_

**'Mate anchor now.'** Derek's wolf answers Stiles before Derek could, surprising both of them. Derek's wolf had been pretty quite since he dropped the Mate bond bomb. The amount of healing Derek's body was doing wore the wolf out. The wolf had perked up at the mention of his anchor seeing as how it was what helped the wolf maintain control. He wanted his Mate to know how important he was to both the wolf and the man. Expressing himself in words was difficult for the wolf, new to him since the bond, and like the man he used as few as possible to get his point across. 

Stiles couldn't help the swell of emotions he felt at the wolf's answer. The scent of love, happiness, arousal, and contentment hit Derek's nose at the same time as they flowed into him through the bond. He pulled Stiles' body flush against his own, his hands gripping Stiles' hips firmly. Once again they both completely forgot about Scott, too caught up in each other to register the gasp that came from the other wolf as he caught the scent of Stiles' emotions a few seconds after Derek. 

Stiles slides his hands up Derek's chest before wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. They stare into each other's eyes, both overwhelmed by the emotions between them.

_'Fuck, Derek. I Love you so much.'_

Derek rests his forehead against Stiles', _'I love you too Stiles. So much.'_

**'Love Mate.'** Derek's wolf agrees with the man. 

Scott stares at the couple, realizing just how much they care about each other. There's no denying the scent of Love and happiness he can scent from both Stiles and Derek. He doesn't understand what happened to change their relationship so much in less than a day. The Mate thing, he assumes is what speed raced their relationship 0-60, from barely tolerating each other to love. Scott knows Stiles well enough to know Stiles will do what he wants to do, what he feels is best, and Scott doesn't want to damage their friendship by not accepting Stiles' Mate. 

Scott can't help the laugh that escapes him as the ridiculousness of the situation hits him. His best friend is Mated to the Alpha werewolf and if he doesn't leave soon he has a feeling he might see something that will traumatize him for life. The couple look, and smell, like they're seconds away from tearing what little clothes they're wearing off of each other and-, 'nope, not going there' Scott thinks. 

Derek glares at Scott over Stiles' shoulder, irritated at the interruption. Derek's wolf, also irritated by the interruption growls to his mate, **'puppy needs to leave'** , while sending an image to both his Mate and the man of the man tossing the younger werewolf out the window. Stiles grins at Derek's wolf calling Scott a puppy. He sees the amusement in Derek's eyes as well, causing him to lose his breath and train of thought for a moment. Derek's eyes are always beautiful but filled with amusement and happiness instead of anger, they are truly breathtaking. Derek smirks at Stiles, aware of his thoughts.

"Scotty, my bro, my brother from another mother, Q&A is over for now. If you don't want to be scarred for life I suggest you leave now. My Mate and I need to alone right now."

"Stiles-"

"Newlyweds Scott" Stiles interrupts Scott, "NEWLYWEDS." Stiles tells Scott, dragging out the words, his eyes never leaving Derek. He hears Scott sigh.

"Alright, alright. Just, call me man. Ok?" Scott says as he backs away to the window. He grins at the couple who are still staring at each other. God, they were so sappy. Who would have thought that badass Alpha werewolf Derek Hale could be sappy? Scott wonders if he and Allison are that bad. "Congratulations guys." He says quietly before sliding out of Stiles window to drop to the ground. 

"Did he just congratulate us?" Derek asks Stiles, unable to believe that he'd heard the younger werewolf correctly.

"Yep, that's Scott. He may not understand what the Mate bond means or how we're suddenly a couple but he's happy that we're happy." Stiles grins at Derek, "Now weren't we doing something before-uhmp" Stiles' words end in a grunt as Derek tosses him on to the bed. Stiles laughs when Derek stalks over to the window, closing and locking it before returning to the bed to cover Stiles' body with his own.


	21. I need to feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long. This chapter is a littler longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it taking so long, at least a little. Hope you enjoy

Stiles moans as Derek's weight presses him down into his mattress, relishing the feeling of his Mates's body on top of his. He spreads his legs to cradle Derek's hips, his hands sliding down the werewolf's back to grip his ass. Derek buries his face in Stiles' neck, breathing in the scent of his Mate, before sucking a dark mark on the younger man's neck. 

"Marking me, sexywolf?" Stiles laughs. Derek kisses the mark before pulling back to look at his mark on his Mate's neck. He can't wait to see his Mating bite on Stiles' neck. They're already Mated, the bite is the werewolf version of wedding rings. A permanent mark that serves as a warning to other wolf's to let them know the person is Mated. The Mated pair's scent changes as well, so even if the Mating bite isn't visible a werewolf would be able to scent that they're Mated. Their scents combine changing their natural individual scent into the scent of THEM.

Derek grins down at Stiles, happy that have his Mate all to himself. He'd kill the next person that dared interrupt them, unless it was Stiles' dad. Who was probably going to kill him for Mating his teenage son. Derek was just glad the man didn't have any wolfsbane bullets. When the Sherriff shoots him, (and Derek is positive it's when not if) it'll hurt like a bitch but it won't kill him. Stiles smirks at Derek, aware of his thoughts.

"Don't worry babe I'll protect you from my dad." Stiles thrusts his hips against Derek's, distracting him from his thoughts. They'll deal with his dad like they'll deal with everything else from now on, together. In the mean time they still have a few hours left before his dad gets home and Stiles HAS PLANS for those hours. 

Derek happily returns his attention to Stiles' neck before moving down his chest, leaving hickies and beard burn in his wake. Derek is throughly marking his Mate except for in the one way that he wants to most. Stiles grabs his face, bringing his eyes up to meet his own. "You can, if you want. I'm ready. I want your mark on me, letting every werewolf know I'm yours. We don't have to wait if you don't want-"

"You're sure?" Derek surges back up his body, his hands gently cradling Stiles' face. "You don't want to wait?" 

Stiles shakes his head, "No I, I don't want to wait. I want you to give me the Mating bite when we, uhm, during our first time together. Now. I don't want to wait, or have some ceremony where we exchange bites in front of others. Just you and me, here and now. Unless you don't- "

"No, I do. I want that. I don't want to wait." Derek quickly reassures Stiles. He hated the idea of exchanging Mating bites in front of others, even if it was just their pack. It was too intimate, too personal. Not every werewolf had a traditional Mating ceremony. Some werewolfs exchanged Mating bites in private then held a celebration with their pack later. Derek and his wolf both wanted to mark their Mate in private, and luckily their Mate wanted that as well.

Derek quickly pulled off his and Stiles' sweatpants. He ran his hands up Stiles legs, over his abdomen and chest, before sliding his hands around to grip Stiles' shoulders. He shocked Stiles when he flipped them, reversing their positions so Stiles was now laying on top of him. Derek spread his legs, allowing Stiles' hips to fall into place between them. They both moaned when their cocks rubs together. Stiles buries his hands in Derek's hair, kissing and sucking on the Alpha's neck. 

Stiles moves his hips in short quick thrusts, his cock rubbing against Derek's with each thrust. Derek grabs his hips, thrusting back up against him. Stiles moves from Derek's neck to his lips, pressing soft kisses to Derek's mouth before lightly biting his bottom lip. Stiles licks at Derek's lower lip to sooth the slight sting from the bite, before thrusting his tongue in his Mate's mouth.

Stiles pulls away from Derek long enough to reach inside the drawer of his bedside table to grab the lube he kept there. Settling back into place on top of his Mate, he grins down at the older man. "So, uhm, how do you want to do this? I mean, uhm, should I. . ." Stiles gestures toward the lube he'd dropped beside them on the bed, not sure if he should prep himself or if Derek wanted to do it. Stiles has played around with plugs and dildos but has never actually had sex. 

Derek smiles at Stiles, the love that he feels for this beautiful man above him is indescribable. He wishes that he was coming to his Mate a virgin as well. He hated that there had been others before his Mate, especially since none of them meant anything to him. Even her, he realizes now. He'd always thought that he'd been in love with her and hated himself for having loved the woman who had killed his family. Now he realizes that what he'd felt with Kate was infatuation, not love. Love was what he felt for Stiles, his beautiful Mate. What he'd felt for Kate was nothing compared to what he felt for Stiles. There was no comparison. 

"I wish. . ." Derek cradles Stiles' face with his hands, "I wish I had waited, that I'd never been with anyone else. There was only a few and none of them meant anything to me. You deserve-"

"You, Derek. I deserve you. I don't care about your past or that you slept with people before you met me. What matters is that you're with me now." Stiles presses a gentle kiss on Derek's lips. When he leans forward to kiss his Mate, his cock rubs against Derek's, both of the men moaning at the sensation. Stiles grabs the lube off the bed and cocks an eyebrow at his Mate. "So, sexywolf, how do you want me?" 

"I want . . ." unsure of how to tell Stiles exactly what he wants Derek pauses. He concentrates on images of him and Stiles together, of Stiles braced above him, sliding into him. _' I've never let anyone- never wanted anyone to- but you-I want you. I want you any and every way I can have you'_ The smile on Stiles' face is breathtaking, his eyes suspiciously moist as he realizes what Derek is trying to tell him. Derek has never let anyone fuck him, had never even considered it. But with Stiles, his Mate, he wants that, wants Stiles to be the only one to ever have him that way. 

"I'd love that, if you're sure that's what you want? I mean, I love the idea, you romanticwolf you, of our first time together being a first for us both, well, besides being our first time together, and my first time ever. Only if you want this Derek, not just because you feel bad that you've been with other people, but because you really want me inside of you. I don't want to do something you don't really want, or are only doing out of some misplaced guilt-"

Derek pulled Stiles face down to his, kissing him passionately. "I want this Stiles. I've been thinking about it for a long time now. Every time I ever thought about us having sex, I thought about it. How you'd feel inside me and how it would feel to be inside you." Derek thrusts up against Stiles, letting him feel how hard Derek still was, his cock throbbing at the thought of his Mate inside of him. 

Stiles grins down at Derek, thrusts his hips to rub their cocks together one more time. "As you wish." he whispers in Derek's ears before kissing his way down Derek's body. 

"The Princess Bride? Really Stiles? You're quoting the Princess-" Derek's word cut off in a gasp as Stiles slides his hand under Derek, his finger gently massaging the werewolf's hole. He circles the tight ring of muscle with his finger, gently rubbing, giving Derek time to adjust to the sensation. Stiles wraps his other hand around Derek's cock, gently sliding up the length. He pulls his hand, reluctantly, away from Derek's ass just long enough to coat his fingers in lube. He rubs around the ring of muscle, spreading the lube around as he massages his Mate's entrance before gently sliding his finger inside.

Stiles gently strokes Derek's cock as he slides his finger in and out of him. When he feels the tight walls surrounding his finger loosen up a bit he adds a second finger, watching Derek's face for any sign of discomfort. Derek moans at the stretch of the second finger, the slight burn giving way to pure pleasure. Stiles twists his hand, continuing to slide his fingers in and out of the werewolf. He spreads his fingers inside Derek, stretching him enough so that Stiles can slide a third finger in easily. 

He licks at the precome dripping from Derek's cock, before swallowing Derek down as deep as he can. Derek growls when his Mate slides his mouth down his cock. The feeling of Stiles' fingers inside him and his hot, wet mouth on his cock is pushing Derek very close to the edge. He feels like he's seconds away from coming. Reluctantly he pulls Stiles' amazing mouth off his cock. Holding Stiles' face gently to keep his claws from accidently hurting his Mate, Derek pulls Stiles up for a searing kiss. 

Stiles thrusts his tongue in Derek's mouth, his fingers continuing to slide in and out of Derek. Stiles' heart is pounding, his dick hard as concrete. He'd never been this turned on before. Derek was beautiful, face flushed, eyes blood red, as he moaned and trembled as Stiles fucked him with his fingers, stretching him open for his cock. Stiles pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube.

He pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and strokes his hand over his aching cock, spreading the lube over his length. Stiles slides his hand down over his cock once more before pressing close to Derek. He guides to head of his dick with one hand to Derek's hole. "Ready?" He asks Derek, locking eyes with his Mate. Derek nods his head yes, his hands grabbing Stiles back to pull him closer. 

Stiles pushes into Derek slowly, not wanting to hurt his Mate. He has to close his eyes for a minute because the sight of him sliding into Derek is almost to much. He doesn't want this to end with him coming before he's even thrust all the way into Derek. He thrusts his hips forward carefully until he's all the way inside Derek, pausing to give his Mate time to adjust to the sensation. Derek takes a a deep breath, the feeling of Stiles buried inside him is amazing. The slight burn of his body stretching to allow his Mate inside fades quickly, giving way to an incredible feeling of pleasure. Stiles starts to move, slowly at first, sliding halfway out before pushing back in again.

The connection between them, the Mate bond seemed to grow even more powerful as Stiles thrusts in and out of his Mate. Both of them feeling not only the sensations of their own bodies but also of their Mates. It was overwhelming and yet felt so natural. Stiles immediately knew just how hard to thrust to make Derek moan and pull him closer. Derek knew just how to thrust up to meet Stiles, making the younger man shake with pleasure. Stiles reached between their bodies to wrap a hand around Derek's cock. Within in minutes Derek was coming all over Stiles hand and both of their stomachs. Stiles thrusts one more time, biting down on Derek's shoulder close to his neck hard enough to break the skin when he came inside his Mate. 

Stiles licks at Derek's bite before laying down on top of his Mate, uncaring of the mess between them. He was aware that it satisfied something in Derek's wolf to have his come smeared all over Stiles' abdomen and chest. He was totally ok with that, too caught up in post orgasam bliss to worry about a little mess. He's not surprised when Derek flips them over and starts kissing him. There's no need for words at the moment. Every thought and feeling pouring into each other through the bond made words unnecessary. Derek moves from kissing Stiles to licking and sucking marks onto his chest, careful not to add anymore marks to his neck. Derek rubs at the come drying on Stiles' stomach, rubbing it further into the skin, marking Stiles even more with his scent. 

Between teen-age hormones and werewolf stamina it doesn't take long before both men are hard again. The overwhelming need to complete the Mating ritual driving both men. Stiles had claimed Derek with a bite, now it was Derek's turn. Stiles rubbed his fingers over the bite on Derek's shoulder, already starting to scar, sending a shiver through Derek. The Mating bite, the only thing that ever leaves a permanent mark on a werewolf was highly sensitive to the touch of his Mate. 

Derek grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He slides one finger carefully into Stiles, his eyes moving over his Mate. Stiles was so beautiful stretched out underneath him, pupils dilated with lust, moaning as Derek added a second finger. Derek takes his time prepping his Mate to take him. Stiles doesn't have his healing to prevent any tearing or discomfort. Derek slowly works his way up to adding a third finger and then a fourth.

Stiles thrusts back against Derek's fingers, wanting more. "I'm ready. I need you. I need to feel you." Stiles moans as Derek twists his fingers inside him one last time. Derek spreads the lube over his cock before flipping their positions once again so Stiles is on top. 

Stiles can feel Derek's concern about hurting him and knows that he wants Stiles to control the initial penetration so that he can take his time and adjust to Derek's size. Stiles grabs Derek's cock, lining it up with his stretched hole, more than ready to feel his Mate inside of him. He slides down onto Derek's cock slowly, stopping once the head is inside to get used to the feeling. Derek has prepped him carefully enough that the pain is just a slight burn but he takes his time, breathing through the discomfort, keeping his body relaxed. Once he's adjusted to the feeling and the burn starts to fade he allows himself to slide down onto Derek's cock a little more. It takes a few stop and starts, with Stiles giving his body the time it need to adjust to the size of his Mate. 

Stiles takes it slower than he needed to for his Mate's sake. He could feel Derek's worry everytime Stiles slide a little further onto his cock, the burning sensation returning each time he took in a little more. So he stopped, breathed through the burning sensation, more for his Mate's mental well being than his own discomfort. Yeah it was an adjustment and there was a little bit of pain but nothing Stiles couldn't handle. What he couldn't handle was Derek thinking he was hurting him. 

So he went slow, working himself carefully onto his Mate's cock. They both moan when he finally manages to work Derek all the way in. Stiles leans forward to kiss Derek, enjoying the feeling of finally having his Mate inside him. Once again their thoughts and feelings merge until it's difficult to tell who is feeling what. Stiles carefully begins to move, sliding up and down on Derek's cock. Each time he lifts up a little more until he's sliding all the way up to the head of Derek's cock before sliding back down. Derek's hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and Stiles hands resting on Derek's chest to help hold himself up. 

Once Stiles is easily moving up and down on his cock, Derek lifts him off completely. Before Stiles can even process that his Mate is changing their positions Stiles finds himself on his hands and Knees with Derek slowly pushing back into him from behind. Stiles is a hundred percent okay with the position change because Derek can slide even deeper inside of him, hitting a spot that makes his whole body light up with pleasure. To be honest he'd expected Derek to want to Mate with him this way, hello Wolf! Stiles is quickly getting close when he feels Derek wrap a hand around his cock. He moans and pushes back into Derek's thrusts. He thinks briefly that they might break his bed but not really giving a single fuck if they do before he is completely lost in pleasure. 

Derek pounds into him, his body curled over Stiles back, one arm wrapped around his waist to hold his Mate close while his other hand slides over Stiles' cock. Stiles moans Derek's name as he comes all over Derek's hand and the bed below him. Derek thrusts into him a few more times before biting down on Stiles shoulder as he comes inside of him. They stay locked together for a minute, before Derek releases Stiles shoulder with his teeth to lick at the bite as he moves them to lay on their sides. He wraps his arms around Stiles, his Mate, overwhelmed at the happiness he feels. For the first time in his life since his family died Derek feels complete. They fall asleep with Derek holding Stiles tightly, Stiles resting his arms on top on Derek's encouraging his Mate to hold him even closer. 


	22. Werewolf, Mates, and Alpha packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the big reveal to the Sherriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I haven't had a lot of free time lately. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I first started this story. I always had an idea about how I would have the Sherriff react and couldn't wait to write it. However the chapter took an unexpected turn at the end. I hadn't really planned on going in that direction but wasn't given much choice. This chapter is pretty long so hopefully it makes up for the time you've had to wait for it at least a little. Next chapter the Sherriff reveals some things Stiles didn't know and finally gets to eat some real fucking bacon. Thanks for sticking with me this long. 22 chapters, holy shit. You guys are awesome!

Stiles woke up sweating, his body pressed tight against Derek's. His Mate was a freakin' furnace, even naked Stiles was overheated from having Derek wrapped around him. Not that he was complaining, hell no. Waking up in Derek's arms, with Derek's body pressed tightly against his was amazing. He never wanted to sleep alone again. Which made him realize that he had to tell his dad, as soon as possible and wouldn't that be a helluva discussion. 'Hey dad former murder suspect Derek Hale is my Mate, and a werewolf, oh and there's an Alpha pack of werewolfs running around Beacon Hills.' Yeah, that should go real well. He'd have to make sure his dad was unarmed before he found out about Derek. Just because a regular bullet wouldn't kill him didn't mean Stiles wouldn't hate to see him get shot. It still hurt like a bitch. 

Besides Derek was still healing from the battle with the Alpha pack. Stiles sat up suddenly at that thought, worried that their vigorous earlier activities might have reopened some of Derek's wounds. Derek woke up when Stiles shot up in bed and turned to face him. Stiles pushed Derek onto his back, running his eyes over his bare chest. All of the wounds were closed, fresh pink tissue in place. Stiles ran his hands over Derek's chest, trying to determine the depth of healing. Some of those wounds had been deep and he knew that the internal wounds were still healing. He was happy to see none of Derek's wounds seemed to have been damaged while they were having sex. 

Derek watch with a small grin on his face as Stiles fussed over him. He hadn't had anyone worry over him like this for as long as he could remember. It felt good to have someone care about his health. It also felt good to have his Mate's hands on him. Stiles smirked at his Mate when he noticed the effect his check up was having on Derek's body. "As much as I would LOVE to go again babe, we need to shower before my dad gets home." Stiles grabbed his phone off the bedside table to see how much time they had before his dad got off work. "He'll be home in a hour or so."

Stiles suggested they shower together, "to save time and preserve water and shit". Derek might have seen through his nonchalant excuse for showering together considering the smirk on his face when he followed Stiles in to the bathroom. Stiles got the shower turned on, adjusting the water temperature to his liking before climbing in. Derek got in behind him, pressing close to Stiles, one arm wrapping around his waist to pull him back against Derek's body. Stiles leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the hot water flowing over his body. 

They take turns washing each other, exchanging kisses here and there. Stiles pulls Derek close, backing up so his back is against the shower wall. Derek presses even closer, pulling one of Stiles' legs up to wrap around his thigh. Stiles adds more shower gel to his palm before grabbing both of their cocks. He uses the shower gel to ease his way as he glides his hand up and down, stroking their cocks quick and hard til they're both coming. Derek bites down on his shoulder close to his neck where his Mating bite has scarred over, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. Stiles brushes his fingers over Derek's Mating bite causing the werewolf to growl as another burst of come erupts from both men at the stimulation to their Mating bites. 

They quickly finish their shower, after taking a few minutes to recuperate. Stiles tosses Derek a towel and wraps another around his waist. He'd love to dry his Mate off himself but he knows if they starting touching each other again before they get dressed they'll end up having sex again and that's NOT how he wants his dad to find out about them. He gives Derek another pair of sweatpants and pulls on a pair himself. He searches for a shirt that will fit Derek, finally settling for an old stretched out tee-shirt that has always been big on him. It's still too small for Derek, stretching tightly over his chest and broad shoulders but it fits better than anything else he has. He pulls on a tee-shirt as well, wanting to be fully dressed when his dad gets home. The conversation with his dad is gonna be awkward enough since there's no doubt his dad will realize Derek is wearing his clothes. 

Stiles realizes he and Derek haven't even talked about what they're gonna say to his dad or even the fact that he wants to just get everything out in the open. He looks over at Derek who is sitting at the foot of his bed watching him. As soon as their eyes meet he knows they are so in touch with each other's emotions that there's no need for a long drawn out conversation, that usually wouldn't stop Stiles from talking anyway but since his dad is due home any minute it's nice to know they're on the same page. They both want to tell his dad everything, no more secrets, and hope that he can understand their relationship. 

The Mating bond is too new for them to be away from each other without severe consequences. Neither of them want to find out exactly what those consequences may be since it's different for every Mated couple. Considering how strong their bond is and the fact that they can share thoughts which is very rare in Mated couples, Derek thinks they would both suffer greatly if separated. He hopes Stiles' dad understands that and won't be willing to risk Stiles' health just to keep him away from Derek. 

Stiles walks over and climbs in Derek's lap, straddling his thighs. The need to touch his Mate overwhelming. He buries his fingers in Derek's hair, resting his forehead against Derek's. "Whatever happens with my dad, I won't be separated from you."

"We'll figure it out." Derek murmurs, moving his hands from Stiles' hips to wrap his arms around his Mate. He brushes a kiss across Stiles' mouth, unable to keep himself from deepening the kiss when Stiles moans. He breaks the kiss off when he hears the Sherriff pull into the driveway. His arms tighten around Stiles for a second before he lets go. "Your dad is home."

Stiles runs his hand over Derek's Mating bite before standing up. He holds his hand out to Derek who stands up and grabs Stiles' outstretched hand. Stiles smiles at Derek, his heart pounding. "Guess it's show time then." 

"Do you want me to wait up here so you can talk to your dad alone?"

Stiles shakes his head no and pulls Derek closer. "We'll do this together. That's how it's gonna be from now on. Everyone is gonna have to get used to that, including my dad. Especially my dad. I can't do this without you."

"You don't have to." Derek squeezes Stiles hand. Stiles grins nervously at Derek and turns to leave the room. Derek pulls him in close for a quick kiss before following him out of the bedroom. Derek realizes that starting this conversation with the Sherriff witnessing them coming down from Stiles' bedroom holding hands after having obviously showered AND him being in Stiles' clothes might NOT be the best idea. He refuses to release Stiles' hand or insist on hiding in Stiles' room while Stiles faces his father alone. He'll stand by his Mate and they'll get through this together. He is grateful that the Sherriff doesn't have any wolfsbane bullets. 

The Sherriff comes to an abrupt stop when he sees them coming down the stairs. He raises an eyebrow when he notices their linked hands. His frown more pronounced as he takes in their wet hair and recognizes Stiles' old tee shirt on Derek. "Stiles you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" 

"Actually dad, there's a lot that we have to tell you. Some of it's gonna be hard to believe and it's probably best if you sit down. After you put away your gun." Stiles walks over to the couch with Derek following close behind. Stiles keeps his body between his dad and his Mate as much as possible. Neither he nor Derek missed how his father's already raised eyebrow went up even more when Stiles said 'we'. The Sherriff makes no move to sit or put away his gun. Instead he stands staring hard at his son and the older man whose hand his underage son is still holding. He moves his hand to rest over his gun, the warning clear. 

"Dad, please sit. I-there's so much-we need to- I-I have to-" Derek's gaze is torn from the Sherriff at the sound of his Mate's racing heartbeat. His eyes move over Stiles, taking in the panicked look on his Mate's face as he struggles to breathe. In that instant he forgets about the Sherriff completely as he is hit with a rush of fear and panic from his Mate. He slides to his knees on the floor in front of the couch Stiles has collapsed on. Kneeling in front of his Mate, his back to the Sherriff, he gently grips Stiles' face with both hands. Derek tilts Stiles head so that their eyes meet. 

"Breath babe. Come on, breath with me. In and out." He grabs Stiles' hand and places it on his chest so Stiles can feel his slow deep breathes. He keeps one hand over Stiles' hand on his chest and maintains his grip on Stiles' chin with his other so that his Mate's eyes stay locked with his. They're both oblivious to the man silently watching them. Derek takes slow deep breaths all the while sending love and reassurance to his Mate through the bond. "That's it." Derek praises Stiles as he slows his breathing down to match Derek's. "You're doing great. In and out Stiles. You're ok. I'm here. I've got you." 

Stiles feels the panic attack recede as he responds to the reassurance from his Mate. He brings his other hand up to curve around Derek's neck, his thumb just barely touching Derek's Mating bite. They lean toward each other, pressing their foreheads together. Derek slides his hand down from Stiles' face to his neck, his pinky grazing Stiles' Mating bite. They stay that way for several long minutes until the Sherriff clears his throat reminding them that they're not alone. Instead of jumping apart like guilty kids the way the Sherriff expected when he makes his presence known, they slowly turn their heads to look at him before turning back to each other. 

Stiles slides his hand up Derek's chest and buries it in his Mate's hair. He rests his forehead against Derek's again for a brief moment. "Thanks." He whispers to his Mate before reluctantly pulling away. Derek nods his head, unable to speak past the rush of relief he feels that his Mate is ok and that he was able to help. He moves to sit next to Stiles on the couch. They both turn to look at the Sherriff still standing there watching them closely. Stiles gestures to his dad's favorite chair, "Trust me dad. You're gonna want to sit down for this."

"Trust you, huh? It seems like you've been keeping quite a bit of important information from me son." The Sherriff replies as he moves over to sit in his chair. He looks from Stiles to Derek and then to where their hands remain clasped together before turning his eyes back to Stiles. "I'm not sure which question to start with son. How long have you and Derek Hale been in a relationship?, Why is Derek Hale in my house dressed in your clothes?, or "Are you having sex with my underage son Mr Hale?"

"Uhm" Stiles squirms in his seat before blurting out "Werewolfs". He feels Derek's shock and amusement at his outburst as his Mate facepalms beside him and slides down in the couch to throw his head back against the top of the couch. He looks at his dad to see that the man is sitting there mouth slightly open like he'd been getting ready to say some thing before Stiles' outburst rendered him temporarily speechless. Stiles rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "Uhm yeah, so I guess we'll start there."

"Werewolfs?" His dad asks. "What the hell does that have to do with all the secrets and lies, Stiles. I thought you were finally going to tell me what's going on with you the past-" 

"That's what I'm trying to do dad. It's just a really complicated and hard to believe story but I've got proof here with me so, yeah, uhm let's start with werewolfs. Dad, werewolfs are real, in fact Derek-"

The Sherriff jumped out of his chair stalking toward Stiles yelling, "God damn it Stiles-" He stopped in his tracks at the animalistic growl that came from Derek. He is shocked to see the older man's eyes are blood red, his teeth elongated into vicious fangs. He's shocked even more when Stiles instead of being afraid slaps Derek on the arm, drawing the growling beast's attention to him. "No, Stiles, don't-" the Sherriff says quietly as he draws his weapon. 

"Dude, you can't go all protective Alpha on my dad. Talk about making a bad impression! " Derek's growl stopped the minute Stiles had slapped his arm to get his attention. Derek's shoulders slump as he realizes he just threatened his Mate's father. The man would never accept him as Stiles Mate now. He'd fucked up like he always- _'enough of that big guy. You did what it was your nature to do, protect your Mate from any threat. I may get irritated from time to time but I'll never blame you or get angry with you for instincts you can't control.'_ Stiles runs his fingers gently over Derek's Mating bite, soothing the Alpha. "Put away the Alpha eyes big guy. I think you just proved my point to my dad in the most unexpected yet totally hot way. I love it when you go all protective Mate on me." 

"Mate?" His dad chokes out. Stiles and Derek both turn to look at the Sherriff who is currently aiming his weapon at Derek's chest. Stiles is proud to see his dad's hand is steady in spite of the shock he'd just received but also irritated but not surprised that his dad has his weapon trained on Derek. Stiles eases his body in front Derek's, despite Derek's protests, verbal and through the bond. Once his dad sees that Stiles is determined to block Derek's body with his own, he lowers his weapon to his side. He refuses to hold a weapon on his son and given how pissed the older man sitting beside his son had gotten just at him yelling at his own son he could easily see things escalating if Derek thought he was actually pointing the weapon at Stiles. 

"Look dad, I know this is a shock and and a lot to take in. Just please put the gun away. You can't kill Derek with regular bullets anyway. He's not a threat to you. He'd never hurt you because that would hurt me. Derek is one of the good guys and believe me this crazy ass town needs all the good guys it can get. Just sit back down and I promise we'll tell you everything. You're not gonna like some, hell, most of it but there are somethings you're just gonna have to accept."

The Sherriff slowly moves back to his chair and sits down. He stubbornly keeps his gun in his hand resting against his leg, pointed toward the floor for now but ready just in case. "What the hell was that, that growl and his eyes, his face, what do you mean a regular bullet won't kill him?" He takes a deep breath and asks the question most weighing on him at the moment "What the hell is a Mate and why did you call him that?"

"Derek is a werewolf dad, a born werewolf, meaning he was born a werewolf not bitten like Scott, Erica, Boyd, or Issac." Stiles holds his hand up when his dad starts to interrupt at the mention of Scott's name. "I'll tell you the whole story just don't interrupt me. Let me tell you everything then you can ask questions, ok?" His dad nods his head and Stiles starts at the beginning, "Remember that night Scott and I were out in the woods looking for the dead body? Well. . ."

Stiles explains everything to his dad, leaving nothing out. He starts with the night Scott got bitten by Peter and ends with Derek wounded upstairs and them realizing they were Mate's and now bonded for life. Derek is a strong mostly silent yet comforting presence at his side. He speaks up only when Stiles turns to him and draws him into the retelling of their story with a gentle smile and "Derek remember when we" or a smirking "tell him about the time that we". 

It took quite a while to tell the story and the Sherriff is still confused by a lot of the details. A few things that stood out were, well, holy shit! werewolfs, but mostly it was the multiple times his son had been in danger, how many times Derek had saved his son's life and apparently how many times his son had returned the favor and saved Derek's life. It seemed obvious to him that they'd had feeling for each other for much longer than either one of the idiots had realized. Otherwise they wouldn't be so accepting of this Mate bond thing which apparently means Derek is basically his son in law. He's still trying to process how he feels about his 17 year old son making a lifelong commitment like that so quickly but thinking back over the story he'd just heard he thinks it was maybe inevitable. From what Derek had contributed about Mates it was predestined. He wasn't sure if he believed that but hell he hadn't believed in werewolfs a few hours ago. 

The Sherriff stands up abruptly. Stiles and Derek had been patiently answering his questions for the last hour or so once the whole story was out and they were all exhausted. From what Stiles had said Derek was still healing from what had been some pretty nasty wounds. He said Derek was mostly healed but he could see concern on his sons face when he'd talked about how bad the wounds had been. "It's late, and my head feels like it's about to explode. We'll talk about this more tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning. No sex under my roof when I'm home, that's an ironclad rule, understand?" He looks at both men still sitting side by side on the couch, hands clasped together. They look at him in shock but both nod their heads. 

"So you don't mind if Derek stays?"

"You think I'd send him away without knowing how it might affect you? I heard what you said about the Mating bond and needing to stay close while the bond is new. As you put it you guys are 'werewolf married' now which basically makes Derek my son in law. I better start getting used to him being around if he's your, uhm, Mate."

Stiles leaps of the couch and runs to hug his dad tight. "Thank you for not trying to separate us. I can't imagine..." Stiles shudders against his dad at the thought of having to be separated from Derek. "Thanks for listening and believing me dad. I know it was a lot to take in." His dad runs a hand down his back. 

"Well you had some pretty indisputable evidence in Derek there."

Derek stands up and silently walks over to where Stiles is standing with the Sherriff. Even that slight distance felt too far after the stress of the last few hours and the worry that the Sherriff would try to separate them. Stiles leans back into Derek as soon as the older man gets close enough. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, unable to not hold his Mate close despite the Sherriff's raised eyebrow. He noticed how both his son and Derek seemed to relax as soon as they were touching again.

"You guys really can't stand to be away from each other, can you? You're gonna have to figure out how to manage that for when Stiles goes back to school. We'll add that to the list of things to discuss in the morning, and Jackson. I'm still trying to understand what happened with that boy, kanima, huh." 

Derek and Stiles move toward the steps to go back up to Stiles' room. "Hey Derek, your wounds are pretty much healed, right?" The Sherriff calls as they reach the stairs.

"Yes sir." Derek replies as he turns back to look at the older man.

"Good son, then this won't make things worse." The Sherriff says quietly as he lifts his gun and shoots Derek through the shoulder furthest away from Stiles. Stiles looks at the wound that Derek has quickly covered with his hand before turning to stare at his dad in shock.

"What the fuck, dad?" The Sherriff has already holstered his weapon and is hold his hands up in the air, palms out toward them. 

"What?" He smirks at Stiles, reminding both of the other men that Stiles' tendency to be a little shit obviously came from this man. "You said a regular bullet wouldn't kill him."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Jesus dad!" Stiles pulls Derek's hand away to look at the wound, glad to see the shot went clean through and is already slowly healing. He turns back to look at his dad. "Was that really necessary?" 

"Oh absolutely. He basically married my underage son without my permission and I understand that he didn't do it deliberately but still. Plus it's a reminder of what will happen if he ever hurts my son, but it won't be a regular bullet or his shoulder then." The Sherriff looks at Derek then, "Go on upstairs son and let Stiles get you patched up. You're bleeding all over my floor." 

Derek had been standing silently watching the interaction between Stiles and his dad. It hadn't really shocked him when the Sherriff shot him. He'd been expecting it ever since they'd made the decision to tell the man everything. He was just surprised that the man waited so long and had made it what would have been a non-lethal wound even if Derek had been human. The Sherriff was well versed in firearms and shooting to incapacitate. If he'd really wanted to hurt Derek he'd have shot him in the abdomen. Gut shots hurt like a bitch, even for werewolfs. 

Derek realized the Sherriff had not only shot him in one of the least painful areas considering where he could have shot him but also that the man was observant enough that he'd aimed for the shoulder that had been the least injured in the battle with the Alpha's. Derek wouldn't fool himself that that was a coincidence or that the Sherriff had only aimed for that shoulder because it was furthest away from Stiles. The Sherriff had perfect aim, he could have easily shot Derek in the shoulder closest to Stiles without any risk to Stiles. The real shock came when the Sherriff called him son, nowTHAT he wasn't expecting.

Stiles studied the wound, head tilted as he felt a weird tug inside him from the Mating bond and a vague whispering he struggled to hear. "I think I can. . ." He murmured to himself as the whispers became clearer he reached his hand out toward Derek. "Yeah, I can just. . ." He places his hand over the wound and to Derek's shock black and red lines begin to climb Stiles' hand and up his arm similar to when a wolf draws pain. Derek is amazed at the site and almost doesn't hear the Sherriff quietly whispered question.

"What is he doing? What are those lines going up his arm?

"It looks similar to when I draw pain from someone but he shouldn't be able to. . ." Derek stops speaking in shock at the feel of the bullet wound rapidly closing, his healing accelerated by whatever Stiles was doing to an unbelievable rate he'd never achieved even as an Alpha. Stiles had not only taken his pain but also healed his wound in a matter of seconds. Derek realizes that even his slow healing Alpha battle wounds were now completely healed from whatever Stiles had done. He looks at his Mate in shock, quickly reaching out to pull the swaying younger man into his arms before he collapsed.

Stiles opens his eyes briefly, his eyes a brilliant solid white which quickly faded away to his normal amber. "There, I fixed you." he muttered tiredly, one hand drunkingly reaching up to pat Derek on the head before falling limply to his side. Derek turns to the Sherriff in shock, surprised to see the man had moved over to stand beside them and was staring quietly down at his son passed out in Derek's arms. 

"Well hell. Guess we've got more to talk about tomorrow than I thought. Take him upstairs son. It took a lot out of him to heal you like that and on his first time out of the box at that. If he's anything like his mother, and I'm positive now that he is, he'll need to sleep for quite a while although his bond to you might lessen the time it takes for his to recuperate from using his powers." 

"Powers?" Derek asks dumbfounded. 

"I'll explain everything to you both in the morning or whenever Stiles is up and coherent. He's not the only one who had secrets. Go on son. Put him to bed. I'll see you in the morning. I'll clean up down here before I go to bed myself." The Sherriff moves toward the kitchen muttering to himself about having 'real fucking bacon tomorrow, none of that turkey bacon shit. Not after this night'.

Derek shrugs, knowing there's no way the Sherriff is going to tell him any more until tomorrow when he can tell both of them whatever the hell he's been hiding. He climbs up the stairs cradling his Mate carefully. He places Stiles gently on the bed and strips him down to his boxers, knowing Stiles will be uncomfortable from Derek's high body temperature if he remains fully clothed. He quickly strips down to his borrowed boxers as well and climbs in bed behind his Mate. He pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses his forehead. "I always knew there was something different, something special about you."


	23. Secrets revealed, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek enjoy some bonding time before the morning meeting with the Sherriff  
> Basically a chapter full of smut

Stiles woke up slowly, his limbs heavy as if he'd slept for days. Derek is pressed close to his back, one arm under Stiles' head, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, aggressively spooning him in a way that has quickly become familiar and precious to Stiles. The arm around his waist tightens even more when Stiles trys to move. "Derek, you gotta let me move. My arm is going numb." Derek grumbles at Stiles but the tight band around his waist loosens a bit. Stiles turns to face Derek, his eyes wide as the memories of last night race through his head. "What the fuck?"

Stiles runs his fingers over Derek's shoulder, the skin is intact, flawless. The bullet wound had been healed completely, apparently by him. Although how the fuck he did that was a complete mystery, well to him at least. It seems like his dad knew something but Stiles was pretty foggy on exactly what his dad had said. Healing Derek the way he had drained him nearly unconscious. Stiles sits up and rubs his hands down Derek's bare, now completely healed chest. "I did that." He said quietly, his voice filled with awe. He raises his eyes to meet Derek's, "How did I do that Derek? That's not from the Mate bond, right? What did my Dad say? He knows something. I heard him mention Mom but I was so worn out that I don't remember what he said. What hasn't he told me about my Mom?"

Derek sits up and pulls the anxious younger man into his lap wrapping his arms tight around him. The smell of anxiety and betrayal in his Mate's scent causing his wolf to whine and demand he comfort his Mate. Not that he needed a push from his wolf to comfort his Mate, they were both in agreement when it came to Stiles and making sure he was taken care of. "Your dad said he'd explain everything to us once you woke up. He's in the kitchen right now. Do you want to head down?"

"Let's sit here for just a few minutes." Stiles whispered into Derek's neck, each word a gentle puff of air against his Mating bite. Derek groaned at the stimulation to what was now one of his most senstive areas, and an area off limits to anyone except his Mate. Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek's Mating bite in apology, he hadn't realized the affect his breathing directly over the bite was having on his Mate until Derek's groan had pulled him out of his own deep thoughts and made him aware of the direction Derek's thoughts had taken, mainly, _Mate, want now_. Thought which were pretty much echoed by Derek's wolf, **My Mate, Mount Mate now, breed Mate.**. Stiles pulls back to look into Derek's eyes, "Sorry babe. Didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered, especially when I can't do anything about it with my old man down stairs waiting on us. As soon as we're alone I'll promise I'll bounce on that dick like a pogo stick, ok?"

Derek's eyes are blazing red and he growls lowly when he breathes in his Mate's scent. He buries his face in Stiles' neck nuzzling and licking at Stiles' Mating bite. Stiles leans his head to the side to give Derek better access without thinking. His legs wrap around Derek's waist lining their cocks up perfectly. Stiles thrusts his hips to rub their cocks against each other, needing the friction. Derek's hands slide down his back to grab his ass, controlling the movement of Stiles' hips. Stiles moans as Derek moves him harder against him. He kisses his way up Stiles neck, across his jaw to capture his lips in a frenzied kiss. 

They stay like that for several long minutes, exchanging kisses and thrusting their hips to rub their cocks against each other. Stiles has his hands buried in Derek's hair, moaning into his mouth. He pulls back as a thought enters his head, not sure if it's his own desire or Derek's but totally on board either way. He sends the thought to Derek in case it was his own and not Derek's. Derek growls at the image Stiles sends him, the thought of it pushing his arousal even higher. It was risky, with Stiles' dad downstairs but Derek would hear him long before he got close to Stiles' room and Stiles needed his Mate right now. Stiles jumps off his lap and moves quickly to lock his door before pulling his boxers off and climbing on the bed. Derek had stood up the moment Stiles had left his lap and was standing by the bed naked, slowly stroking his large cock as he watched Stiles lock the door, strip and then climb on the bed. He quickly followed Stiles onto the bed. 

He covers Stiles' body with his own, reveling in the feel of his Mates's bare skin against his. "Damn, I want to fuck you so much" he whisphers in Stiles' ear, laughing when Stiles shivers against him. "But the next time I fuck you I'm going to take my time with you. Open you up slowly until you're riding my fingers like you can't get enough. Only then will I slide my cock deep inside you, fucking you nice and slow." Stiles moans as Derek sends him images of what he wanted to do to his Mate as he whispered the words into Stiles' ear. "Next time." He promised his Mate as his slid down his body to take his cock into his mouth. He slid his mouth up and down his Mate's cock a couple of times before pulling away to lay on his back before pulling Stiles on top of him. 

Stiles was getting used to his Mate's tendency to manhandle, er, wolfhandle? him in bed to get him in the position he wanted quickly and didn't even gasp when he suddenly found himself laying on top of Derek in the 69 position he'd envisioned earlier. He loved it when Derek used his strength to lift him into the position he wanted him in. He found it incredibly sexy that his Mate was so aroused by him that he couldn't wait the few seconds it would take for Stiles to move on his own. Stiles' thoughts were interrupted by his Mate grabbing his thighs to arrange his legs on either side of his face. Stiles' face turned bright red when he realized his ass was right in Derek's face, his embarrassment quickly forgotten when Derek took his cock back into his mouth. 

Stiles quickly got with the program, taking his Mate's large, uncut dick in his hand. He licked around the head as his slid his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the feel of his Mates's cock in his hand. The contrast of the soft, silky skin over the rock hard throbbing shaft fascinated him. He loved that Derek wasn't circumsized. He teased his Mate with a few more strokes of his tongue before finally taking him into his mouth. It was a little hard, ha hard, get it?, to concentrate on pleasuring his Mate considering what Derek was doing to his cock but Stiles was determined to make this as good for Derek as it was for him. 

Derek used his strength to move Stiles' hips until Stiles caught on and began fucking into Derek's mouth. He slid a finger inside his mouth along side Stiles' cock to wet it before moving his hand around to rub at his Mate's entrance. Massaging gently before slowly sliding the finger inside Stiles. Stiles, loving the feel of fucking into his Mate's mouth while his Mate's finger slowly fucked into his ass decided it was only fair to reciprocate. He fingers were wet from his saliva and Derek's precome as he used his hand on the length of Derek's cock that he couldn't YET fit into his mouth without choking. One day he was gonna be able to deep throat that baby without choking or gagging but that would take practice. Practice that Stiles was eagerly looking forward to. 

Stiles slid his saliva and precome covered finger into Derek, fucking his Mate with first one finger then two as he sucked his cock. It didn't take long for Stiles to come once Derek added a second finger, twisting them to hit that spot inside Stiles that lit up his whole body. Derek swallowed down every bit of his Mate's come, savoring the taste of his Mate. Stiles had to take a moment to recover. Being a good Mate, he continued to work Derek's cock with his hand and fuck him with his fingers as he caught his breath, his head resting on Derek's thigh. As soon as his got his breathing under control he swallowed his Mate down again. He took him in farther than he had before, the head of Derek's cock hitting the back of his throat, instead of gagging Stiles relaxed his throat, allowing Derek to slide in a little deeper. 

He added a third finger, twisting his hand to search for that spot, 'yep that's the one' he thought when Derek moaned, his body shaking with the need to come. Stiles moved his hand from Derek's cock to his hips, encouraging the wolf to thrust into his mouth. Derek took the hint and began to thrust up into Stiles' mouth. It only took a couple of thrusts before he was coming down his Mate's throat. Stiles dropped his head down on Derek's thigh, no longer the least bit embarrassed that his ass was still right in Derek's face. Even when Derek pulled his hips forward so that his ass was even closer to Derek's face. 

Derek ran his hands over Stiles' ass before using his fingers to gently pull Stiles' cheeks apart to reveal his entrance. Stiles took a shaky breath as Derek ran a finger slowly over the slightly stretched rosette. Derek pulled Stiles' hips closer to his face causing Stiles to gasp as he felt Derek's breath move over his exposed opening. The gasp turned into a moan when he felt Derek's tongue slid over him. Stiles had never felt anything like this, Derek's tongue licking gently at his ass was the most amazing thing until his tongue slide inside him and that was even more amazing. Stiles slide his hand down to grip his quickly returning erection. Derek knocked his hand away, replacing it with his own.

Stiles was a trembling, moaning mess within seconds. Barely able to hold himself up due to the overwhelming pleasure, he let his upper body fall forward so his head was once again resting on Derek's thigh. Derek fucked his tongue as deep into Stiles as he could, surrounded by the scent and taste of his Mate. Stiles could help but push back, trying to get more of his Mate's tongue. Derek stroked his hand over Stiles' cock as his tongue moved in and out of his ass. It was to much for Stiles after his recent orgasam and he was coming all over Derek's hand within minutes. Derek slid his tongue deep inside Stiles one more time before gently moving Stiles to lay on his side. Derek licked his Mate's come off his fingers as Stiles tried to catch his breath after his second orgasam of the morning. His dick twitched at the sight of Derek licking his come off his fingers. It was fucking hot as hell watching Derek lick his fingers clean of Stiles' come. 

Derek sat up on the bed beside Stiles, running his hand down his Mate's back. The need to touch his Mate impossible to resist, not that he wanted to. He listened carefully to make sure Stiles' dad was still down in the kitchen before turning his attention back to his Mate. Stiles slowly moved so he was sitting bedside Derek on the bed. Stiles ran his eyes over his Mate, enjoying the view of the wolf sitting naked beside him. He grinned when he saw that Derek was hard. He moved on to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at his Mate. Aware that he was presenting himself to the wolf he watched as Derek slowly moved to cover his body with his own. "I know you wanted our next time to be slow but I say we can't let that awesome erection go to waste. You can fuck me fast now and slow the next time. I think that's a good idea, don't you?" Stiles pressed his ass back agaist his Mate, so that Derek's cock slid between his cheeks.They both moaned at the sensation. 

Stiles grabbed the lube from the bedside table and handed it to Derek. He didn't think he'd need much prep between Derek's fingers and his tongue, he felt he was ready. Derek took the lube and wet his fingers, sliding two into Stiles immediately. Working quickly but carefully he worked in a third finger and then a fourth. Stiles was pushing back, fucking himself onto Derek's fingers. Deciding he was ready Derek slicked up his cock and slowly pushed into Stiles. Sitting back on his heels, Derek pulled Stiles up off his hands and knees so that he was sitting in Derek's lap his back pressed tight to Derek's chest. Derek slowly lifted Stiles up and down, using his supernatural strength to control Stiles movements. 

Stiles let his head fall back onto Derek's shoulder, his hands resting over Derek's on his hips. Derek tried to maintain the slow pace but the feel of his Mate's tight heat surrounding him and the memory of his Mate coming apart from his tongue was too much. Derek thrusts his hips up as he pulled Stiles down onto his cock, fucking his Mate hard and fast. It was too much and Derek was biting down on Stiles' Mating bite as he came inside his Mate within minutes. Derek licked at Stiles' Mating bite, cleaning off the blood. He watched in amazement as the new wound immediately healed. 

"We'd better get cleaned up and get downstairs before dad comes looking for us." Stiles grins at his Mate as he climbs off his lap and grabs an towel off the floor to clean himself up before pulling his clothes on. Derek watches his Mate for a minute before standing up to pull his clothes on as well. Derek suddenly tilts his head to the side hearing the Sherriff speak, he wonders who the Sherriff is talking to until the man's words register causing Derek's face to flush in response.

"Son you think you and my son can tear yourselfs away from each other long enough to have some breakfast and finish that talk? Maybe you can hold off on any more 'bonding' until I'm at work? There are some things a father doesn't need to hear."


	24. What am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his mom

Stiles cocks his head to the side, his eyes on Derek's face which is bright red. He rolls his eyes, easily imagining any number of things his father could have said to make his Mate blush that way. After all, this was HIS father. Stiles grabs Derek's hand, pulling him toward the bedroom door. "Come on, let's get down stairs before he says something more embarrassing."

"How did you know he said something embarrassing?"

"Dude, your face is not normally that shade of red. Plus I know my dad."

Derek follows Stiles out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. The Sheriff is sitting at the table already digging into one of the three plates of food sitting on the table. He looks up when they walk in, smirking when he catches site of the blush on Derek's face.

Stiles glares at his dad, who was clearing enjoying Derek's discomfort. Not that Stiles wasn't, because a blushing, embarrassed Derek was something he thought he'd NEVER see, but at least he was being subtle about it. An elbow to his ribs from Derek as they sat down to eat made him rethink that. After all it's hard to subtly enjoy something when his Mate could sense his emotions and thoughts. _'awh babe I just think you're cute when you blush. Never thought I'd see my sourwolf blush.'_

"So, Dadio you've been keeping secrets too? What the hell am I? What did I do last night? What else can I -"

The Sheriff raises his hand to stop the flow of words coming out of his son. Boy can that kid ramble when he gets nervous. "Well son to be honest I don't exactly know what you are. Your Mom didn't like to talk about her heritage much. Especially after you were born. She said she would explain everything to you when you were older."

"How can you not know what she was, what I am. I don't understand-" 

"Well, son I didn't even know she wasn't human until after we got married. She couldn't hide it once we were living together. Little things, like when she was angry and the cabinets would rattle or when she was working in the garden, the plants just responded to her. I can't explain it but her garden grew way faster than it should have. She told me she wasn't human, that she came from a long line of magic. She never said exactly what her family was, only that by marrying me, a human, that she couldn't go back. She swore she never regretted her decision to marry me but it made her sad to talk about her family so I didn't push."

Derek laid his hand over Stiles' knee when his heart rate shot up when his father said his mother 'wasn't human'. He poured reassurance through the bond into Stiles. _'whatever she was, whatever you are doesn't matter. You're still you, still Stiles, my Mate and I love you.'_ Stiles laid his hand on top of Derek's hand, anchoring himself in the feel of his Mate. He managed a half assed grin, "YOU didn't push? "

The Sheriff laughed at that, "I learned pretty quickly not to push your mom to talk about something she didn't want to talk about. Where do you think you got your ability to distract and divert attention from something you don't want to talk about? Your mom was a master of it. When she got pregnant with you she was even more reluctant to talk about it. Said she didn't want to draw the wrong attention to her child."

"Why didn't she tell me anything-?"

"She always said she would explain everything to you when your magic developed. She wasn't sure what being half human would do to your ability to do magic. She didn't want you upset if you never developed any magic because she loved you. She kept journals for you once she started getting sick. She wanted to make sure she passed along all her knowledge to you. Made me promise to give them to you once your magic appeared. She was sure that it would eventually. Thought maybe your being human was the reason it hadn't yet. Who knew it took Mating an Alpha werewolf to jump start your powers?"

"She left journals for me?" Stiles made give me hands at his dad. "Where are they? I need to start reading them like yesterday. I have to learn what I can do, is it just healing? Can I heal Derek because he's my Mate or can I heal others? What else can I do? Dad I have to read those-" Derek slaps a hand over Stiles' mouth to halt the rush of words rapidly pouring out of his Mate's mouth. 

"Breath Stiles." Derek pulls his hand away from Stiles' mouth to rub his back. 

The Sheriff watches Derek calm Stiles down, amazed at how easily he manages it. He still felt that Stiles was too young for this kind of commitment but he was starting to see how much they cared for each other. It was nice knowing Stiles had someone besides him to look out for him. 

The Sheriff got up and walked into the living room coming back with a box Stiles had never seen before. He sat the box on the floor next to Stiles' chair as it was to big to sit on the table. "There son. I'm not sure exactly what's in the box besides the journals. I promised her I'd never try to open it. I think she did something to it anyway so you're the only one who could open it. She wanted to be able to guide you herself but once she knew she wouldn't be here to teach you she spent hours writing those journals. She wanted to leave you all the knowledge she had planned to give you in person once your magic developed. Hopefully you'll find all the answers you need in that box."

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close when he felt the sadness radiating off his Mate. Stiles pressed closer, sliding into Derek's lap to press tight against his Mate's chest, eyes tightly closed to try to hold back tears. Derek buried his face in his Mate's hair, breathing in his scent to calm his wolf. Stiles' distress had his wolf pacing and growling inside him. 

The Sheriff moved to sit in the seat Stiles had been sitting in. Derek tensed at the older man's closeness before forcing himself to relax. He met the sheriff's eyes over top of Stiles' head and nodded when the older man started to reach for Stiles but stopped to make sure Derek was ok with him touching Stiles. The older man seemed to understand Stiles' distress was agitating Derek's wolf and was smart enough to make sure the werewolf was in control enough to allow someone else to touch his Mate. He placed his hand on3 Stiles' back after Derek's nod.

The three men sat quietly for a few minutes, both the Sheriff and Stiles needing time to compose themselves. A few tears and a couple of deep breathes later Stiles realizes he is sitting in Derek's lap in front of his dad and turns to look at his dad, to explain, only to find his dad calmly sitting right next to Derek in the seatop Stiles had vacated. The hand his father had been resting on his back moved to grip Derek's shoulder briefly before he let it fall to his knee. Stiles raises an eyebrow at his Mate, surprised at how calm he was with the Sheriff so close. Derek shrugged his shoulders, his wolf recognized the Sheriff wasn't a threat. Well, as long as he didn't hurt Stiles, which he would never do.

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna take the box up to my room]]] and start going through it. I need to find out everything I can my magic before the Alpha pack makes their next move." Stiles stands up and hugs his father when the older man also stands. Derek picks up the box before Stiles gets a chance. Stiles rolls his eyes at his Mate, "Der I think I could have carried it my-" Stiles stops when Derek shakes his head. 

"You're still recovering from healing me and it's to heavy for you to carry upstairs." Stiles doesn't argue when his father agrees with Derek. He certainly hopes this doesn't become a thing, his father and his Mate joining forces. Well, maybe he does. 


	25. Memories hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his heritage. Derek comforts him as he reads his Mom's journals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update! I really struggled with what I wanted to do with Stiles' heritage. I really wanted to do something different. It took me awhile but I finally found something I found interesting and different. I had to change some of the legend to make it fit and I'll explain that more in the next chapter. 
> 
> Polish translation (according to Google translate as I do not speak Polish so if it's wrong blame Google LoL)  
> mały-little one  
> nadprzyrodzone istoty-supernatural beings  
> Magia-magic  
> czarodziejski istoty-magical beings  
> człowiek-human  
> nadprzyrodzony-supernatural

Derek carried the box upstairs, giving Stiles a chance to speak to his dad alone. Derek could still hear what they were saying but ignored the conversation to give them some privacy. Stiles hugged his dad tight, both of them emotional from talking about his Mom. "Thanks Dad. I-I'm sorry I kept all this stuff from you. I just wanted to protect you. I knew if you knew about all the crazy shit going down you'd be right in the middle of it, trying to protect the town. I just didn't want you to get hurt-"

"Like you have, son? You think I don't realize how many of your 'accidental injuries' the last couple of years were probably the result of a fight with something supernatural instead of your 'natural ability to trip over everything and nothing'? From now on you tell me what's going on in this town. I need to know if there's something threatening my son or my town."

"I promise dad. I won't keep anything else from you. When the next big bad comes to town Derek and I will make sure you know as soon as we do. Right now it's the Alpha pack and something sacrificing humans to get power we told you about last night. I'll let you know everything we figure out about them and what plan we come up with. We need a plan, our last run in with the Alpha pack almost killed Derek. They can't kill him dad. I-I-can't lose him." 

The Sheriff placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "We'll figure something out, son. I expect to be included in this plan forming rather than just told about what you guys came up with. I have to get ready for work. I'll see you and Derek after my shift. We'll talk more then, ok son?" 

Stiles nodded his head, unable to speak in that moment. It terrified him that his dad wanted to be involved on taking down the Alpha pack. He knew there was no way he could keep his dad out of it now that he knew about the situation. He just hoped he could learn enough from his Mom's journals to be able to help protect his dad and his pack the next time they faced the Alpha pack. 

Stiles ran up the steps, eager to start reading the journals his mom left him. He needed to know what he could do with his magic as soon as possible. Derek had set the box beside the bed and was sitting with his back against the wall, legs stretched out on the bed. Stiles opened the box, his hands tingling when his first pulled away the tape to pull the flaps open to reveal the box's content. He could tell his dad was right about him being the only one that could open the box. The tingling he felt when he opened the box felt like magic, like the box was making sure he was the one the box was meant for. He drew in a shaky breath when his saw the envelope with his name written in his Mom's handwriting. He hadn't seen her handwriting in years. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the envelope and the book it was laying on top of out of the box.

Stiles positioned himself on the bed so that he was sitting in front of Derek. Derek immediately pulled him back against his chest, his legs cradling Stiles so that Stiles was completely surrounded by his Mate. Derek rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder and tightened his arms around his Mate. He knew how sad Stiles had been talking about his Mom with his dad. He sent reassurance and love through the bond, trying to comfort and support his Mate. 

Stiles took a minute to clear his mind and just enjoy the feel of his Mate's body pressed tightly against his own. Derek made him feel safe, something Stiles had not felt in a long time. Stiles took a deep breath and opened the letter from his Mom, only the feel of his Mate surrounding him and the constant pulse of reassurance and love Derek sent him through the bond kept him from breaking down. 

_**My dearest son,**_  
_**I am so sorry that I am not there to help you through this difficult time. I always knew your magia would develop one day and looked so forward to guiding you and teaching you as my parents taught me. When I realized I would be gone before that time came I decided to write down everything I could to help guide you so you would not have to figure your powers out on your own. I know you have a million questions, the most important of which is about what you are. You my dearest son come from a long line of strong czarodziejski istoty, you are half Addonexus. I will tell you more about what that means in the journals. Unfortunately my family took exception to my falling in love with a człowiek. I had been out of contact with them for quite a while by the time you were born. I decided it was best not to tell them about you, not sure how they would feel about a half human child. I have done everything in my power to not draw attention to us, to you. You must be careful, mały, using magia will attract the attention of nadprzyrodzone istoty. One of the first things you MUST learn is how to mask the scent of magia that surrounds you now that your powers have been unleashed. I would also recommend that you reach out to Talia Hale. She is the Alpha of a powerful werewolf pack that protects Beacon Hills. She will help you and protect you until you are strong enough to protect yourself. The Hales have looked after this town for a long time and will help keep you safe. Talia will be able to help answer any questions that I didn't. The Hales have been a strong pack for centuries and know more about the nadprzyrodzony then anyone else that I have met in this world. Her brother Peter is extremely knowledgeable about magia and would be able to guide you as you learn how to control your magia. I wish I could be there to teach you myself. I love you. I'm so proud of you. We will see each other again one day soon.**_  
_**Love always, Mom**_

Stiles read the letter three times before putting it back in the envelope. He let his head fall back on Derek's shoulder. Derek kissed his cheek before burying his nose in Stiles' hair. They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Stiles tests the word out to loud. "Addonexus, I'm half Addonexus." He laughs, " I have no idea what the fuck that means. Do you?" 

"I've heard the name but don't really know much about them. Peter mentioned them once or twice. Something about being able to manipulate their bones into weapons? I don't really remember anything else. Peter. . ." Derek trials off, not able to actually make the suggestion that his Mate talk to his Psychotic recently returned from the dead uncle.

Stiles groans. "Ugh, I really don't want to talk to your creepy uncle. I don't care if my mom said he was knowledgeable about magic. She knew him before his lost his mind and went all murderous revenge Alpha on Beacon Hills. Who knows if he came back from the dead with all his brain faculties anyway. I mean, really, he could have forgotten a lot of shit while he was dead under the floorboards of your old house. No, Peter is an absolute last resort. IF I can't figure this out with my Mom's journals and then IF Deaton doesn't know anything, then MAYBE, MAYBE I'll ask Peter. Although who I'm kidding, Deaton is worse than you when it comes to keeping shit to himself that really should be shared, you know? Well worse than you used to be, since, you know, Mate bond-" 

"Stiles, breathe" Derek runs his nose down the side of Stiles' face, behind his ear and down his neck, scenting him. Stiles turns his neck to the side, giving Derek better access. "You've got your Mom's journals. If you have questions after reading those then WE can talk to Peter togeth-" Derek's words cut off as a vicious growl erupted from his chest startling Stiles. 

Stiles turned to face Derek, arms flailing in surprise at the sound coming from his Mate. Stiles almost smacks Derek in the face with his hand as he frantically gestures toward his Mate, "Derek? What is it? Is it the Alphas? Fuck-I should call-"

"Now Derek is that any way to greet your favorite uncle? After all, since no one bothered to let me know you were alive and well I had to come check on you myself." Peter taunts smoothly from in front of Stiles' window which he apparently just came through.

"I really need to start locking that damn window" Stiles mutters. Derek continues to growl at his uncle, a low menacing sound that is unlike anything Stiles has ever heard from his Mate. He leans back against Derek's chest, his Mate's arms immediately wrapping around him. He just looks at Peter for a minute replaying his and Derek's conversation over in his head. He smirks at Peter, "So what, are you like Candyman now? Some unfortunate soul says your name five times and you just appear behind them? I have to say the creeptastic factor fits you. You definitely have that B rated horror movie villan thing going on. What the ever living fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" 

Derek flashes his eyes at Peter, his wolf snarling inside him at having his Psychotic unpredictable uncle so close to his Mate. Stiles and Derek shift their positions at the same time so that Derek is between Peter and Stiles. Derek kneels on the bed, his body blocking most of Stiles from Peter's site. Peter holds his hands up in the air, attempting to reassure the enraged Alpha that he meant no harm. "What the fuck are you doing in my Mates' house?" Derek snarls, the words heavy with the weight of his Alpha presence. 

Peter eyes Derek carefully, realizes the danger he is in as soon as he hears the word Mate. Newly Mated Alpha's are super protective and have been known to tear apart any perceived threat to their Mate. Peter backed closer to the window, keeping his hands up. "Is it so hard to believe that I was worried about you? You fell to what we thought was your death, then disappeared. When you didn't come back to the loft I was worried that the Alphas had gotten you. Then I felt a change in the pack bonds, something I haven't felt in years. So I came to ask Stiles if they knew anything and caught your scent. I just wanted to see that you were ok Derek."

"I'm fine. You've seen me, now go." Derek responds, the Alpha presence still prominent in his voice making his words nearly a command. Stiles presses up against Derek's back, eyeing Peter over his Mate's shoulder. 

_'Babe can you tone down the Alpha presence?'_

_'Is it affecting you? It shouldn't-'_

_'Oh it's affecting me but not the way you mean. I really don't want to get turned on anymore than I already am in front of your psycho uncle. Once he's gone I'll show you just how much you going all Alpha affects me.'_

"You Mated the underage son of the Sheriff? Derek you never do anything the easy way do you?" Peter grins at Derek, delighted at this turn of events. 

"Why do YOU seem so happy about that? My dad is totally cool with Derek being my Mate. Also for future reference my dad is now in the know about all the supernatural shit that has gone down in this town so next time you feel the need to come creeping around use the front door. My bedroom window is not a doggy door for werewolfs!" Stiles glares at Peter over Derek's shoulder. He's really tired of werewolfs randomly showing up in his bedroom and interrupting his time with his Mate. 

"Just go Peter." Derek sighs, "Now is not a good time to push things the way you usually do. My wolf already wants to rip your head off for daring to get close to my Mate." 

"Awh, the newly Mated! I remember those days." Peter turns to go out the window but stops to look over his shoulder at the two men on the bed. "At least this solves our Alpha pack problem." 

"What do you mean it solves our Alpha pack problem?" Stiles says before Peter can leave out the window. Peter turns back to face the two men, his grin wide. 

"Oh come on Derek! You don't remember? It's one of the first things we were taught! Think!" Peter, always one for dramatics, drags out the reveal instead of just explaining what he meant. 

"Mates" Derek says quietly, trying to remember exactly what his Mom had said. "Alpha Mates are sacred, protected by pack law."

"The Alpha pack will know there's nothing they could do to compel you to harm your Mate. They never target packs that have a Mated Alpha pair for that reason. A pack with a Mated Alpha pair is stronger than a pack with just an Alpha. Not to mention that anyone who harms an Alpha Mate basically declares open season on themselves. If the pack of the Mated Alpha pair doesn't wipe them out then another pack will. Or at least that's the legend. Alpha Mates are rare and there hasn't been a were in my lifetime who's been suicidal enough try to harm one."

"Oh my god! Really? Is this Twilight? " Stiles rolls his eyes and then dramatically says "Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." He shakes his head at the blank look he gets from both wolves. "What? Do none of your furry asses watch movies?"

"I have better things to do with my time" Peter saids disdainfully. 

"Yeah, who has time for movies when you're running around town killing people and biting teenagers against their will? Or forcing a teenage girl to bring you back from the dead? Surely that's enough to keep you busy-" 

"Now Stiles, that's in the past. No need to rehash everything I did when I was, well, unwell. Since coming back I've been a good boy." Peter grins at Stiles, well aware of the younger man's penchant for dog jokes when talking to or about werewolfs. 

Derek groans, "Ok that's enough. Stiles and I will set up a pack meeting soon so we can all talk about everything then." He waves his hand toward Peter, indicating he should get the fuck out.

Peter turns to the window calling casually over his shoulder, "Oh Stiles whatever I may have forgotten while dead under the floorboards of our old house my vast knowledge of the supernatural and of magic remains intact. I'm happy to answer any questions that you might have." With that said Peter slid elegantly out the window before either one of them could respond.

"Does lurking just run in your family? Seriously! How long was he out there listening? That's not creepy as fuck, at all! Wait, it totally is!" Stiles throws his hands in the air, "and if one more werewolf climbs through my window to interrupt my time with my Mate and it's not a 'someone is gonna die right now unless we do something' type emergency I'm gonna. . .umpfh" Stiles word cut off in a grunt as his Mate uses his wolfy strength and speed to pull Stiles down onto his back before climbing on top of him. Stiles just grins up at his Mate, happy to be underneath him again. 

Derek flashes his eyes at his Mate. "I believe you said something about showing me how it affected you when I 'go all Alpha'" Derek lets the Alpha presence bleed into his words, watching as his Mate reacts to the power in his voice. Stiles' pupils dilate, his mouth drops open as he thrusts his hips against Derek's. The scent of his arousal surrounds Derek, as Stiles pulls his head down for a kiss.

Stiles kisses Derek for several long minutes before pulling away. Derek looked down at him in surprise, Stiles never pulled away. Stiles looks at Derek for a minute, the scent of his arousal still strong. "Derek close that fucking window! If we get interrupted one more time I swear to God. . ." Derek was up pulling the window shut, locking it and climbing back on top of Stiles, having used his werewolf speed, before Stiles was done speaking. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him close. "Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have taken the myth about Addonexus and changed it to fit my story. Some of it will be true to the myth and some will be made up to better fit the story and Stiles. It took me a while to decide what to make Stiles because I really wanted to go with something different.


	26. WTF is his life now?

With no interruptions from the puppies and his dad at work Stiles and Derek spent the next several hours lost in each other. Everything else was forgotten as the new Mates concentrated solely on each other. Hours spent touching, kissing, making love, and cuddling. It was a special time for both men, something neither man thought they would ever have. They both knew time like this together was precious, a rare moment of quiet admist the craziness that is Beacon hills.

Stiles woke up to the soothing feeling of Derek's hand slowly rubbing up and down his back. He was basically using his Mate as a full body pillow and it was amazing how comfortable all those muscles were to lay on. Derek's other hand was gently wrapped around his hip, where there may or may not be bruises developing from Derek's grip during their last round of sex. His body was sore, as if he'd done some vigorous exercise the day before. All in all, he felt amazing. He could feel Derek's body underneath his, feel Derek in his heart and mind. He could feel how happy Derek was. His Mate had been awake for a while, apparently content to lay under his Mate, pressing an occasional kiss to his forehead and gently rubbing his back. It was the most at peace Derek had felt since before the fire. 

Stiles reluctantly climbs off Derek and out of his bed. He’d love to spend several more hours or, hell, days even, in bed with his Mate but his dad gets off work in hour. He pulls on clothes and grins at Derek, who is still stretched out on his bed. “You gonna get up anytime soon, big guy? Dad’ll be home soon. I need to throw something together for dinner and you should probably check on the pups.” 

Derek climbs out of bed with the same reluctance as Stiles. He pulls his clothes on quickly, not liking the sudden distance between him and his Mate. After spending hours wrapped as tightly around each other as possible it felt wrong to not be touching Stiles. Derek was relieved to see Stiles reaching for him at the same time that Derek had finished pulling his clothes on and was reaching to pull his Mate close. They both sighed with relief as soon as their hands touched and Derek was pulling Stiles into his arms. 

They stand there for a moment, focused solely on each other. Derek buries his nose behind his Mate’s ear, breathing in the scent of Mate and home. Stiles presses his ear against Derek’s chest and listens to his Mate’s heartbeat, amazed to feel his own heartbeat slow to match Derek’s. Stiles lifts his head to press a quick kiss on Derek’s lips before moving just a step away from his Mate. He slides his hand down Derek’s arm to grab his hand, not willing to lose contact completely. “Let's go see what we can round up for dinner.”

Stiles raids the fridge for something healthy to make for dinner while Derek checks in with the pack. He’s got chicken baking in the oven and has started chopping vegetables to go along with it when he feels surprise coming from Derek through the bond. Derek is frowning down at his phone when Stiles turns to check on him. “What’s up babe? The pups ok?”

”Huh?” Derek replies distractedly, glancing up at his Mate. “Oh, yeah they’re fine.” He glances down at his phone again before looking at his Mate in disbelief. “Peter set up a meeting with the Alpha pack for us. He wants to stop by and give us the details.” 

”He what now?” Stiles exclaims, throwing the towel he’d been wiping his hands on down onto the counter. “He met with the Alpha pack? If he put one of the pups in danger by dragging them along to-” 

”He said he went alone-”

”WHAT?” Stiles yells, stalking forward to grab Derek’s phone. He quickly reads the texts Peter sent before calling the older man. 

Peter picks up on the first ring, “Hello Nephew, I-”

Stiles cuts the man off before he can say anything else. “You have 10 minutes to get your zombie-wolf ass here to explain yourself! Understood?” 

Stiles’ tone is full on Alpha Mate command leaving Peter with no choice but to obey. “Yes, I’m on my way.” Peter responds immediately and without his usual snarkiness. Stiles ends the call and hands the phone back to Derek, finally noticing the WTF look his Mate is giving him. 

“What?” he asks, one eyebrow raised in question. He paces agitatedly in front of his Mate. After the second pass by his chair Derek reaches out, grabbing Stiles’ wrist to pull him in his lap. He wraps his hand around his Mate’s neck, his other hand resting on his Mate’s thigh. He squeezes Stiles neck gently before sliding the hand in a calming motion up and down his Mate’s back. Stiles slumps against Derek’s chest as he feels the tension leave his body at the touch of his Mate. 

“Wanna tell me what you're so upset about? I can't quite catch what it is from your thoughts, they’re all over the place. If you feel Peter overstepped-”

Derek stops when Stiles shakes his head no. Stiles tilts his head to look into his Mate’s eye, feeling his breath catch as it always does at the amazing indescribable beauty of his Mate’s multicolored eyes. He shakes his head to clear his wayward thoughts, ignoring the small smirk on Derek's face telling his his Mate had definitely caught that thought. 

Stiles grins up at his Mate, distracted for a moment from his agitation, he leans forward to place a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek’s hand slides up his back to cradle his head, his head tilting to deepen the kiss. Stiles moans when Derek licks at his lips, his mouth opening to allow his Mate’s tongue in to duel with his own. They lose themselves in kiss for several long minutes before Derek pulls away to let his Mate know Peter has arrived. 

Stiles jumps out of Derek’s lap and walks quickly to the door, pulling it open before Peter has a chance to ring the doorbell. Stiles steps back allowing Peter to enter the house. Before the older man can say anything Stiles points at the kitchen where Derek is standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He can feel his Mate’s anxiety through the bond and can't help the glare he directs at his uncle for upsetting his Mate. Peter walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table without saying a word, not wanting to risk his life by further upsetting the Alpha’s Mate. Wolfs have been killed for that offense and Peter has already died twice. He has no interest in dying for a third time. 

Derek sits across from Peter and both men watch as Stiles paces in front of the table. Peter can't help but flinch back slightly when Stiles suddenly turns to face him slamming his hands down on the table in front of him. Derek jerks in his chair as he fights the impulse to push himself between his Mate and the man causing his Mate’s distress. 

” What the everlasting fuck were you thinking going to see the Alpha pack by yourself?” Stiles yells. “Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that was? They could have killed you!”

Derek and Peter both stare at Stiles in stunned silence. Derek reaches out to grab Stiles wrist, hoping the contact will calm his Mate. Stiles glares at Peter for another minute, his body rigid before he allows Derek to pull him into his lap. He meets the confused eyes of his Mate, aware that Derek doesn't understand why he is so upset. 

”Since when do you care if Peter puts himself in danger?” Derek asks quietly, glancing quickly at his uncle who is still sitting in stunned silence. Peter also looks confused, his usual smirk replaced by a slight frown. Stiles relaxes into Derek’s chest, his eyes on Peter. 

”Because he’s one of mi. . .” Stiles sits up abruptly, “Fuck!” He jerks as the unexpected pack bond forms. Peter’s eyes widen in shock. Stiles would find that hilarious except he’s pretty sure his are just as wide. He just formed a pack bond with the fuckin psychopathic zombie wolf. WTF is his life now? He vaguely registers Derek’s snort as his Mate apparently caught his little mental tirade. 

”Stiles I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I know you would never have wanted-” Peter begins, his shoulders hunched forward in a very unPeter like manner as he waits for Stiles to sever the newly formed pack bond. He knows the Alpha’s Mate didn’t mean to form the bond and would never allow him to be part of the pack beyond his weak familial bond to Derek. As much as Peter desperately wants to be part of a pack again he knows he’s done too much, gone too far to be allowed that honor.

”Shut up creeperwolf” Stiles interrupts Peter distractedly. He focuses on the newly formed pack bond, for the first time getting a real sense of who Peter Hale is. Stiles is surprised by the feel of the bond. If he would have tried to imagine what a bond to Peter would feel like, eww, he would have imagined a cold, possibly slimy, definitely insane and dark insidious feeling. In reality the bond feels nothing like that, Peter feels nothing like that. Oh, there's definitely some mental imbalance but overall there’s a sense of an highly intelligent, slightly manipulative, extremely lonely wolf. One who is desperate for pack, who needs pack to fight that mental imbalance and keep the wolf from another psychotic break, one who is positive that he’ll never be allowed to be pack. 

Peter Hale has been keeping secrets but not the kind of secrets Stiles would have imagined. Stiles takes his time, studying the bond and getting a true sense of who Peter Hale really is, despite his overwhelming need to reassure his newest pack mate. He needs to understand this man, how best to keep him from losing himself again. Stiles is surprised by how much he wants to keep the older man from losing his way, by how he wants to reassure the wolf that he IS pack now. 

Stiles can feel Derek’s shock and relief as he gets a sense of his uncle, the man he thought was long dead inside, from Stiles’ thoughts. Stiles takes in Peter’s hunched shoulders, and how the man is trying to hide his concern and appear uneffected but for once the wolf is unable to hide. Stiles can see Peter, the real Peter. He grins at the older man who braces himself for rejection. Stiles shakes his head, “No Peter, I’m not gonna reject the bond. I’m not gonna reject you.”

Peter’s eyes widen briefly before he manages to control his shock. A smirk replaces the frown on his face as he tries to slip back into his usual snarky persona. “Who would want to reject all of this?” he replies sweeping a hand down along his body. Derek rolls his eyes, he has a bad feeling about Stiles and Peter. If they actually start getting along the pack and the world will suffer from the level of combined sarcasm alone.

Stiles just shakes his head again, a small smile on his face. “It’s nice to finally meet the REAL Peter Hale. I see you Peter.” Stiles laughs, “Wow, that sounded a lot creepier out loud.” Peter laughs, his body relaxes back into the chair now that he knows Stiles isn't going to reject the bond. He can't believe he’s part of a pack again but doesn't allow himself to focus on it. He has information for his Alpha and Alpha's Mate. 

“So tell us what happened with the Alpha pack. You know, since you risked your life to talk to them alone and set up a meeting” Stiles asks Peter, letting the older man know his Alpha’s Mate was still displeased with the fact that he had put himself in danger. Peter can’t remember the last time someone cared about him, worried about him like that. As uncomfortable as it is to know his upset his Alpha’s Mate it was good to feel someone cared about him, cared enough to get upset at him for doing something dangerous. 

"Deucalion agreed to a meeting. I didn't tell him why just that the situation had changed and Derek would like to meet with him to discuss it. I think he actually thinks Derek is considering his offer, really, the man should know better." Peter sighs, not wanting to discuss all the reasons why his nephew would never kill a member of his pack, especially considering what he himself had done to Laura. The guilt nearly crushed him at times, he hid it well, but it was always there. 

Stiles is overwhelmed with the guilt he can feel coming from Peter. He had always thought the man felt little or no remorse for killing Laura. He realizes now that was just another thing cleverly hid behind Peter's causal 'I don't care about anyone but myself' persona. Really, what was with these Hales and their complete inability to actually emote? Derek was getting better at admiting to actually having emotions besides anger, at least with him. Peter, well, he was gonna be a lot of work. His issues has issues, for fuck's sake. He hid it all behind a smirk and cutting sarcasam. 

Stiles can't help the need to reach out to a pack member in pain. Without thinking about it, he lays his hand over Peter's, shocking the wolf and Derek as well. Stiles couldn't help but snort at the identical looks of shock on Peter and Derek's faces when he covered Peter's hand with his own. 

Derek held back the growl that his wolf wanted to let out at his Mate touching the uncle that Derek didn't trust. He knew Stiles was able to read Peter through the bond in way that he couldn't. He may not trust Peter but he trusted his Mate. If Stiles thought Peter needed comfort, needed the touch of a pack mate, it was impossible for the Alpha's Mate to refuse such needs from a pack mate. 

Peter trys to hide just how much Stiles reaching out to him means. He knows that Stiles can feel his shock and his absolute joy that the younger man is not only allowing him into the pack but actually reaching out to comfort him. He's also really glad that Stiles isn't bringing up WHY Peter needed comfort. That was a discussion neither he nor Derek was anywhere near ready for. 

"So, I'm thinking the sooner we deal with the Alpha pack, the better. Might as well meet with Deucalion tonight. I think we'll all be happier to not have this threat hanging over us. I really don't want take the chance that they'll hurt one of the pack before we ruin their recruitment of Derek." Stiles looks at Derek to see the wolf nodding his head. 

"I agree." Derek runs his hand down his Mate's back. "Your dad's home."

"Already?" Stiles jumps up to finish getting dinner ready. "Peter, you staying for dinner? We can discuss the meeting with the Alpha pack and get everything set up." Stiles is once again greeted with looks of shock from both Hales, really he was on a roll tonight. "Derek can you check on the chicken while I steam the vegetables? Peter grab some plates and set the table." Stiles points at the cabinet where the dishes are and has to bite his lip not to laugh at the look on Peter's face. 

Needless to say it's quite a shock for Sheriff Stillinski to walk into the kitchen and see Peter Hale, former alpha werewolf and recently returned from the dead, setting the table. The sheriff closes his eyes and opens them, nope, not a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep and too many double shifts. Peter Hale is actually standing in his kitchen, placing silverware around the plates already on the table, carefully lining up the forks like he was preparing a table at a four star restaurant. The sheriff opens his mouth to ask, why?, what the hell?, really him?, shakes his head and closes his mouth. He turns to go up stairs and get out of his uniform, he's too god damn tired to deal with the craziness in his kitchen. 

Stiles turns to greet his dad only to see the man walking away shaking his head. Stiles looks around the kitchen, taking in the scene that his dad had walked into and just as quickly away from. Peter still fussing with the silverware trying to get the forks perfectly lined up for some unknown anal retentive reason, Derek carefully pulling the chicken out of the oven and himself casually cooking vegetables. Stiles bites his lip again to keep from laughing then loses it completely when Derek turns to look at him, quirking an eyebrow in question, apparently completely oblivious to the oven mitt still on his hand. 

Stiles laughes so hard he has to wrap a hand around his stomach. He almost gets himself under control until he makes the mistake of looking at Peter who still hasn't gotten the forks lined up to his satisfaction. Which, what is up with that anyway? Stiles loses it all over again, laughing his ass off at the absurdity that his life has become. He wipes tears from his eyes a few minutes later and takes a deep breathe to get himself back under control. Jesus fuck, he hasn't laughed like that, well, he can't really remember when the last time was. That thought quickly dampens his humor. Derek moves to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles leans back into the warmth of his Mate for a minute then turns to place a quick kiss on his lips before moving away to check on the vegetables. 

By the time his dad showers and comes back downstairs Stiles has everything done and on the table. The sheriff walks into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway for a split second when he sees Peter sitting at the table with Stiles and Derek. He thought maybe it'd be less weird now that he'd had a few minutes to get used to the idea that for some godforsaken reason Peter Hale was in his kitchen, but nope, still weird. But he was the sheriff of Beacon Hills, if he couldn't handle weird he wouldn't have lasted a day on the job. He calmly walks to the table and sits down, his no nonsense gaze sweeping the three other men, settling on his son. 

Stiles huffs out a breath at the look on his dad's face. So this is awkward, how do you introduce your cop father to your sort of uncle in law who just happened to murder a few people? Stiles shrugs and just points at Peter, "Pops, this is Derek's uncle Peter. He went all crazy revenge alpha wolf on a few people. He's been a lot less crazy since coming back from the dead and hasn't killed anyone since he came back. I feel it's important to note that" Stiles slides his finger to point at his dad, "Peter this is my dad, the sheriff.

The sheriff eyes Peter for a second before turning back to his son, "give me one good reason not to arrest this man right now for multiple homicides? "

Stiles shrugs, "because werewolfs?"

The sheriff sighs, "werewolfs, right. Look son I realize there's a lot I still don't know about all of this" He waves a hand toward Derek and Peter, "I may not be able to arrest him but why exactly is he eating dinner with us? " 

"He's pack" Stiles says like this is a clear explanation for having a previously murderous rampaging werewolf at the dinner table. The sheriff doesn't understand what being pack means to a werewolf and where his son fits in to this 'pack' but he intends to find out, soon. For now he accepts Stiles' explanation. 

"You say that like I'm supposed to know what that means. But I'll leave it for now. " The sheriff levels a 'we'll definitely be talking about this later and you will tell me everything I want to know' look on his son before filling his plate with food.

Derek and Peter both wait until Stiles is done putting food on his plate before they start filling their own plates. The sheriff watches this quietly, wandering if it's a werewolf thing or just how the Hales were raised. He suspects it's the former and vows to learn exactly what his son's role in this pack is and what it means. Stiles tells his dad about the plan to meet the Alpha pack later that night around bites of food. Peter explains how rare and important an Alpha’s Mate is to all werewolfs and how even the Alpha pack wouldn't dare attack a pack that has a Mated Alpha pair when the sheriff expresses concern about the safety of meeting with the Alpha pack. Stiles cracks another Twilight joke which only his dad gets because they actually watched the movies together one night. Derek explains a little bit about pack and what it means to a werewolf. 

All in all, it's going pretty well and they're almost done eating when Stiles notices the way Peter keeps glancing at his dad. He concentrates on his bond with Peter and yep that's definitely, yuck, attraction FOR HIS DAD, that Peter is feeling over there. "Awh hell no", he yells shaking a finger at Peter. "No, nope no, all the no's dude, aint happening, comprende?"

Derek and the sheriff look up confused when Stiles suddenly starts yelling at Peter. Peter looks up from where he'd been noticing just how well the Sheriff filled out those jeans and quiltily meets Stiles' glare before looking away. 

Derek makes the mistake of tuning into to Stiles' thoughts out of curiosity and immediately wished he hadn't when the first thing he hears is _'oh my god Peter is creepin' on my dad. PETER WANTS TO BONE MY DAD! Jesus fuck I need to bleach my brain'._ Derek meets Stiles' eyes, shocked and they both shudder. 


	27. Hale pack rise

Once his dad had gotten over Peter Hale's presence at dinner they had discussed the upcoming meeting, coming up with a contingency plan in case Deuclaion didn't back down at the Alpha Mate reveal. Stiles had texted the betas informing them of the pack meeting to bring them up to speed before the meeting with the Alpha pack. Scott was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Boyd, Erica, and Issac. 

Scott was sitting on the couch when the pack arrived. He watched in shock as Derek and Stiles greeted Erica, Boyd, and Issac together, in a synchronized move that looked like they had done it a thousand times, each sliding a hand down Erica's neck starting from behind her ear and sliding down her neck, scent marking her before doing the same to Boyd and then Issac. The betas looked as shocked as Scott felt but also happy. Scott couldn't help but think back to his own greeting when he'd arrived, a nod from Derek and a standard back slap/side bro hug from Stiles, and wonder what it would be like to be greeted the way the other betas had been. It was the first time Scott actually wanted to be part of Derek's pack.

The sheriff also watched Derek and Stiles greet the betas, his first time watching his son interact with his 'pack', man that was going to take some getting used to. Peter leaned against the wall at the back of the room, or 'lurking' as Stiles called it, also watching the Alpha pair greet the pack with a slight smile on his face. 

Derek had been surprised when Stiles had grabbed his hand and walked with him to the door to meet the pack. He had been remembering how his parents had greeted pack members, something he hadn't felt comfortable doing with his new pack, when the doorbell rang. Stiles had nodded and simply thought _'good idea, let's do it'_. Derek had been amazed at how easy and comfortable it had felt to scent mark their pack for the first time with his Mate beside him. The scent of his beta’s happiness surrounded him as they moved to take a seat in the living room.

Stiles filled everyone in on the plan once everyone had settled in. Derek stood beside him, conte nt for the moment to let Stiles handle the talking. He wrapped an arm around his Mate, pulling him flush against his side. The plan was simple and everyone but Scott agreed that it was their best bet to deal with the Alpha pack. Scott was starting to piss Stiles off. If he asked another question that started with 'But how do you know. . .' Stiles was gonna stab him with a rusty spoon. He understood that Scott didn't trust Derek or Peter, especially Peter, but he should trust Stiles. 

"But how do you know-"

"Scott I swear to god" Stiles interrupted Scott, irritation clear in his voice. "We've been over this again and again. Peter says-"

"Exactly, Peter says" Scott cuts in, "since when do we believe anything Peter says? Maybe he made a deal with Deuclian to hand over Derek so he can become an Alpha again." 

Stiles pushes away from Derek to make his way over to where Peter is leaning against the wall. Peter is being his usual self and smirking at the fuming Scott but Stiles can feel the insecurity and worry that Peter hides so well. He stands slightly in front of Peter, not even realizing the defensive position he's taken, automatically using his body to shield his pack mate from Scott. He ignores the gasps of shock from all the wolves except his Mate who understands exactly what he is doing and why. He stares at Scott for a long moment, the force of his anger washing over the wolfs. Erica, Boyd, and Issac baring their throats to him in submission unconsciously as their wolfs react to the strong emotion pouring off their Alpha's Mate. 

"Peter is MY pack. He is one of mine." Stiles states in low controlled voice. He can feel the way his anger is affecting his pack and he tries to calm his mind, not wanting to agitate his pack any further. "I know YOU don't understand what it means to be pack Scott and I don't have time to try to explain it to you right now. I KNOW that Peter is telling the truth. Either you trust me or you don't." 

Stiles moves to lean against the wall beside Peter, casually allowing his shoulder to rest against the older wolfs. He can feel some of the tension from Peter ease at the contact. Peter leans slightly into Stiles, his touch starved wolf relishing in the physical contact with a pack member. The newly combined scent of Alpha and Alpha's Mate calming his mind in a way that it hasn't been since before the fire. Stiles smiles at Peter, contentness and warmth flowing through their pack bond to the rest of the pack.

Derek moves to stand beside Stiles and Peter. He wraps his arm around his Mate, his hand coming to rest on his uncle's shoulder. The rest of the pack moved the same moment their Alpha had and were now on the other side of Peter. Surprisingly Issac had chosen to stand next to Peter, close enough that their shoulders touched while Erica was between him and Boyd holding their hands. The pack bond strengthening as the new Hale pack stood together, united for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. If anyone is still interested in the story I'll do my best to update more frequently. I know it sucks to start a story and then have it just abruptly stop.


End file.
